Fusion...HA!
by Saiyan Hunter
Summary: Mysterious warrior Hunter is hell bent on the destruction of Trunks, but in the end is he the real target. The world is in jepardy when the Buu-droids are released. New fighters and new fusions appear in Fusion...HA!
1. Enter Hunter

Part 1: Enter Hunter

Quote: It is as bad as you think and they are out to get you.

All is peaceful in the Dragonball world. Buu had already been defeated by the combined efforts of Goku, Vegeta, and (surprisingly) Mr. Satan. After the wish to erase Majin Buu from everyone's memory, the jolly pink giant lived with Mr. Satan for a while. Eventually he became curious of the universe and decided to explore. With the well wishes of the DB clan, he left the planet in search of fun.

Life went on. The DB clan went about their normal routine. In the Briefs' household, it was the same old thing. Bulma and Vegeta, the fight that never ends. Bulma had found something that she wanted to do with Vegeta, and the Saiyan Prince was resisting as usual. Of course, Bulma was never one to back down.

"Damn it, Vegeta, you are going with me!" yelled Bulma.

"I wouldn't go if was fighting Kakarotto!" yelled Vegeta back at her. It seemed like an argument between the two was like trying to find air outdoors. In other words, Bulma and Vegeta were always fighting. Bulma usually knew how to get Vegeta to do what she wanted, but this time was different. Bulma had received an invitation from a "friend" in the business, Madam Tush, for a dinner party. Even though Bulma didn't know the Madam all that well, she had heard from reliable sources that the parties that the Madam threw were among the best. They were famous for being different and memorable. Also, it was scheduled for Valentine's Day. Bulma definitely did not want to miss this party. However, the party was strictly couples only, so she had to have a date. Who could that possibly be?

"Why are you being so selfish?" she shouted, almost bursting forth with tears. They were perfectly timed and mastered. Like Goku had seen years before, Bulma knew that Vegeta had a soft side. It was only a matter of time before he would cave in.

"Why the hell would I want to go to some stupid Valentine's Day party? Give me one good reason…"

"Because I'm your wife and I said so!" Bulma interjected. Vegeta looked at her in shock. Normally she would have tried to calmly explain it to him; he would then explain how it was a stupid idea. This time, though, she was very serious. She seemed almost ready to forcefully bring him. Vegeta held back a smile. 

This girl's got spunk. Vegeta turned his back to Bulma and crossed his arms (classic Vegeta style). A smile with a slight evil tint crept across his face. He had a plan. "Okay, I'll go."

"…" Bulma tried to speak, but her jaw was nearly down to her chest. She just stood there dumbfounded. Did…he…just say what I think he did? Vegeta agreeing to go to a party? It has to be a trick.

"I said I'll go…on one condition."

Bulma hesitated. She knew that Vegeta was capable of many things. As a matter of fact, Vegeta was the most capable when being pushed into something that he didn't want to do. Of course, there might not be any other way to get him to go. "What condition?"

A smile went across Vegeta's face. Bulma felt uneasy about the answer she was about to get. Was she going to be signing her life away? She waited for Vegeta's reply. He was quiet for a moment.

"It is actually very simple. I'll do something for you if you can do something for me. I want you to spar with me in the gravity room, without the aid of any special suits to help you. It's as simple as that. Nothing impossible." Vegeta didn't have to turn around to know whether or not Bulma would comply. It would be impossible for her to do it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't possibly even hope to spar with him, not with the gravity as high as he would have it. Bulma would instantly be crushed. The worst part was that Vegeta knew this. He knew that Bulma wouldn't even dare to say yes, not even to try to one-up him, because it wouldn't help. Vegeta started to walk off. He had a triumphant swagger to his walk. He had beaten Bulma. Not in a fight, but in her own battlefield; he had beaten her in an argument. It was a victory that would be cherished, and could only be topped by a win over Kakarotto.

"Fine," Bulma said bluntly. Vegeta froze in his tracks. The word that Bulma had just spoken seemed to echo throughout the room. Back and forth, he heard it over and over. It took him a moment to actually comprehend what his wife had just said, and what it meant. When he did, he was just as shocked as he was before. Bulma had just agreed to spar with him. Vegeta knew that was going to be impossible. She wouldn't survive. Vegeta also knew that she couldn't be bluffing, because Bulma knew that he would demand that they spar before they even come close to leaving for the party. Slowly Vegeta turned around and faced his wife. She had her arms crossed over her chest in the classic Vegeta style. Although he could see that she was attempting to mock him slightly, the look in her eyes told him that she was one hundred percent serious.

"You…are going to train in the gravity room with me? With the gravity up…to 300g's? Do you realize what you are agreeing to?"

"Yes," she said, her facial expression (a "didn't I just say that" look) didn't change. Vegeta's look didn't change, either. He was still shocked. Slowly, that look vanished from his face. It was replaced with near insanity. Vegeta started to laugh, and he wouldn't stop. Bulma looked on. She was becoming slightly upset at his blatant disregard, but her expression did not change. Vegeta continued to laugh and did so for about a minute. His laughter was so hard that he had a tear (No, that is not an error) come down his face. Finally, Vegeta regained control of himself. He looked at Bulma, who was smiling herself. His smile was immediately removed from his face as a deadly silence came over him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked, finally becoming totally serious himself about the subject. The fact was that Bulma was acting was as if she had total intentions on going through with the deal. That thought worried Vegeta. He would love to spar with Bulma if she could do it, but he sure as hell didn't want to go to any dinner parties.

"No, I'm not kidding. I've been working on something that just might allow me to go into the gravity room and let me spar with you. It's been a project of mine for a while now. Since you seem so eager to test it out, who am I to stop you?"

"Why the hell would you be working on something like that? Aren't you always yelling at me for training too much? Why would you want to train?"

"Two reasons. The first reason is that I want to spend more time with you, even if it has to be on your terms. The second reason is that I want to learn more about you and the Saiyan race. I wasn't working on the project initially to use it for myself. I was actually trying to find a way to help you to increase your power through your training. It just so happens that I have a way to use this for myself also." Bulma looked at her watch. It said 8:30 AM. She had plenty of time. "Well, I am going down stairs. I'm going to run out and get something to wear for our sparring session. After lunch, we'll spar for an hour."

"What do you mean 'We'll spar for an hour'?" Vegeta demanded. That bothered him for two reasons. The first reason was that an hour's worth of training was equivalent to him eating an apple when he had an empty stomach. It meant nothing and would have no real value. He wouldn't even be sweating, the truest sign of someone working their ass off. The second reason was more disturbing. It was along the lines of his challenge. Bulma shouldn't be able to train at all. How can she be so sure that she can train for an hour? What was she up to?

"That's all the time I'll have. Afterwards I have to get ready for the party, remember. You have to get ready too; so don't get any ideas about trying to blow it off. We have a deal. You can't break that." Bulma walked out of the room. Vegeta was still, his mouth hanging open. He decided not to worry too much about the problem. If Bulma truly could do what she said she could, he would enjoy it while it lasted. Of course, he still had the time before then to go train. It might be the only training that he would be able to get in the entire day. Vegeta walked out of the room and went to his gravity room to work out…and to think.

**********

An old lady slowly walked through the park. She did this everyday as part of her routine. She passed by a few of the people that she knew from her journeys and greeted them. The woman made her way to her favorite bench. As she did so, she saw a small boy lying asleep with a pile of leaves covering his body. The boy was also on her favorite bench. The old woman examined the boy to make sure that he was not hurt.

Excuse me, young man?" asked the old lady. She tapped the boy on the shoulder. There was no response. The boy seemed to be in a dead sleep. The woman tapped him a little harder, trying to wake the little boy without startling him. It didn't seem to be working. She was still getting no response. After a moment, the woman got an idea. She went into her bag and she took out a plastic bag. Inside of the bag was a cookie. She took it out and put the bag back in her purse. The woman then put the cookie under the nose of the sleeping boy. At first, nothing happened. Over the next few seconds, though, the boy's nose started to twitch. The old lady watched as the boy sprang up all at once to a sitting position. He then swung his legs around until he was sitting normally. His eyes were still closed. The old lady cleared away a few of the leaves and sat down. She reached in her bag again and took out another baddy. This one had crumbs of bread in it. She opened the baggy and started to sprinkle some of the crumbs onto the floor in front of her.

Yawn! The boy opened his eyes slightly. He stretched out for a few moments, and then opened his eyes all the way. As his vision cleared, he could see a flock of birds converging in front of him. His attention was diverted again when he caught a whiff of the cookie. He looked to his side and saw the old lady.

"Good morning, young man. My name is Elsa. You look like you could use a little food. Would you like this cookie?" She held it back up for him to see. The boy nodded his head. Elsa handed him the cookie and went back to feeding the birds. In less than the time it took her to turn her head in that direction, the cookie was gone. 

The boy hopped off of the bench and started to stretch out a little more. He had been lying down for a while and needed to loosen up. Surprisingly, instead of the conventional stretching, the boy started throwing punches and kicks. This scared some of the birds away, but Elsa didn't seem to notice. The boy continued his impromptu spar and his aura started to rise. The wind stated to pick up speed as his workout intensified. The birds were becoming more leery of him and were very restless. The workout became extremely intense and the attacks became mere blurs to the naked eye. Elsa finally began to notice something strange about the weather. She looked over to the little kid, but as she did a flash of white light erupted. When it cleared, Elsa saw a boy glowing with energy. It brightened him up and made him look like an angel.

"You seem like a nice boy. What is your name?"

"…" The boy simply stared at her as if she would tell him.

"You don't speak English?"

"Hunter." 

"That's okay. Maybe if you get something more to eat you'll be able to remember." Elsa apparently had a hearing problem. Elsa went back into her bag and found a couple of dollars. She handed them to the kid. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"What are these?"

"Don't be modest. Take that and go get something to eat. When you're stomach is full, you might be able to remember a little bit more."

"I can get food with this?" He asked her, raising the money up to her sight.

"Yes, you can. Right over there is a market where you can get food." Elsa pointed to a huge building about fifty yards away. The boy spotted it and stood up.

"That one?" He asked, pointing to the same building.

"Yes." Without another word, the boy was off to get some food. Elsa sat back and sighed. All of the birds had flown away because of the sudden weather change. "I hope he gets something healthy."

**********

"Hurry up, Goten, you run like my sister!" yelled Trunks. He was wearing solid black shorts and a black tank top. 

"I do not! Take that back!" yelled Goten from behind. Goten was wearing a light blue tank top that said, "champ" on the front. He had navy blue shorts. Goten was going at high speed down the sidewalk, dodging things left and right. As a matter of fact, that was all he was doing. Because Trunks was causing such a commotion in front of him, everyone was stopping to take a look and they were getting in Goten's way. He knew that Trunks was doing it on purpose so that he wouldn't be caught. Nevertheless, Goten skillfully avoided all of the people. A Twinkie's truck did almost hit him, but it swerved and hit an ice cream stand instead. Goten took a moment to stop and look at the carnage. The ice cream man started throwing cones at the truck driver. In turn, the truck driver started throwing Twinkies packages at the ice cream man. Goten couldn't help but to laugh. He was stopped when Trunks slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're as slow as my mother, Goten." Trunks said before running off again.

"That's not funny, Trunks!" yelled Goten. It was loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, kid," yelled the truck driver, "You're the one who ran out in front of me! Get over here!" Goten did the opposite and ran after Trunks. The many people who had come to the area protested, but they were soon out of hearing range. Goten once again concentrated on catching up to Trunks. This time he closed in. As a matter of fact, he was only 3 feet behind him in a matter of twenty seconds. 

"Gotcha!" he said before diving at Trunks. Unfortunately, Trunks was anticipating the move. He stopped and back-flipped over his friend. Goten crashed into the floor and Trunks landed gracefully on one foot.

"You're too slow, Goten." Trunks jumped over Goten, or at least tried to, and his left foot kicked the fallen boy in the head.

"Owww." Goten sat up and rubbed his head. A slight look of anger crossed his face and he jumped to his feet. "That was rotten, Trunks!" he said, mostly to himself. He knew Trunks couldn't hear him. Goten rubbed his head one more time and then took off after Trunks. This time he was faster than ever before. People who happened to notice him on the other side of the street could only see a blur.

"C'mon, Goten. You'll never catch…" Trunks had to stop in mid sentence because he saw Goten gaining one him about five steps to one. At that rate Trunks would be eating dirt in about three seconds. In desperation he tried to run faster, but he stumbled on his first step. That allowed Goten to close the distance dramatically. He was now nearly within arms reach of Trunks. Trunks finally got his footing and he took off, literally leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Goten had to slow down because of it and he lost ground on his friend again. About a block later, Trunks stopped when he realized that Goten had slowed down.

"Goten!" He shouted back.

"Trunks, I can't see. I got smoke in my eyes." Goten started coughing. Trunks looked down at his shoes and saw the streams of smoke coming from them. A red blush came over his face.

"Sorry about that. I'll tell you what. If you can catch me before we reach the candy store, I'll give you my Supa Dupa Man action figure."

There was silence. Even the sound of Goten's coughing had stopped. Trunks took a step toward the thin cloud of smoke. No sooner had he done that then a blur of color streaked out of the cloud toward him. In an instant, Trunks was running the other way with Goten on his heels.

"You can't take that back, Trunks!" yelled Goten, despite the fact that he was less than two feet away from him.

"You have to catch me first, Goten." He said. They ran down the sidewalk and past a few stores. In front of one of them was a chicken man. Trunks had been busy dodging Goten's many lunges and didn't notice him. When he turned around, Trunks found just enough time to jump up and spring off of the chicken man's head with one hand. He landed on the other side and continued to run without missing a beat. Goten, on the other hand, couldn't quite make the jump. Instead, his right foot went straight through one of the eyes of the costume. Thankfully, the man's head was below and didn't get hit. Unfortunately, Goten didn't seem to think it a good idea to stop and get the head off of his foot. He continued to run with the chicken man being dragged with him.

Trunks once again was bobbing and weaving through the scattered crowds. They were very thin, but at the speed he was running, they all seemed to be together. Goten was also skillfully dodging all of the people. However, he seemed to be losing ground to Trunks. Goten stopped and looked back. Everyone he had passed was on the floor. Goten looked down and saw the chicken man a few feet back. The chicken head was on his foot. Goten took off the foot and placed down next to the chicken man. He backed away slowly, hoping that the chicken man wasn't too upset. The fact was that he was unconscious. Goten turned around and saw Trunks light-years ahead of him.

"NO! I want Supa Dupa Man!" He said as he powered up slightly. He slowly lifted himself off of the floor and began to fly after Trunks.

Trunks looked ahead and a smile came to his face. There was only one more block until the candy store. There were no people in the way and he could go all out. That is exactly what he did. Trunks leaned forward and started running as fast as he could. In no time he was about half way and was home free… or so he thought. Out of a store called "Suits and Boots" came a middle-aged man. Unable to stop himself, Trunks ran into the man and knocked them both down. Trunks fell on his backside and the man fell on his right side. Before either one of them could make any attempt to even breath, Goten jumped on top of Trunks.

"Got ya." He said, flashing a cheesy smile that resembled his father. Trunks stood up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, when we get home I'll give you Supa Dupa Man." Trunks looked down the street and spotted the candy store again. "Let's go get the candy." He ran off to the store, Goten right behind him. The man that Trunks knocked down sat up and started to rub his head. He stood up and dusted himself off. The middle-aged man was okay and was actually about to say something to Trunks but the boy had disappeared.

"How do you like that?" said the middle-aged man before going on with his routine. He walked the other way and went into another store.

**********

About an hour later, the two boys came out of the candy store. Goten carried with him a huge bag of candy. He was very happy. Even though Trunks had paid for the candy, Goten was the one who picked them out. He had chosen all of his favorites (that meant all of the candy in the store). He was especially proud of the huge lollipop that he held in his other hand. He licked it vigorously, knowing that his mother wouldn't approve of his having it in the first place. Goten always felt like she was watching him. Goten knew all too well the stories of his brother Gohan and they frightened him a little. Even though he was going with Trunks back to Bulma's house, he was still a little afraid that his mother might catch him eating a years worth of candy.

"Goten, what's that?" Trunks asked, pointing to the other side of the street at the same time. Goten bent his lollipop forward so that he could see over it, but he continued to lick it. Across the street was a supermarket. From inside, a light erupted. A small streak of smoke came from the door. Trunks watched on as people burst through the door in a frantic attempt to get away. Goten was too preoccupied with his jumbo-sized lollipop to really care. After the last person left the building, Trunks (who had an overwhelming urge to get into trouble) ran across the street.

"Trunks?" Goten bent his lollipop down and saw that once again Trunks had left him behind. He saw Trunks across the street, about to enter the deserted store. "Wait for me!" Goten yelled as he ran across the street. He made it across just as Trunks was entering the door. Goten followed closely behind and walked through the door just after Trunks. The inside of the supermarket was a mess. People had knocked down almost everything in sight in order to get out. Cans and bags were everywhere. Trunks was in a state of disbelief, as was Goten. The little half Saiyan placed his candy bag down near the entrance. Everyone else had left the building; no one would steal it. It would be safer there.

The two warriors continued into the market, looking for signs of what happened. They decided to split up and they took different sides of the store. Goten started in the first isle and Trunks started in the last isle. Goten slowly crept up the first isle, being careful not to slip on the cans and bags that were all over the floor. Step by step, he came closer to the end of the isle. About two thirds of the way there, Goten noticed a can of Spaghetti-O's with a picture of Piccolo on it. The label below it read, "Dragonball O's". Curious, Goten bent over to grab the can. At the same time he accidentally bumped the shelf behind him. It slowly but surely fell down and made a huge crashing noise. Goten jumped back from the shelf…and right into the other one. It crashed to the floor in the same manner as the first, except this one also fell into the shelf in the next isle. The pattern all the way down to the other side of the store.

"Goten, what happened?" asked Trunks from the last isle. He could hear the shelves falling, but he still had no idea what was going on. Before he could get a reply, the last shelf fell. With no time to react, Trunks was trapped under it as it fell to the ground.

"Watch out, Trunks! The walls are falling!" Goten obviously didn't realize that Trunks had been already buried under one of them. Goten started to go searching for his friend when he noticed something moving in the distance. "Hey, stop!" Goten started to run through the debris on the floor. That was a mistake. After taking no more than two steps, he slipped on a group of soda cans and they rolled him forward a few feet. When he managed to get off of the last one, Goten was within a couple of yards of the mystery figure.

"That was smart." Said the mystery figure sarcastically. Goten jumped up off the floor and into a relaxed fighting stance. He didn't think that it would be a battle, but he wanted to be ready, just in case.

"Who are you? What did you do with Trunks?

"If your talking about your friend, he's buried under the last shelf over there." The figure pointed the last fallen shelf where a low moan could be heard.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Me? That was you!"

"Was not!"

"You're kidding, right. Why don't you act a little more grown up?" Goten looked at him with a blank stare. There was a brief period of silence that was broken when Trunks finally made his way out from under the shelf. He looked horrible. He had been in the soda isle and was soaked with every color of drink imaginable. He slowly walked over to Goten. The thought of killing him had crossed his mind at least once, but he was interrupted when he saw the mystery figure.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"…"

"I asked you who you are," Trunks asked again, this time more of a demand.

"My name..." The figure had to think a little about it. "My name is Hunter."

"What are you doing here? Are you the cause of all of this?"

"Why are you so upset at me? He's the one that dropped everything but the kitchen sink on you." Hunter said, pointing to Goten. 

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident." 

"Quiet, Goten. You, Hunter, what happened in here?"

"Why should I tell you? What are you going to do?"

A smile crept over Trunks' face. "I could always just beat you up, but I'm not a bully."

"I'm no pushover, either. I can fight just as well as you can, probably better. In fact, I have a secret that you probably won't like."

"Really? What's that?"

"That will have to wait until we fight." Hunter said. He stepped forward into the dim light so that Trunks and Goten could see him.

"Why are we waiting?" Trunks crouched into a fighting stance. His eagerness to put Hunter in his place was showing. "We have plenty of time."

"Um…Trunks…" Goten tapped Trunks on the shoulder. 

"Not now, Goten." Trunks brushed his friend's hand off of his shoulder and readied himself again.

"But Trunks, there are…" Goten started.

"There are what?"

Rather than try to explain it, Goten pointed toward the front of the store. Both Trunks and Hunter looked and gasped. The outside of the store was swarming with police. They were everywhere.

"Well, I guess that puts a hold on our fight, doesn't it?" said Hunter. He stepped back into the shadows to decrease the chance of being spotted by the cops.

"For now." Trunks shot a glance back at him, but he followed his example and stepped back into the shadows. Goten, of course, went against the example and started to slowly move toward the door.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked his friend. He motioned for him to come back.

"Trunks, I have to go get the candy." Goten was totally convinced that this was a noble cause.

"Are you insane? You'll be spotted by the police." Hunter was not pleased with Goten's choice of action.

"But…"

"No buts!" said Hunter and Trunks in unison. For a brief moment, they smiled at one another. That didn't last, as the feud that had been born in less than a minute rekindled itself.

"We work together to get out of here so that we can have our match. I don't want you running off somewhere to hide Trunks." Said Hunter.

"Fine. Just don't slow us down." Trunks started to scan the area for a possible second exit from the building. He spotted a few possibilities, but they would definitely be blocked from the outside. They wouldn't be able to take a single step outside without being spotted. They were trapped. 

"Well? What's the master mind cooked up for an escape plan?" A bead of sweat rolled down Trunks face to answer the question. "Great. You're a real help."

"And I suppose you have some way out of here."

"I do." Hunter raised his hand and gathered some ki energy, to the surprise of both Goten and Trunks. 

"You can do that." Asked Goten in amazement, as though he had never seen it done before.

"Of course." Hunter aimed his hand at the ceiling and fired. The small ki ball shot from his hands and exploded through the roof. Bits and pieces of the ceiling were thrown everywhere and smoke was filling the store.

"You idiot! I could have done that." Trunks was fuming. "You were supposed to try to get out without making the mess bigger than it already was.

"And how did you think we were supposed to do that? Now we have a way out of here and we also have some cover." He motioned to the smoke that had engulfed the inside of the store. "Now we have two choices. We can sit here and wait for the cops to come in, or we can get out of here through the roof and no one will ever know that it was us."

"Us? It was you and your "master plan" that did this."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. For your own sake, you should do the same. I won't get my chance to kick your ass if you're behind bars, now will I?" Hunter started floating into the air and then flew right up to the roof.

"That…ignorant…" Trunks was attempting to hold in all of his rage.

"Trunks, what are we going to do?" Goten had a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you what we'll do. You can watch while I rip him a new air hole." Trunks powered up slightly and flew through the hole in the roof.

"Wait for me!" yelled Goten. He floated off the ground and up to the roof. As he reached the outside, the bright morning light temporarily blinded him. Goten covered his eyes slightly to block out the sun. In front of him, he could make out two black shapes. As his eyes adjusted, he could see that they were Hunter and Trunks. They were standing together and motionless. Goten landed on the roof and walked over to them. "What happened, Trunks? I thought you were going to…" Goten's sentence was cut short by the loud sound of the chopper above them. They all looked up at the same time to see a police helicopter hovering over them. 

"That seems to be a problem." Said Hunter. He thought he had had everything figured out. He had forgotten to account for the police helicopters.

"You're damn right it's a problem." Trunks seemed like he was looking for a reason to fight.

"You seem very eager to fight Trunks." Hunter said with a hint of distain. "I was hoping for a much more fight-friendly setting but, if you want me to put you into intensive care that much, I'll be happy to oblige you."

"Let's go." Trunks didn't bother to get into a fighting stance. He just pounced. Trunks started off with a straight punch aimed at Hunter's head. Hunter ducked it and, in one motion, grabbed Trunks arm and threw him off of the building. 

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" screamed the man in the helicopter, right into the megaphone that he had been holding. Trunks fell all the way to the ground and landed head first, cracking the pavement. All of the police were struck with horror. No one could even make a sound.

"Get up, wimp. We're not done yet." Hunter walked over to the edge of the roof. He bent down to one knee. "I thought you had more than that, Trunks."

"Hey…kid! You're under arrest!" said the man in the helicopter. Hunter looked up. The man was now aiming a gun at him. "Don't move!"

"You dare aim that piece of metal at me?" Hunter's aura briefly flared up. It was enough to scare the policeman back into the helicopter. Hunter pointed a finger at the chopper and formed a tiny ki ball on the tip.

"You can't do that? You might hurt them." Protested Goten. Hunter ignored him and increased the size of the ki ball. Goten was stunned as he watched the ki ball become the size of his fist.

"I can and I will." Hunter said with an evil smile on his face. Goten was shocked. Hunter had become a monster. He had to be stopped.

"I won't let you." Goten ran at Hunter and blatantly charged a ki blast in his hand. He cocked it back to fire and that is when he was caught in his own face with a counter blast from Hunter's free hand. Goten fell back a few feet and was about to regain his footing when he fell into the hole they used to get to the roof. Proud of his accomplishment, Hunter fired the other blast at the helicopter. It connected, but not with it's intended target. Another blast bent Hunter's away from the chopper and they both exploded harmlessly in mid air. 

"That as…" Hunter never finished his curse because Trunks was right on top of him and started his attack off with a kick right under the chin. Hunter was knocked for a loop but regained control quickly. He stopped himself in the air.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Trunks. "You were about to blow that thing up!"

"What's your point?"

"You could have killed someone!"

"And."

"…You were trying to kill them, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged. You see, Trunks, unlike you and your goody goody friends, I don't care who dies. As long as they are out of my way and I can do what it is that I want to do."

"What exactly is that?"

"I want to put you on life support."

"Me?" Trunks was a little confused. He had wanted to fight Hunter, but only because he seemed to be a smart ass. Now it seemed the Hunter wanted to kill him, but he had no real reason to. Something wasn't adding up.

"Yes, you. I don't want to kill you Trunks. That wouldn't be any fun. I just simply want to make it so that maybe you can never walk again. That would be just fine with me." A sickly smile appeared on his face. 

"You're sick!" Trunks was now convinced that Hunter was a psycho. He took a step backward, almost falling off of the building again. He took a step to the side to get onto more stable ground. "If you wanted to fight me, why did you come here?"

"Going to you right away wouldn't have been any fun. I had to bring you to me. I located you inside the candy store. Then it was only a matter of giving you a reason to come to me. So I made a little bit of a mess here. I didn't kill anybody, though. I wanted to make sure that you were here if I did that. It's more fulfilling that way."

"…"

"Nothing to say? Fine, let's start once again."

"Wait!" Trunks was wildly waving his hands. "You want to fight me? Okay, but not here. We fight away from these people or we don't fight at all."

Hunter was clearly upset at the notion of stopping the fight at all, but he finally nodded his head in agreement. "You pick the place so there is no objection. I don't care where we fight. I just hope the place you pick is where you want to be buried."

"…"

"Again with the silent treatment. You must not like me much at all. I understand. It must be hard knowing you are about to die. Well, get your goofy friend and we'll be off."

Trunks snapped back into reality and realized that he hadn't seen Goten since he was knocked off of the building. "Goten! Goten!" Trunks yelled. He ran over to the hole in the roof. No sooner had he gotten there then Goten popped up from the hole. "What happened to your face?"

Goten ran his hand over his face and winced. He brought his hand back to see it and it trickled with blood. "Him." Goten pointed at Hunter. "He tried to blow up the helicopter and when I tried to stop him, he shot me!" Goten was throwing a temper tantrum at this point.

"Calm down, Goten. We are going to get a chance to fight him. We just can't do it here. We have to get back to my house so we can use my father's gravity room."

"Won't your mother be mad if you use the gravity room? What if she sees us?"

"My mother won't get mad. If she does, dad will defend us. He always likes it when we train."

"What would your mother think if she saw you on television, Trunks?" asked Hunter.

"Don't you talk about my mother, you bastard!" Rather than comment on that remark, Hunter simply pointed past Trunks and Goten. Both the half Saiyans turned around to see another helicopter. This one was a police copter, though. This one was a ZTV chopper. The cameraman was focused right on them. Trunks didn't even make a move.

"You don't seem too camera shy, Trunks."

"If you are trying to get me in trouble, it won't work. The only one who even watches TV at home is me, and I don't watch the news."

"Well that is unfortunate, but Goten seems a little more worried than you." Trunks turned his attention toward Goten, who was now hiding behind him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Trunks, my mother watches the news…everyday. " A bead of cold sweat went down Trunks face as he tried to wish himself to shrink to the size of a marble. If Chi Chi was watching, she would definitely tell Bulma, who in turn would try to maim him. That was a very uncomfortable thought. 

"Maybe we should get going, Goten?" Trunks turned back to the hole in the roof and jumped in. The smoke from the inside was still very thick. Goten, who for once actually understood what was going on, jumped in behind him. The police on the ground were still in shock from Trunks being thrown off of the roof. The police helicopter wouldn't get within one hundred yards of Hunter because of his attempted attack. All could only wait to see what would happen.

"Trunks, Goten, hurry up. I don't want to wait forever." Hunter was a little restless. Still nothing. Maybe I should give them a reason to hurry up? Hunter shot an energy blast directly down the middle of the hole in the roof. Just before the explosion, both Trunks and Goten blasted off from inside and zoomed right by Hunter.

"Follow us." Trunks said bluntly. He was exactly in the mood for a conversation with his would-be killer. Hunter gladly powered up and flew off after his prey.

**********


	2. The Fight For Life

Part 2- The Fight For Life

Quote: Never fight with strangers you don't know

"ZZZZZZZZ." Snoring could be heard all throughout the Son household. It was pretty late in the morning. Most normal people were already up and out of bed. Chi Chi was one of them. She had been cleaning and cooking for most of the morning. She did it mostly without a second thought. It was part of her routine. Of course, she didn't mind it. Because she had her husband at home, Chi Chi was more than content to clean. She was very happy that Goku hadn't been running around and fighting all sorts of unknown enemies for a while now. She finally had a chance to have him for herself. 

Son Goku, also known as Kakarotto to Vegeta, is truly the strongest fighter in the universe. He had defeated many of the major enemies that had arisen in the world and the universe. He was the ultimate martial arts expert… and he was sleeping in his polka-dot underwear at almost eleven o'clock. Yes, he was asleep and when Son Goku is asleep, nothing can wake the sleeping giant except…

"GOKU, BREAKFAST!" yelled Chi Chi. A moment later Goku appeared right in front of her, wide awake and ready to eat. The super warrior sat down at the table and waited (impatiently) for the food to be served. Chi Chi finally placed the food on the table and she sat down and said a quick prayer. That was when the massacre began. While Chi Chi slowly ate her food, Goku could hardly keep enough food on his plate. With his right hand, he was noisily shoveling food into his mouth. With his left hand, he was going back and forth between the many dishes, frantically trying to keep enough food on his plate. He seemed to be losing the battle.

Ring! Ring! The telephone shook off of the hook. Calmly Chi Chi walked over to answer it, while Goku attempted to swallow a whole orange. That wasn't a good idea.

"Hello," Chi Chi said politely. She listened for a moment. "Oh, hi Bulma." Chi Chi walked over to Goku, who seemed to be acting a little strange. She continued to listen to Bulma as she rubbed Goku gently on the back. "Yes, I know about the party later on I wish I could…" Chi Chi eyes started to open wide with excitement. Goku's eyes were starting to close in pain. He relentlessly and violently kept hitting himself in the chest. Chi Chi ignored him. The news was too good. "You mean that I can go? That's great!!!" Chi Chi whacked Goku in the back of the head. In doing so, a large orange shot across the room and went through a far window.

"Oops," said Goku. He thought Chi Chi would be furious, but she was on the phone. Goku thought about it briefly. He noticed that there was still a little bit of food left in one of the dishes. Without so much as another thought to have a thought, Goku rectified that problem.

"Guess what, Goku?" asked Chi Chi as she hung up the phone. Goku had his mouth full of food. He started to talk, but thought better of it for two reasons: One, he didn't want to upset Chi Chi by being rude and Two, he didn't want to lose any food. Instead, Goku gestured that he had no idea what was going on (which was usually the case).

"Bulma has just invited us to a dinner party. It's the big party being thrown by Madam Tush at the huge Madam's Mansion. We'll be able to…" Of course, the rest of what Chi Chi said is really not important because Goku heard nothing after "dinner". He started to envision piles of food everywhere. Meats and fruits, rice and bread. All of them were just marching into his mouth. All of them chanting Goku! Goku! Gok…

"Goku! Are you even listening to me?" demanded Chi Chi. Goku snapped out of his daydream. "You're impossible. Listen to me. We are going to a di… a party tonight with Bulma and Vegeta." Now Goku's mind was stuck on this concept of Vegeta and party going together.

"Are you sure that it is Vegeta that is going to the party with Bulma?" asked Goku innocently.

"Of course! Who else would go?"

"But Vegeta hates parties. Why would he go to one…?"

"He is going because Bulma said so, and you are going because I said so."

"But Chi Chi, when will I train today?"

"No training. You are going to a party. I can't have you smelling like you've been in a sweatshop. Plus, it's a couple's party. No singles allowed and even if they were, I wouldn't be going alone. It's been a long time since you and I have been on a date. I hardly ever see you at home anymore with you fighting the Cell's and the Buu's of the universe."

"But Chi Chi…"

"No party, no dinner." That was it. Goku was defeated and he knew it. Nothing he could say could do anything to change it. The truth was the as far as cooking was concerned, Goku didn't know a spoon from Spam. Even the ready-made stuff was a mystery to him. He could eat it, but he couldn't cook it. Goku bowed his head and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." Said Chi Chi. "I'll have your things ready a little later. Go get washed up." Goku solemnly obeyed. As he walked away, he thought through the entire situation.

I'm going to a dinner party. That means food. There will be a lot of people. That means a lot of food. Goku searched for a downside, but couldn't look past the food. Guess there isn't one. Goku went to get ready for the party. He couldn't wait.

**********

"How long is this going to take, Trunks. I don't want to wait forever to cripple you." Hunter asked. He and the two half Saiyans had been flying for a while now. They had long left the supermarket scene and were on their way to the gravity room that was in the Vegeta-Briefs household.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Said Trunks through his teeth. He was attempting to hold in his anger until he could reach the gravity room. Then he could go all out and rid himself of this monster. Trunks looked over to Goten, who was playing with a flock of birds. Goten was flying circles around them and breaking up their formations, all the while giggling like the innocent kid that he was. Trunks couldn't help but to smile. Goten never ceased to amaze him with his carefree attitude.

"Trunks, look at me." Goten called out to his friend. Trunks watched as Goten balanced himself on four birds and let them fly him forward.

"That's pretty good, Goten." Trunks stopped to get a better look at the sight. Hunter continued on until he realized that Trunks had halted. He decided not to call back to get their attention. Instead, he fired a ki ball that fried the bird under Goten's left hand. The half Saiyan fell off the birds and downward a few feet before gaining control. He and Trunks watched in horror as the bird spiraled to the ground. It didn't make it all of the way, though, because Hunter fired another blast that vaporized it completely. Goten was speechless. His eyes were welling up and about ready to burst forth with tears. Trunks floated over to him and took him by the arm. He started forward and pulled Goten with him. He wordlessly continued on toward the house. As Trunks came within range of Hunter, he eyed him. It was apparent that he no longer trusted him enough to let Hunter leave his sight.

"Are you ready to go?" Hunter asked as if nothing had happened. Trunks pointed to a huge house down on the ground. It was about a mile away. "Is that where we are going?" Trunks said nothing. He was being overtaken with rage. Trunks couldn't fathom Hunter's blatant disregard for life. Hunter laughed a little at the situation before blasting off for the house.

"Goten," whispered Trunks. He never took his eyes off of Hunter. Goten couldn't do anything but cry. "Goten, when we get inside. I want you to stay out of the gravity room. I want him for myself. You got it?" Goten nodded his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Then they both blasted off toward the house. Hunter was already there.

"Shall we enter?" Trunks opened the door and motioned for him and Goten to enter. They did and Trunks closed the door behind them. He led everyone down a series of hallways that seemed to only lead to more hallways. Even Goten was lost. In a few minutes, they found there was to a large, metal door.

"That's it." Trunks pointed to the door. Hunter walked by him and opened the door. Then he entered the gravity room. Trunks pulled Goten aside. "Goten, go tell my father what's going on. I don't know what's going to happen, but this is getting a little too weird."

"What do you mean, Trunks?" asked a slightly confused Goten.

"This Hunter guy appeared out of nowhere and wants to kill me. It doesn't make any sense. I don't even know him. Before he was talking about my "goofy friends". At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but now I think he might have meant your father and mine. How does he know about them?" Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Go get my father. Maybe he will understand."

"What about you, Trunks. You're not going to fight him, are you?" Trunks was silent. Goten understood and he ran down the hall to find Vegeta. Trunks took a deep breath and opened the door again. Hunter was stationary on the other side. Trunks closed the door behind himself.

"Well, so happy you could join me. This shouldn't take long."

"You're right. I don't think you will last." Trunks powered up and blasted off toward Hunter.

**********

Goten ran down the hall. He had been doing so for the last five minutes, but every time he seemed to end up in the same place. The Vegeta-Briefs household was huge and even Goten, who had been there so many times, never could quite get his bearings. Goten took a right at the next corner, but came to a locked door.

"Ahhhh, I'm lost!" Goten started banging on the door. "Somebody help! Trunks is…" The door opened in mid-sentence. Realizing that it was only closed really tight, Goten decided to enter. After taking a peek around, Goten walked in all the way. It was apparently a bedroom, but not one Goten had seen before. The bed was made and there didn't seem to be anyone in the room. Goten started to leave but he managed to hear a shower on. Goten looked to the other side of the room and saw the door that the sound was coming from. He opened the door and took a peek inside, but it was full of steam. Goten staggered backward a few steps as the steam threatened to engulf him into nothingness. While he was gasping for air, the shower turned off. Goten could barely make out a figure walking toward him. He never had a chance to make a sound. The two fell down, Goten on his back and the other person on top of him. For a moment, there was no sound. Goten was attempting not to yell; he had a streak of pain shooting up his back. Whoever it was on him wasn't heavy, but the half Saiyan had landed the wrong way. The steam cleared away quickly and soon it was very apparent whom Goten had run into. It was Bulma, and she was only wearing a towel.

"What…who…" Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She had hit her head when she fell. As Bulma's vision cleared, she was able to make out the short shape in front of her as Goten.

"Hi," he said with a huge cheesy smile, waving at her. What followed next was something inhuman. Bulma let out a shriek that almost burst Goten's eardrum and also shook the very foundation of the house. Bulma also whacked Goten across the face and ran back into the bathroom. Of course, Goten was confused about the whole deal. He didn't understand what had just happened. So of course he went over to the door to try to console Bulma. That was when Vegeta walked in. 

"What the hell is all that noise?" He looked straight at Goten. "What the hell are you looking at?" Vegeta walked by the kid and into the bathroom. Goten had a sudden, unexplainable urge to head for the door. He did, but he then remembered what Trunks had told him. 

"Um…" He was finding it hard to figure out how to start off the message. "Vegeta, Trunks is…"

"YOU PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" Vegeta came raging out of the bathroom with Bulma hanging on to him. She was now wearing a short white T-shirt and some blue jeans. She appeared to be trying to hold Vegeta back. Goten tried to yell, but could form any sounds. Instead he just ran. Goten bolted out the door and into the maze again. He didn't know which way was which but as long as he was away from Vegeta, it would be okay. Goten continued to run down a few halls until he was sure that Vegeta wasn't stalking him. Hopefully Bulma had calmed him down. As for what happened, Goten still didn't know what he did wrong.

She tripped and fell on me. She screamed about something and I tried to help her. Why did she scream? Goten decided not to think about it too much. He had something else on his mind. Trunks was still fighting Hunter and Vegeta might not have a clue. Trunks might be in trouble. "I hope Trunks is going to be alright. I won't be able to talk to Vegeta for a while." Goten sighed and slumped to the ground. "I wish I had my candy right now."

**********

Thud! Trunks hit the floor again. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. The gravity was up to one hundred and Hunter was zipping around like they were on the moon. This mystery foe was definitely no slouch in the fighting department. He had been kicking Trunks around the entire ten minutes they were in there. Actually, Trunks had spent the first two minutes getting dressed into his fighting clothes. He had decided to wear clothes like his father had in the fight against Buu, only black instead of blue. Trunks was looking in worse shape than he should have. He seemed to always be one step behind Hunter in every move. It was like Hunter knew what Trunks was going to do before he actually did it.

"Come now, Trunks. You must have more left in you then that. You don't mean to tell me that you are going to give up already, do you?"

"Give up to you? Never. You'll have to kill me first." Trunks stood up and readied himself in his fighting stance.

"Again with the nasty ideas. I told you…I want you to suffer." Hunter crouched down to the floor and jumped high into the air. His move was actually slow, and Trunks had no problem dodging. Hunter came down to the floor with fist, missing Trunks by about five feet.

"My mother could have followed that. You must be getting tired."

Hunter smiled. "I don't get tired." A confused look was the last thing on Trunks' face before he caught a vicious knee in the nose. He couldn't even react to that before Hunter hit him in the stomach with elbow, then straight right. Trunks doubled over and fell to one knee. With one hand, he held his nose. With the other, he held his stomach.

"Sh…shit!" Trunks back up to his feet. He wiped his face mouth off, which was being covered in blood from his nose. "I'm…" His voice trailed off as he fought the pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Did you say something?" Despite his attempts, Trunks entire face was now in too much pain to say a word. "The silent treatment again. Well, I…" A fist to the mouth stopped Hunter abruptly. Trunks continued his attack with a sweeping kick aimed at the ankles, but Hunter flipped over it. He didn't block the quick roundhouse that came from the other foot. It left Hunter momentarily dazed. That gave Trunks enough time to hit him with a point-blank ki blast that shot Hunter across the room like a bullet. He hit the other side and slumped down to a knee.

"You…talk…too…much." Trunks managed to say through all the pain. He even managed to crack a smile. Hunter got to his feet and cracked his neck.

"That was unpleasant." He had an angry look on his face. "I can't allow that to happen again."

"You don't have a choice." Trunks fired a barrage of ki blasts, one after the other. Hunter ducked the first one to the right and kept ahead all the proceeding ones. Finally he jumped off the wall, into the air, and fired one of his own. Trunks rolled out of the way and sprang back up to his feet. He blocked a kick aimed at his face as Hunter shot to the floor a few feet behind him. Both were stationary a moment. Trunks started to attack when he heard the sound of energy gathering. He moved out of the way just in time to escape a huge energy beam that managed to burn the opposite wall. Trunks charged Hunter with an elbow to the face, which was unable to be blocked. He followed up with a hook to the face, then an uppercut. Next was a barrage of punches to the gut. Each blow seemed to sap Hunter's strength a little more. 

"You asshole!" Hunter rammed an elbow down into the back of Trunks, fazing the half Saiyan momentarily. Trunks retaliated with palm strike under the chin. That managed to throw Hunter off of his feet and Trunks took advantage. He grabbed Hunter's legs and started to spin him around in a circle. Quicker and quicker it went, until all that could be seen was a blur of color. Then Trunks sent him into orbit, chucking Hunter at high speed to the wall of the gravity room. To finish it off, Trunks charged a ki ball the size of head and threw it at his opponent. It connected seconds before Hunter hit the wall, exploding into a huge ball of fire. 

"You picked the wrong kid to mess with." Trunks waited and watched as the cloud of smoke dispersed very slowly. 

"Trunks, I have to admit, you're are pretty good." Said Hunter, still inside the cloud of smoke. "But can you guard an attack that you can't see?" Once again, the sound of an energy beam being formed could be heard. Trunks acted quickly and zeroed in on Hunter's ki signature. It was remarkably weak for someone so strong, but Trunks was able to follow it without any problems. He floated off the ground and flew into the cloud of smoke. From the inside, three loud whacks could be heard. Out the back of the cloud came Hunter, who was double over in pain. The cloud dissipated and Trunks was floating tall.

"Get up." Hunter picked himself up slowly until he was standing upright.

"I've changed my mind about you, Trunks. I think that I will kill you. That would make me much happier now." Trunks smiled, which angered Hunter. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"You're scared. You know that you can't beat me." Veins were popping up all over Hunters face.

"You…you are nothing compared to me! I have yet to show you the bulk of my power!" Hunter rose up in the air and charged a huge ki ball over his head. 

"Trunks," yelled Goten. Trunks turned around and saw Goten on the floor at the door. 

"Goten, look out." Trunks rushed to get Goten while Hunter threw the ki ball. It closed in at unbelievable speed. Trunks had enough time to grab Goten's hand and kick the door closed. He and Goten, though, were only inches away from the point of impact when the ball exploded. They were both tossed across the room and they skidded on the floor into the wall. 

"Tr…Tru…Trunks," yelled Goten a few minutes later, talking through his coughing. He had inhaled a lot of the smoke that was kicked up. Goten crawled around looking for Trunks. The smoke cleared and Goten found him. Trunks was propped upside down against the wall.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked softly. He had lost a lot of energy.

"Trunks, I found your father and your mother, but they are trying to kill me. Then I got lost in your house again and I found you and I tried to tell you but Hunter tried to kill me and you saved me and…"

"Hunter! Where is he?" Trunks rolled off of the wall and looked around the room. He noticed the gravity room door was open. Trunks knew that Hunter had escaped. "Shit! He got away!" He banged on the floor with his fist. "I was so close…"

"I'm sorry Trunks." Goten was very apologetic. He had a sorrowful look on his face. Trunks looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Goten. Now I know for sure that I can beat him. When we see him again, I'll just finish the job." He stood up and helped Goten up. They brushed themselves off. 

"What's going on Trunks?" 

"I really don't know. I don't have any more answers than before. I still don't know why he was here, but there was something else that bothered me."

"What was that?"

"Just before you came in, he said that he was going to kill me. He was charging that blast for me. After it exploded, he was gone. He missed his chance. Something else is going on. I don't think that he is the only person who is going to cause a problem. This might get big, Goten. Maybe even as big as Majin Buu." Goten's eyes lit up when he heard that. 

"You think so Trunks?"

"It could be. I think we should both go and tell my father what happened." Trunks walked over to the gravity room door and started to walk out but he realized that Goten wasn't following him. "C'mon, Goten."

"Trunks, your father is trying to kill me. I don't know if he wants to see me."

"Goten, this is important. We have to go." Trunks ran back into the room and grabbed Goten by the wrist. "Let's go." He yanked his friend out of the room, closed the door, and entered the maze once again.

**********

"You brought that perverted kid back here, brat?" yelled Vegeta at his son. Trunks looked back at Goten, then back to his angry father. Goten had explained everything in detail to him about the accidental encounter between Bulma and him. Trunks knew it was going to be very hard to calm his father down.

"Papa, Goten was trying to find you. He wasn't trying to…" Trunks trailed off in mid sentence, realizing there was no way to put it that wouldn't upset his father any more. "Papa, there is something weird going on. I was just attack by someone." That was enough to get Vegeta's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just fought someone named Hunter in the gravity room. He was trying to kill me. I beat him up pretty good, but he got away. Now I don't know where he is or why he wants to kill me."

"He said he wanted to kill you?"

"Yes, but at first he didn't. At first he said that he only wanted to make me suffer. Then after I beat him up a little, he said he wanted to kill me. He knocked me and Goten down with an energy attack, but left without touching either one of us." Vegeta was silent in thought for a moment.

"How did you first run into him? Where were you?"

"We were in town. We were at the candy store and…"

"Candy store?" interjected Bulma. Trunks clasped his hands over his mouth, but he knew it was too late. "You know that I don't want you buying any candy like that. You'll ruin your teeth."

"Sorry, mama, but that's where we were. Across the street at the supermarket he was making a lot of trouble, so we went over there. We found him and ended up on the roof of the building. He tried to kill the police officers, but me and Goten stopped him. Then we came here so that I could fight him away from all the people. He beat me pretty bad, but I was able to turn that around and hurt him. After that he fired the energy ball and disappeared. I don't know what happened to him."

"Sounds like he might be a new fighter." Said Vegeta. He rested his chin in his hand and thought to himself.

"Oh yeah. I think this guy Hunter also knows about you and Goten's father."

"How?"

"I don't know how, but he said something about my "goofy friends" and he wasn't talking about Goten. He said they worry about people's health and lives too much."

"He was probably talking about Kakarotto." Vegeta started to walk away. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Bulma, hands on her hips.

"I'm going to talk to Kakarotto. This might be serious. I don't want to make the same mistake that I made with Majin Buu. I am going to end this as soon as possible."

"Have you forgotten about the party tonight?"

"This is a little more important than…"

"Don't give me that crap! You know our deal. You don't care a thing about finding this Hunter person. You just don't want to go to the party. You heard what Trunks said. He did well against him. Let him take care of it." A look of confusion set on all three of the Saiyans' faces. Bulma was condoning her child fighting. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain. You have to honor yours." She walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What did she mean by that, Papa?" asked Trunks. "What bargain?" A look came onto Vegeta's face that warned Trunks not to ask that question again.

"You were in the gravity room. When?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"That is impossible. I would have felt you and your opponent fighting. I only felt you."

"That's another thing, papa. His ki signature was weak. I could barely feel it when I was fighting him." Vegeta a slight look of worry.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, papa."

"We might be dealing with another android. That would mean that somehow Dr. Gero has managed to survive. Trunks, take your friend and go find Kakarotto. Tell him what is going on. We might have more to worry about than meets the eye right now. I will go to this ridiculous party. When I get back we'll discuss this further."

"Hai. C'mon, Goten. We have to go tell your father what happened." Trunks ran out the door. Goten followed behind, but was grabbed by the collar by Vegeta. Vegeta lifted him up until the boy was shoulder height to him. 

"Listen to me, you little pervert. If I ever catch you touching my wife again, you won't live to eat another candy bar." He dropped Goten to the floor. The half Saiyan wisely ran out the room and joined Trunks. 

**********

"This isn't fair! We didn't even get to eat any of it!" protested Trunks. He looked at the mound of dishes in front of him.

"I don't even live here," protested Goten. He couldn't believe the mountain of dishes that stood before him. He had seen nothing like it before.

"You will clean all of these dishes, boys. This is your punishment, Trunks, for going behind my back and trying to buy all that candy." Bulma was very stern. She was already in her party dress. Bulma had high expectations for this night. She was hoping for it to be full of romance so she decided to go with a Cinderella look.

"But…" Bulma flashed him a look and Trunks was quiet.

"But why am I being punished?" asked Goten.

"You will help as payment for me not telling your mother that you were with him. You know what she would do if she found out." Goten couldn't argue with that. In this case, Bulma was the savior. "Now I want all of this to be done by the time we get back from the dinner party." Bulma walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe this," said Trunks. He grabbed a dish and dipped it in the water. "They are going to a dinner party and we're stuck here to clean the dishes."

"Why can't we go to a dinner party?"

"Mom would spot us right away. We're only kids. Everyone would notice us."

"What if we wore a disguise?"

"Where are we going to find one that looks realistic? We can't go with a Halloween mask on." Trunks thought about it. He picked the plate out of the water and started to dry it with a towel.

"What if we go as Gotenks?" Goten asked innocently. Trunks dropped the plate he was holding and it shattered into a million pieces. Goten stared at the remnants of the plate, but Trunks didn't seem to care.

"Goten… that might actually work." Trunks had a devious smile on his face.

"But Trunks, your mother already knows what Gotenks looks like. She'll know that it's us."

"Hmmm. Maybe, but if we wear a tuxedo, she might not know."

"Your father will." Trunks realized that was true. Vegeta would sense their power and be on to them.

"You're right, Goten… but papa won't care. He won't want to be there. He won't say anything…I don't think. Either way, it is worth the chance, unless you want to stay here and wash dishes, Goten." Goten shook his head. "Alright, we'll wait until they leave and then we'll follow."

"How will we be able to follow them?"

"Goten, we can follow my father's ki signature."

"Oh yeah." Goten smiled a goofy smile (much like his father and brother).

**********

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. She had been waiting the last fifteen minutes for her husband to come down the stairs. He always does this to me. I finally get him to go somewhere I want and he tries to make us late. Bulma sighs. Sometimes I wonder if he loves me or if he just puts up with me. Bulma starts to pace back and forth. If he did love me, he wouldn't torture… Bulma's thought trailed off when she saw Vegeta standing in front of her. "Oh." Bulma couldn't help but stare at Vegeta's perfect looking tux. It had her in awe.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a low voice. Bulma broke her trance.

"Um…ye…yes." Vegeta stepped toward her and effortlessly lifted her off of the floor. Bulma stared deep into his eyes. Vegeta walked toward the door and opened it. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"Where is the cab? I ordered it a…"

"I sent that primitive piece of scrap metal back." Bulma stared at him with a blank expression. Vegeta smiled back at her. "I will be the transportation tonight." He slowly floated into the air and started to fly toward the party. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked after they had settled into a glide. "Why…"

"Shhhh. You upheld your part of the bargain. I will do so with mine. I will give you a night you will not forget." Bulma snuggled closer to her husband.

"Thank you."

"Go to sleep. When you wake we will be at the mansion."

"No. I want to stay awake for this. I want to savor and remember every moment of this memorable night. The night my Vegeta became my prince." Bulma took a look at the scenery around her. The night sky was clear, so the stars were at their brightest. The mountain ranges had a sweet glint to them of stardust, and the air smelled like the fresh water from the rivers below. Bulma took all of this in and, before she knew it, had fallen asleep in Vegeta's arms.

**********

"Okay, Goten, are you ready?" 

"Trunks. What are we going to do about clothes?"

"I don't know. We've never had to worry about clothes during the fusion before. We'll just have to worry about that when we get there." He stepped toward the door.

"Trunks, aren't we going to do the fusion now?"

"If we do it now, we'll have less time when we get to the party. We have to wait until we get there."

"But if we do it there, we'll get a lot of attention because the fusion is so loud."

"We don't have to do it right in front of the building, Goten. We just can't do it right here. We have to be a lot closer. Who knows how far the party is from here? What if we fuse now and it takes us forever to find them. By the time we got there we would diffuse. What will we do then?"

"We could do what we did with Mighty Mask." Trunks thought about that a second. They had been convincing as Mighty Mask. No one knew it was them until the end. Plus, since they had had the practice from that time, it would be easier now.

"You're right, but that would have to be a last resort. One of us would have to be the head and my mother would spot us. Not only that but our legs are too short. We would look funny."

"You're right. Okay, we'll fuse when we get there."

"Right. That way we can have more fun." Trunks opened the door. "We should run a little bit first. If we fly, dad will catch us right away. If mom knows something is up, we might get in trouble."

"Hai. But Trunks, what if we get all sweaty and stinky?" Trunks dug into his pocket and grabbed a capsule. 

"I have a capsule house that we can use to get cleaned and dressed in."

"You think of everything, Trunks."

"Yeah. Well, let's go." Trunks closed the door to the house. "Off to the party." Trunks ran away from the house at high speed.

"Party, party, party…" Goten's voice trailed off as he ran after his friend. The three of them were on their way to a party… three?

**********


	3. Party At The Madam's Mansion

Part 3- Party At The Madam's Mansion

Quote: Too much partying can be hazardous to your health

Goku stared at the house in his gray tuxedo with widening eyes. He was in total awe of the enormous size of the mansion. He tried to talk but couldn't really think of the right words… then they hit him. "Wow!"

"I had no idea that this place would be so big," said Chi Chi. She too was surprised at the size of the place. The outside of the mansion was plain and made of oak. In front of them were the many other guests that were going to the party. The crowd wasn't big, but the people were restless.

A short man in a red tuxedo came from inside the mansion and stood at the door. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the fabulous Madam's Mansion. I am the doorman, Victor. I am sorry to have kept you waiting but we were making final arrangements inside. As you know, the hostess Madam Tush is very adamant about throwing the best parties, and she didn't want to disappoint anyone today. Everything is now in order and you may all enter." There was a round of applause from the crowd. "Just have your invitations ready when you get to the door and you can be on your way." Everyone started to file into the mansion. Goku was practically jumping over everyone to get inside first. He didn't want to miss any of the great food. Somehow, though, he was pushed to the back of the line by the partygoers. By the time he made it to the door, all the other guests that had been waiting were already inside. Goku looked inside through the open door and saw… Paradise. Tables and tables of food, filled to capacity with the sweet smelling snacks. The Saiyan warrior tried to walk in, but Victor the doorman stepped in his way. "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm going to the party."

"Very good. May I see your invitation?" Goku searched himself but realized that he didn't have one. 

"Well… I… uh…" Realizing the situation, Victor closed the door. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot allow you to go in without an invitation."

"But…"

"No exceptions." Goku turned and ran back to Chi Chi. She was wearing a full-length red dress with a slit down the right side. 

"Chi Chi, do you have the invitations?" Goku looked like he was ready to lose it. Everyone had already had a full minute head start on the food. If he didn't get in there fast, there would be anything left to snack on.

"I… I…" She was obviously struggling with the words. Chi Chi didn't want to upset her husband (he was very fragile at times) but she saw no alternative. "Bulma has them. She never told me we needed them to get in."

"Where is she now?"

"Well, she called a cab to bring her and Vegeta to the party. They were supposed to leave about twenty minutes ago. That means that they should be here in about… ten minutes." Chi Chi sat down on a near by curb. Goku tried to, but almost fainted in the process. The idea of waiting ten minutes to eat was not very good to him. He could feel his stomach rumbling from the hunger already. Chi Chi pulled him down and snuggled closer to him. "We'll just have to wait." 

**********

The wind was blowing calmly when Bulma woke up. I must have left the window open. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her husband. In a few moments her memory came back to her and she snapped awake fully.

"Good evening," said Vegeta. He looked right into her eyes.

"Vegeta… where are we?"

"We're about a mile away from the mansion. We'll set down a few blocks away and walk… unless you want to fly the entire way?"

"No. We should walk. I don't want to ruin the entire night by being spotted floating in the air." Vegeta grunted in an amused manner. He picked up a little speed and started to descend toward the ground. As he did, Bulma caught a look at the view around her. The mansion was in a secluded area, but from the height that they were at Bulma could see a city in the distance. The bright lights gave it an angelic look. Bulma smiled. She was already enjoying herself and they hadn't even made it to the party yet. Vegeta descended all the way to the ground and touched down softly. "Here's where I get off." Said Bulma in a joking manner.

"Do you want to?"

"…" Vegeta started walking with Bulma down a dirt path.

"If you carry me any farther I won't be able to walk when I have to." Vegeta set down his wife. "Besides I don't want you to get embarrassed when you see Goku."

"Kakarotto is going to be here?"

"Yes. I invited he and Chi Chi to the party with us. I was given two extra tickets for some reason. I figured it would be a nice change for Chi Chi." Vegeta had a look of slight disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you; I really did forget. It won't be that bad. Chi Chi will keep him on his best behavior." Bulma motioned for Vegeta to set her down on the ground, which he did. They started walking toward the mansion.

"Are they already there?"

"Well, Chi Chi did say that she was going to try to get there very early. They might be there now!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and tried to run. "We have to hurry. I have their invitations and they can't get in without them." At this point Bulma was running but getting nowhere. She couldn't budge the Saiyan prince.

"Do you expect to get anywhere fast wearing those things?" He pointed down to her high heel shoes. Bulma blushed with embarrassment. Vegeta stepped over to her and picked her up again. "I will carry you… again."

"What about Goku?"

"If Kakarotto decides to say anything, I will kill him." Vegeta started a slow jog and they were once again on their way toward the party.

**********

"Stop, Goten!" yelled Trunks, putting on the brakes himself. They were in a forest but were at that very moment in a small clearing. Goten dug his feet into the ground and slowly came to a stop. By the time he had he was in a hole up to his knees.

"What's wrong, Trunks?"

"They stopped. Papa isn't flying anymore. He is on the ground now. Mother is with him. They might be close to the party."

"What do we do now, Trunks?" Trunks dug into his pocket and took out the capsule again. 

"We get cleaned up and go looking for a suit." Trunks pushed the button on the capsule and threw it into the center of the clearing. It bounced on the ground once and exploded into smoke. When the smoke cleared a small, blue house was in the clearing. Trunks and Goten ran up to the door and let themselves in. The inside was very plain. There was a couch and a small kitchen. A staircase led upstairs to a one-person bedroom and a moderate sized bathroom with a shower.

"Trunks, what will I change into? My clothes are smelly now."

"There are clothes upstairs, Goten." He pointed to the staircase. "You can take the first shower." Goten jumped up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom. Trunks walked over to the couch and plopped down. He brought his feet up and laid himself out. Peace. It feels good. I can't wait to get to this party. It's going to be a lot of fun. But afterward we have to deal with that Hunter problem. A frown came over Trunks' face at the thought and he closed his eyes. What is the deal with that guy? Why is he after me? Is he someone that I should know? Maybe he is from the past… or the future. He might be from the future, the one that Papa told me about. Do I do something to him in the future that makes him want to kill me? If he isn't from the future, is he from the past? Maybe he is from the present? If he is, wouldn't I have met him if he wanted to kill me? There are so many questions and so few answers. What is really going on here? What…

"Trunks!" Goten was shaking his friend now, trying to wake him back up. Trunks slowly complied, realizing he had fallen asleep while he was thinking. In a daze he walked up the stairs to the room and went into the bathroom. It was still a little steamy, but that didn't bother him. Trunks turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. After testing the water a few times he stripped and jumped in. 

Why am I even worrying so much about this? If Hunter shows his face again I'll just beat him like I did before. It's as simple as that, right? Maybe not. There is something weird about that guy. He is hiding something and I don't know what it is. To make matters worse, I don't think that he fought me at full strength. Is that what is bothering me? Am I afraid of losing? Am I afraid of dyi…? Trunks' thought was cut short by the sound of a door closing. Trunks listened for a moment, trying to see if he could hear any more noises. When he didn't, he turned off the shower and grabbed the nearby towel. Trunks tied it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and out of the bathroom. The bedroom was empty and quiet. There was a set of drawers in the wall, but there was no closet. There were two windows in the room and they were clothes. The bed was undisturbed except for the clothes that were laid out for Trunks. He quickly grabbed the black pants and t-shirt and put them both on. Trunks left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. "Goten?"

"Trunks?" The voice sounded kind of muffled. Trunks slowed his descent and scanned the room. Goten wasn't on the couch. Trunks looked toward the kitchen and saw the refrigerator door open. He jumped down the stairs and ran over to the kitchen. When he got there the half Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief. Goten wasn't being held hostage; he just had his mouth full of a chicken leg that he had found.

"Goten, did you hear someone come into the house?" Goten shook his head, seeing as he was unable to open his mouth. "I must be hearing things. All right, it's time to go find a suit." Trunks walked toward the door with Goten behind him, still holding the chicken leg. The left the house and Trunks returned it to capsule form. He put it back in his pocket.

"Where do we start looking, Trunks?" Goten had stopped eating to ask the question. 

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to the party to see if we can find someone with the right size. It might be the only way." 

"Okay." Goten takes a bite out of his chicken leg, only to realize that it isn't there. Perplexed, he looks around the area for it. He starts to ask Trunks where it is, but he catches a whiff of the scent of it. Goten searched for the source; it is close by. Goten walks where his nose leads him, which ends up being a tree. His eyes slowly move up the tree until they meet with a branch and the missing chicken leg. Not exactly sure of how it happened, Goten slowly levitates upward toward the food.

"I wonder…" said Trunks more so to himself than anyone. He had his back to Goten. "I wonder if we can buy a suit at this time of night. That might…"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Trunks turned around at the sound of his friend's scream to see him fall out of the tree; his clothes tattered from burn marks. 

"What the…" Trunks looked up into the tree. It was too dark to see very far. All he could see was shadows beyond the first branch. "Who are you?" Then it hit him. He knew who it was. "Hunter, get down here and face me, you reject!" As an answer, a ki blast shot from the tree right at Trunks. It was easily dodged to the side, but Trunks didn't dodge the second one that hit him before he even touched the ground from dodging the first one. Trunks hit the floor hard and rolled a couple of times, getting dirty all over again. He came to a stop just as a figure dropped out of the tree. It was Hunter.

"Did I hear correctly when you said that you were going to a party?" said the sinister fighter. "Now you didn't actually think that I would allow you to go to a party without me, did you? I am really hurt. I wanted to play a bit more, Trunks. Don't you want to play?" Hunter threw another ki ball at Trunks. The Saiyan dodged it and rolled onto his feet.

"What do you want?"

"…I thought that was already settled before. I want your head." Hunter took a step forward. He set himself up in a fighting stance. "I think we should start this thing off… with a bang." Hunter floated into the air. He kept moving up until he was above the tops of the trees. "Let's make a little room. We don't want anything to get in the way, now do we?" Hunter straightened out his right arm. He pointed his index and middle fingers at Trunks. Then he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand.

"You idiot! If you do that, everyone will hear you, not to mention that you might start a fire!"

"Ask me if I care." Hunter started to gather energy on his fingertips. Trunks once again had to act fast. His first reaction was to go over and grab his friend as he had done earlier in the day but Trunks knew that even if he did, the chances that he might get away were not all the great. He decided to stand his ground.

I don't even know if I can do this right, but it works for Goten. Maybe it will work for me. Trunks cupped his hands and brought them over to his right side. "Ka…"

"How sweet. Are you going to try that Kamehameha move that Son Goku uses so much?" Trunks almost lost his concentration when he heard that. He immediately started to wonder how Hunter could possibly know about Goku, but Trunks was to keep his thoughts straight and he continued with the move.

"Me…"

"Okay. Let's make this interesting." The ki energy surrounding Hunter grew.

"Ha…"

"It's now or never, Trunks. Can you get rid of me, or will I finally destroy you?" Hunter said in an almost joking tone.

"Me…"

"TIME TO DIE, TRUNKS! VULCAN ERASER!"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Hunter shot a thin beam of energy, while Trunks' beam was more than ten times the size of it. The beams collided and exploded on impact. Trunks was tossed back and rammed a tree. He was practically plastered against it until the blast subsided. Then he was able to fall to the ground. The blast had lit up the area for everyone within fifty miles to see.

"Uhhh." Moaned Goten. He was soar all over. He felt like he had been shot. He stood up and took a look around. The entire area for a fifty-yard radius had been cleared out… completely. In the middle of the destruction Goten could see a figure. He approached the figure and found out that it was Trunks. He was not in good shape. Goten ran over to his friend, careful to look around for any signs of attackers (especially Hunter). He made it to his friend safe and Goten then started to check to make sure that Trunks was still alive. "Trunks! Trunks! TRUNKS!" To the delight of Goten, his friend started to move.

"What… is going on?" 

"I don't know. I was unconscious when it happened. What did you do?"

"It… was that… damn Hunter!" Trunks' aura flared briefly before lost his energy and fell unconscious. 

"Trunks!" Goten cried one more time, but he knew it was pointless. Trunks wasn't dead, but he had suffered a serious blow to the chest. He was out for the count. Now Goten was in a very difficult situation; he had to come up with a plan. That was not his strong point, although he didn't have much of a choice with his friend being in such a condition. He thought about carrying Trunks to the party to tell Vegeta and Bulma, but that wouldn't be a good idea. He would be an open target to attack and it might take too long. Instead Goten decided that it might be safer to leave Trunks in the capsule house. He would be by himself, but if Hunter was caught in the blast too then he probably was in just as bad a condition as Trunks. Goten grabbed the capsule out of his friend's pocket and opened the house. He brought Trunks up to the bedroom and laid him down. "I won't let you down, Trunks. I'll go get Vegeta." Goten ran out of the house and flew off to get Vegeta.

**********

"Vegeta!" exclaimed a relieved Goku. Vegeta put Bulma down just before the tall man bowled him over.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Vegeta threw Goku off of him and jumped back up, dusting himself off. Goku landed on his feet.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away. Where are the invitations?" Bulma handed one to Goku, who took it, sprinted for the door, put it in the Victor the doorman's hand and ran into the party in the span of two seconds.

"He has been waiting a while to get inside. He wants to get some food." Said Chi Chi, a little embarrassed by the whole situation.

"That's alright. I'm sorry that I forgot to give you the invitations before you came here." Said Bulma apologetically.

"That's okay. Let's go inside and have some fun." Bulma nodded and went with Chi Chi to the door. She stopped when she saw Vegeta staring at a spot in a distance. Bulma walked back over to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"There is smoke over there." Bulma followed Vegeta's eyes to a spot in the sky, but she could see no smoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… let's go inside." Bulma stood stunned and confused as Vegeta walked toward the door. She followed behind him and they entered with Chi Chi into the party. The inside of the Madam's Mansion was very impressive. The main room was huge, and it was the sight of the party. There seemed to be uncountable amount of doors inside of the main room. Chi Chi and Bulma stepped off to the side to mingle with some of the guests. Vegeta went straight over to the man stuffing his face on the other side of the room, Son Goku. "Kakarotto, stop that! You look like a fool!" Goku stopped stuffing his face to talk.

"Sorry. I was hungry. Is something wrong?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Kakarotto, you're as dense as a brick! That brat's ki was flaring up all day!"

"You mean Trunks? Maybe he was just training with Goten."

"Damn it, Kakarotto. His ki was almost at full power. When is the last time that they trained like that?" Goku thought about that and realized that Goten and Trunks did very little real training.

"If you're worried, why don't you just go find out what he is doing?"

"I'm not worried, damn it! I don't care what that brat does, but if his mother finds out that he is running around she'll blow her top."

"Vegeta, do you want me to go and check on him?"

"No. The brat is a Saiyan. He can handle himself. Besides, your wife would kill you if you tried to set foot outside of this building."

"Then why are you worrying?"

"I'm not worrying!" Vegeta stormed off, realizing that he had made no progress. He also realized that he was really unsure of the reason he had told what happened to Goku. He had a lot of thinking to do. Vegeta located a spot to the side away from everyone and walked over to it, shutting himself off from the world.

**********

Goten was finally closing in on Vegeta's ki signature. He had been running at high speeds, hoping to avoid detection. He felt a little uncomfortable about leaving Trunks by himself. Hunter could be anywhere. However, Goten knew that the fastest way to get help would be to go by himself and find Vegeta or his father, Goku. Goten continued to run and soon found himself at a huge building that could be nothing other than a mansion.

"I think I found it." He ran around to the front and saw the door. There was a short man with a red tuxedo in front of it. Goten concentrated for a second and felt Vegeta's ki signature inside of it. He was definitely in the right place. Goten ran over to the front door but the doorman stepped in his way.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Victor.

"I need to get inside. It's an emer…"

"Do you have an invitation?"

"Invitation?"

"I am sorry, sir. I can't let you in without an invitation." Victor motioned for Goten to go away, but there was no compliance.

"You let me in!" demanded Goten.

"I cannot do that. I am sorry." Goten was fuming now. He decided to get in by force. He took a few steps backward and then charged the doorman headfirst. Goten made contact and tried to push his way through, but surprisingly he couldn't budge the doorman. Surprised, he stopped to take a breath. Victor took this opportunity to grab the little kid by the shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" Goten's question was answered when Victor threw him away like garbage and he landed on the hard stone floor. Goten stood up and brushed himself off. He had to find a way inside to help his buddy. He looked over the door and saw some windows. It didn't take long to come up with an idea. "I think I can get in there." Goten walked around the building and found an open window. He floated up to it and entered the building. Goten found himself in a hall. There were dozens of doors and halls in view and Goten had no idea which way to go. "I just know I'm going to get lost." He started walking, hoping he could figure out the maze.

**********

Trunks woke up and was sore all over. It was very apparent that he had been in a battle. His head was swimming in pain and he could barely move. Trunks attempted to get out of bed but pain shot up his chest. The Saiyan slumped to the ground and sighed.

"What happened to me? Was the fight that bad? Where is Hunter?" Trunks pulled himself back up to the bed and maneuvered himself into a sitting position. He gently took off the scraps of shirts and examined his wound. It was bad, but his Saiyan blood would heal it. He would be fine in time. "I feel so helpless. I can barely even stand." Trunks looked around the room. It seemed kind of empty for some reason. Something was missing…Goten.

"Goten! Goten!" Trunks thought for a moment about where Goten could be. "He might have gone ahead to tell my father what's going on. I hope that he is able to find him." Trunks laid back down in the bed. He knew that if he was going to walk at all, it wouldn't be any time soon. The best bet was for him to rest and relax for a while, until his help came. "This is probably going to be a long night." Trunks began to think more about his wound. "Papa would be proud."

"That he would." Trunks looked up and saw Hunter. At first it was total disbelief that set over him. Hunter had been in the same blast that he had. How was he standing? Then Trunks looked at Hunter's left hand. In that hand he had a thick stick, which he was supporting himself on.

"You're in great shape," said Trunks, trying to mock the evil monster standing before him.

"I'm standing; you're not."

"You still want to fight? You don't look like you can do much like that."

"I can still kill you, but that isn't why I am here."

"Changing your plans again I see. What are you going to do now?" 

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to pay your friend Goten a visit over at the Madam's Mansion." Trunks was angered by this but attempted to keep his temper under control. Hunter started talking in a childish voice. "You don't want me to go visit him. He's my friend too." Hunter made his way toward the door. "You should really get some on your feet soon, Trunks, because after you see what I do to your friend you be too depressed to move."

"You can't do that! You're in just as bad shape as I am!"

"Are you sure about that?" Hunter dropped the stick and stretched out a little bit to show Trunks that he was uninjured. "That's the thing about you Saiyans. You're so fragile."

"That's impossible! You can't be…"

"I am healed, Trunks. As a matter of fact, you look pretty good yourself. You'll be all right in a couple of hours. I think we should change that." Hunter quickly raised a hand and shot a ki ball at Trunks. It struck the Saiyan right in the chest, in the same area that had already been injured. Trunks let out a silent scream and curled up into a ball, the pain too intense to ignore.

"Ba…s…tard…"

"Now Trunks. Don't you get any ideas about leaving here. I want you to be right here when I get back so that I can finish you off properly." Hunter walked up to the doorway. "And don't you worry about Goten. I will make sure that he is well taken care of." With that, Hunter disappeared out the door. Trunks slowly managed to get himself out of the curl and was able to relax. Through deep breathing and concentration he was able to get the pain under control.

"I have to… warn Goten." Trunks crawled out of the bed and slowly out of the room. He made his way to the steps and tried to grab on to the railing, but it was too high and he fell head over heels down to the bottom of the steps. Trunks grabbed on to the railing and, with all of his might, managed to pull himself to his feet. He supported himself on the railing and stopped a moment to catch his breath. "Damn that Hunter. I won't let him get to Goten." Trunks walked over to the door and went outside. He looked around the surrounding area, hoping to find some sign of Hunter, but he knew that was pointless. Hunter was long gone. Trunks gathered as much ki as he could and attempted to levitate. He did get a few inches off of the floor, but it was soon apparent that he wouldn't be getting too far that way. Trunks touched down and once again had to wait a few moments to catch his breath.

"I guess I'll have to run to the mansion." A more accurate statement may have been walk. Trunks started walking in the direction of his father's ki, hoping to find Goten before Hunter did. "It's a race against time now."

**********

"Trunks" said Vegeta. He could feel his son's ki signature get significantly weaker in the last couple of minutes. Vegeta knew that something was going down. His curiosity got the best of him and he started toward the door.

"Just where do you think that you are going?" asked someone from behind. Vegeta turned around and saw exactly who he expected to stop him; it was Bulma.

"The brat has gotten himself into some sort of trouble. He's been beat up and I'm going to get him."

"Trunks is at home. You know that. Are you that desperate to get out of this deal that you would lie about our own son?"

"Why don't you believe me? The brat is in trouble. Something weird has been going on all day and Trunks has been in the middle of it. Haven't you even been paying attention?"

"Paying attention to what? What are you talking about?"

"There is something going on here too."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Take a look around you, woman!" Bulma took a look around the surrounding area but was unable to find anything wrong.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Said Bulma. She was convinced that there was nothing wrong.

"There are over forty people in this room, but none of them are even looking at each other." Bulma looked back to the people in the room. It was then that she noticed that Vegeta was right. Everyone was practically motionless and staring into nothing. Bulma was now only partially convinced that something was wrong. Vegeta could see that. "Do you think that I am making this up? I already told you before; you won the bet and I will uphold my end of the bargain." Vegeta walked off just as Chi Chi walked up to Bulma.

"What was that all about?" asked Chi Chi.

"I don't know. He said something was wrong with Trunks and I thought that he was just trying to get out of our deal but now I'm not sure." Chi Chi didn't seem to be thinking about that. She had been caught by the "deal" part of the sentence. Her gossip ear had gotten the best of her.

"Deal? What deal?"

"He bet me that if I could train with him that he would go to the party with me. I won, but that isn't important now. Why are all of these people just standing around doing nothing?" Chi Chi's jaw dropped. She was still stuck on the concept of Bulma and Vegeta training.

"You trained with Vegeta in the gravity room? How did you do that?"

"How? You mean I haven't shown you my new invention yet?" Chi Chi shook her head. "Oh. Okay, I'll just show it to you now." Bulma brought Chi Chi over to a table that had been reserved for her and Vegeta, taking her time to look around at the guests that had seemed to have all the life sucked out of them, and looked in her pocketbook. They look almost… artificial. They're like ro…

"May I have your attention?" asked an attendant that was standing at the bottom of the staircase, cutting Bulma off in mid thought. Chi Chi, Bulma, and even Vegeta turned to look. Of course, Goku was still finishing his last plate of food (for now) and couldn't be bothered to look. "Introducing the hostess of the party… Madam Heidy Tush." The many people in attendance applauded respectfully. All eyes went to the top of the steps and rested upon a stunning figure. A woman about five feet and nine inches stood atop the stairs. She had on a black, silk dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. Her high heel shoes were also were also black. She had long black gloves that reached past her elbows.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am your hostess, Madam Heidy Tush. Welcome to my party." Chi Chi couldn't believe how absolutely stunning she was. Chi Chi turned to Bulma to say something but her friend had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Bulma?"

"It's her. She looks different." Chi Chi looked at the Madam. She had never seen her before so she had no idea what she was supposed to look like.

"What's wrong with her. She looks flawless." Chi Chi had a hint of disappointment to her voice.

"I've never met her, but she is supposed to be "pleasantly round"."

"You mean she…" Chi Chi trailed off as she examined the figure of The Madam again. It was a lot of things. Round wasn't one of them.

"I think Vegeta might have been right. Something is wrong." Bulma looked at The Madam with an untrusting look. Whatever was going on obviously involved her.

"I hope that you will all have a wonderful time." Said the Madam. "The night is young and my master plan has yet to be unfolded." Madam Heidy Tush walked down the stairs and approached Bulma. The Madam leaned over to her so that she was right next to Bulma's ear. "The fun has just begun." 

**********


	4. A Rae Of Hope

Part 4- A Rae of Hope

Quote: The only impossible thing in life is to figure out women

"Where am I?" Goten had found a way to get himself completely lost. He couldn't even get back to the room he started in. It seemed like the entire place was one long hall meant to get him lost. "If I don't find Vegeta, Trunks might get hurt." Goten became saddened at the thought of his ailing friend, sitting in the capsule house all alone. 

"So what I was saying was that Jane should buy her stocks through our company, that way…" The voice could be heard from around the corner.

"Eeep!" Goten clapped his hands over his mouth to avoid being heard. He had to move fast. His thought about running back down the hall, but it was too far. He would be caught. The only other logical thing to do was to pick a door. Goten had tried to avoid going into any of the rooms. The fact was that he was scared of another incident happening like the one he had earlier with Bulma and Vegeta. Right now, though, he didn't have much of a choice. Goten quickly scanned all of the doors. The all looked the same, so he opened the closet one and jumped in just before the talking pair walked down the hall. Goten pressed his ear up against the side of the door to listen as they walked by.

"Who's there?" asked an old man from the inside of the room. Goten froze. There was a short hallway from the door to the main room, which would have blocked the man's view if his chair weren't directly across from the door. "I said who's there?" Goten didn't make a sound or move. He was petrified.

That's it. I'm done for. Goten stared at the old man in the chair, who coincidentally was staring right back at him. But there was something wrong. Is he looking at me? Why hasn't he noticed me yet? Goten decided to take a chance and he took a step into the room. One after another, he slowly made his way toward the man. To Goten's surprise, the old man didn't move. He's blind. Goten straightened up in relief. He tip toed his way to the door and exited the room as quietly as possible. He leaned up against the wall and sighed. "I have to find my way out of here." Goten walked down the hall a little ways before realizing that he was going to be lost again. He stopped and tried to think of a plan. "Maybe I should try another door." He thought about it a moment. It was obvious that he wasn't going to find anything roaming the hallways. If he tried a couple of rooms he might find something useful, like a door or a map.

"Stop, Todd. We aren't even in our room yet." Goten listened in. It was another couple coming from around the corner. Goten's time frame to choose a door was rapidly diminishing again. "Um… this one." He picked a door three away from the one he was at and entered the room quickly, once again barely escaping detection. 

"That was close." Goten looked around the new room. It was bigger than the other one, plus there seemed to be no one inside. "Great. I can hide out here until those guys leave." Goten ran over and jumped on the bed. It was then that he heard a sound that he wished he hadn't. It was a shower.

"We are family…" sang a female voice. It was coming from another door in the room that no doubt led to a bathroom.

"Not again." Goten could just see the events from earlier in the day replaying themselves over now. He rolled off of the bed and was going to exit the room, but he heard the voices of the people outside. He stopped short at the door and listened in. 

"What do you mean you talked to Melisa?" asked the female voice.

"I only talked to her for a minute," said the male voice.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"NO! Why does everything have to turn to cheating?"

"You tell me!" Goten didn't understand what was going on between the two, but from his experience with Bulma and Vegeta, they didn't sound like they would be going anywhere anytime soon. To make matters worse the shower turned off at that moment. Goten began to panic. There was nowhere to hide. Actually, there were two places: a closet and under the bed. He chose under the bed. After he scooted under it, Goten realized that he had picked a good hiding spot. The bed was low enough to hide him and, at the same time, watch the door to the bathroom. The door was close enough to the point where whoever was inside would have to see him as soon as she came out or she wouldn't spot him.

I hope it isn't Bulma. The door opened and let the steam from inside streak out. From inside came a girl about Goten's age with short, blonde hair. She had one towel around her body and she was drying her hair with the other. The girl made her way over to the closet and grabbed some clothes out. Goten couldn't see enough to know what they were. Then there were a series of sounds. A towel dropped to the floor and landed to the side of the bed. Then a hand came down under the bed.

"Where are my boots?" asked the girl to herself. Her hand searched and came closer to Goten. He dodged it as best he could without making any noise, but she was getting closer. Luckily he spotted her boots and was able to move them into her reach before she found him. She pulled the both of them from under the bed and put them on her feet. The girl stood up and didn't move. Goten held his breath, hoping that she would just leave the room, but she didn't budge.

What is she doing? Why won't she go away?

"I guess that's everything." The girl took a step forward before stopping. Then she bent down and looked under the bed, right at Goten. "You can come out from under there now."

"What the…" Goten jumped when she saw him and hit his head on the bottom of the bed. "Owww." He crawled out from under the bed and rubbed his head. "How did you know that I was under there?"

"I saw you when I came out of the bathroom." Goten noticed that she was unusually calm for someone who knew that someone else was in the room with them while they were practically naked.

"You didn't say anything."

"If I said something, you would have come out from under there and I would never had gotten a chance to get dressed. If I made you leave the room, you might not have stayed long enough for me to ask you why you were under there… so why were you under there." Goten realized that there was no point to lying. She probably already had him figured out.

"I was hiding."

"From who?"

"Everyone. I don't have a ticket, but I need to tell my friend's father that he is in trouble."

"Really? Is it bad?"

"Yeah. I had to leave him in a capsule house to get help. If I don't hurry he might not make it."

"That sounds awful." The girl thought about it for a second. "Maybe I can help. I can heal people."

"Really?" asked Goten. "How?" The girl showed him the palms of her hands. 

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that I am able to heal people by placing my hands on them." To prove her point she placed her hand on Goten's forehead. A yellow light glowed and within a matter of seconds the pain was all gone. Goten couldn't believe it. He hadn't hit his head all that hard, but this girl's power was amazing anyway.

"That's pretty cool." He rubbed his head just to make sure it had worked.

"So what is your friends name?"

"Trunks, and my name is Goten." He stuck his hand out to shake, unable to think of any other way to greet her. She took it and shook it.

"My name is Rae." She bowed slightly. Goten did the same out of respect.

"Okay. Now we have to go help Trunks. I hope he is still okay." Rae had a strange look on her face that caught the attention of Goten. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I know that name."

"Trunks?"

"Yes. It sounds familiar, as does yours. I don't know why." Rae scratched her head. "Anyway, let's go." She ran out of the room and started down the hall with Goten close behind. "Do you know where you left your friend?"

"Yes. He's in the woods. He was attacked by someone named Hunter and we…"

"Hunter?" interjected Rae. Goten nodded his head.

"Do you know him too?"

"I don't know." Rae shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. She stopped her thought when they reached the end of the hall. "Here we are." Rae pointed to a window. Goten stared at it, then at her, confused as to what he was supposed to do.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to open the window for me like a gentleman?" She gestured toward the window again. Goten shrugged and opened it. "Thank you." Rae carefully stepped through, moving slowly from the window sill to a nearby tree." Goten was now more confused than before.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you climb over there?"

"What did you expect me to do? We can't go out the front. If you get spotted you'll never get back to your friend."

"Yeah, but…"

"What did you expect me to do? Fly down?" Rae started to laugh a little bit. Goten's face turned slightly red, which made Rae laugh harder… until she saw Goten float out the window. It startled her and she was thrown of balance. Rae fell out of the tree, but she didn't fall far before Goten caught her. He set down on the ground below the window and placed her on her feet. Rae was just a little too stunned to say much of anything. There was a brief silence before she was able to collect herself. "You can fly?" Goten nodded his head.

"My brother taught me."

"Your brother can fly too?" Goten looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah. So can my father, Trunks, his father, Krillan…" Rae's head started to spin as all the names of the people who could fly were read off to her. When it was finished Goten had to take a deep breath.

"If Trunks can fly, why didn't he just fly here himself?"

"He can't. He's too weak." Goten snapped back to reality, remembering his first goal. "We have to help him." He floated off of the floor and was about to blast off when he looked back at Rae on the ground, staring at him.

"Forgetting something."

"Sorry." Goten landed and picked Rae back up again. He lifted off of the ground and slowly started to fly back to the capsule house. "I hope we're not too late."

"So do I."

**********

"Hello, Bulma," said the Madam. She pointed to a big table that had a reserved sign on it. "Bring your husband and your friends and join me over here. We have a lot to talk about." Madam Tush approached the table and sat in the largest seat. Taking the Madam up on her offer first was Chi Chi, but not before she retrieved her husband from the food table."

"But Chi Chi, I'm hungry," complained Goku.

"All you've been doing is eating since we got here. Let's go NOW!" She grabbed Goku by the ear and pulled him away from the table. He desperately tried to hold on to his plate, but he was unable to do so. It fell onto the ground, spilling the food everywhere."

"NOOOO!" Goku whimpered as Chi Chi dragged him over to the Madam's table, all the while his eyes fixed on the lost food. "I didn't even get a chance to try the cheesecake."

"Vegeta?" Bulma called as she closed in on her husband. Vegeta was in one of the corners of the room, looking out a twenty-foot window.

"Who is she?" he asked without turning to face his wife.

"Who is who?"

"That woman you were just talking to. Who is she?"

"Oh her. That is the hostess, Madam Heidy Tush." Bulma took another step toward him. "Why? Do you recognize her?"

"No, but she has a very distinct aura to her. It seems that she has a lot of fighting power."

"Fighting power? The Madam? That's impossible. She can't move any faster than a quick walk. She's always wearing high-heel shoes. She can't fight."

"I can see how she looks!" he snapped, a little annoyed that she was still unconvinced that something was going on. "Just because she looks that way now doesn't mean that she can't fight."

"Well, even if she can fight, what is the problem?"

"The problem is that she isn't the only one I feel great power from."

"… What do you mean?" Vegeta turned toward Bulma and walked up to her. 

"Look." He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around so that she was facing the party again.

"What am I looking at?"

"Everyone." Bulma gasped at the word. "Everyone here is at least at the power level of that bald headed monk Krillan. Some have even more, but the Madam is the exception."

"How high is her power?" Bulma asked, almost whispering.

"That is just the problem. Hers is the lowest." Bulma felt a wave of relief flow over her body. She had been a little frightened for a moment.

"Then that's a good thing."

"No." Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You wouldn't know because you can't read power levels." Vegeta was hesitating, almost as if he didn't want to tell Bulma what was going on. "She has such a low level because she is trying to hide it."

"Hide it?"

"She is pushing down her power level because it is so high. I don't know exactly how high it is, but it is probably enough to give Kakarotto or myself a problem." Bulma felt uneasy about that. "Where is his mate?"

"Chi Chi? She is… with the…" She choked up on the words. Vegeta stepped over until he was right along side of her.

"There is nothing to worry about right now. As long as Kakarotto is with her, she cannot be harmed." That eased her heart a little bit. Bulma then grabbed the arm of Vegeta and pulled him close.

"No reason to take any chances." They walked over to the table and sat down.

**********

The night had become a little cooler. The wind was starting to pick up and there were signs of rain about to fall. None of this was good news to Trunks, who was slowly making his way through the forest. He had made it a considerable distance from the capsule house, but he still had a long way to go to get to the mansion. His job was being made worse by the changing conditions. Trunks took a step forward toward a hill. He had to stop to catch his breath.

"I'm almost there. I have to keep going." Trunks took a deep breath, sending a surge of pain through his chest. "Damn! I need a senzu." Trunks carefully placed his foot at the start of the hill, trying to keep his balance. He slowly put more and more pressure on it. "That went well. Now all I only have to do that about one hundred more times." Trunks put his foot out to take another step but slipped. In a matter of a second he was flat on his face and moving down a mudslide. "AHHHHH!" Trunks fell head over heels the whole way down to the bottom of the hill. That was when he collided head first with a tree stump.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He rubbed his head, getting all of the mud, dirt, and leaves out of his hair. He rolled over and landed on his stomach. After a few minutes of struggling, Trunks knew that he wasn't going to be able to get up anytime soon, possibly ever. "It's over. I'm done for. I can't move." Trunks placed his head on his arm. "I… should just go to sleep." He closed his eyes for the last time.

**********

"How far is it, Goten?" asked Rae.

"It's right there." Goten pointed to an open field with a building somewhere near the center. "That's where Trunks is." Goten increased his speed and landed in front of the house in no time. He set Rae down on her feet and ran inside. Rae followed close behind.

"Trunks!" she yelled as she entered the door.

"Trunks!" Goten ran upstairs and disappeared into the bedroom. He came out a few moments later in a panic. "He's not there."

"Where could he be? Didn't you say that he was injured?" Goten nodded his head. "Then maybe he tried to get to the party to find you." Rae rushed out the door. Goten came out a few moments later and saw her staring at the ground.

"What are you looking at?"

"Can't you see the ground?" Goten gave her a blank look. "The ground is pushed down here." Still Goten gave her the blank look. "Someone was here not to long ago and, by the impression in the ground, it looks like they were dragging there feet. Whoever it was that left those prints had to be in bad shape." Rae pointed to the side. "He went that way. C'mon." Rae ran off toward the forest. Goten took a moment to look at the spot on the ground that she had pointed out. He bent over so that he was inches away and was finally able to see the impression that Rae had seen.

"How did she see that?" he wondered aloud.

"Let's go, Goten." Rae had to yell from over fifty feet away. Goten stood up off the floor and ran to catch up. They entered the forest at the same time. Rae walked forward, staring at the ground, while Goten followed a few feet behind, trying to understand how she was able to see the ground prints.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think I do." Rae pointed to a hill. "He is somewhere down there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The prints here are very heavy. They haven't been here all that long. As a matter of fact, they are very fresh. He's probably at the bottom." Rae took a couple of steps backward.

"What are you doing?"

"Going down the fast way." She ran forward and jumped, flipping forward. Goten's jaw dropped. Rae hit a tree, bounced off, and landed on the ground without getting a drop of mud on herself. Goten floated down to her, stunned by what he had just seen.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't know you could fly either." She said, making fun of him.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because I don't like to show off."

"Oh… well where is Trunks?" Rae looked around, trying to pick up on the trail again.

"Look! There!" Rae ran over to a spot a few yards away. Goten flew. They both stopped just before they reached their destination, unable to believe what they had seen. Rae was almost at tears. "Is that him?" Goten approached the body and knelt down.

"Trunks." He nudged his friend, hoping that he would make some movement. "Can you help him?"

"Not if he is…" Rae stopped, not wanting to end the sentence, but Goten already knew what she meant. "Is he?" Goten placed his hand on the neck of Trunks. He didn't know exactly how to do it, but he was going to try. He checked for a pulse and felt none. The tears were welling up in his eyes more and more with each moment. 

"No, Trunks. You can't die. Not now. Trunks!" Goten slammed his eyes shut to try to keep the tears from pouring out, but it was no use. His eyes drained and the emotion exploded forth. "TRUNKS!"

"What?" Goten's eyes shot open like bullets. He stared at his friend, not sure if what he had just heard was a dream.

"Trunks?"

"Goten?" Trunks head lifted ever so slowly until he was eye to eye with Goten. "How you doing, Goten?" Trunks' head fell back down to his arm.

"Rae! Please help him!"

"Okay." She stepped over to Trunks and carefully rolled him over to his back. The Saiyan groaned. "That's a good sign." Rae placed her hands lightly on the chest of Trunks, which was covered in mud. Then the yellow glow incased the area. Goten watched as she worked on him for over a minute.

"What's happening? Why is it taking so long?"

"I'm sorry. It's all of the mud. It takes longer when something is in the way." Rae closed her eyes to concentrate more. The yellow glow brightened and Trunks started flinching. 

"Whoa!" Trunks said as he sat up. "I'm healed. What happened?" He looked at Rae. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rae. Hello, Trunks."

"You know my name?" asked Trunks. He sat up and cleaned himself off the best that he could. Of course the mud wasn't budging, but he had more important things on his mind.

"Yes I do." Rae could see that explaining everything might take a couple of minutes. "Goten told me."

"I did?" asked a confused Goten. Rae nudged him and he shut up. She thought it best not to tell Trunks the truth, not just yet anyway. She would wait for a more appropriate time.

"Well there is no time to get into that now," said Trunks. "Hunter is on his way toward the party."

"Hunter?" asked Goten. "Did you see him again?" Trunks looked at his newly healed chest.

"Yeah. I saw him. He was going to try to find you at the party. I guess he didn't do a very good job."

"I beg to differ. I've been doing very well." Everyone looked up and saw Hunter floating above. A mix of fear and anger rushed over Trunks. "I'm hurt that you would think that I would fail so easily."

"You bastard!" Trunks jumped off of the ground and into the air. "You aren't going to get away that easily!"

"Then follow me, Trunks. I have a couple of people that I want you to meet." Hunter blasted off and Trunks rushed after him. Goten and Rae were left in the rain, which was coming down hard now.

"Something bad is about to happen, isn't it?" asked Rae.

"Yes. This isn't good. I have to go help him. You have to stay here."

"No! Have you forgotten that I can heal? If something goes wrong I can help you." Goten started to argue, but he knew that she was right. 

"Okay. I'll bring you back there, but you have to stay outside and out of the way. You might get hurt. Promise me that you will stay out of danger." Rae was silent. She wanted to help as much as she could, and she was worried about what would happen to Goten.

"I can't."

"Promise me!" Rae was beginning to cry. She had met Goten only about an hour ago, maybe a little more, and she was already feeling fond of him. She had to make sure he would survive the encounter, but she couldn't do that if Goten didn't bring her back to the mansion with him. She had no choice in the matter.

"Okay. I'll stay out of the way." Rae felt like she was going to be helpless, but Goten gave her a smile that made a smile come to her face as well.

"Thanks." Goten picked her up and they blasted off after Trunks and Hunter, knowing that they were going into a battle zone.

**********

"So, Vegeta, I have heard so much about you," said the Madam.

"From where?" The tone in Vegeta's voice showed that he wished not to talk, but the Madam seemed to take this as a challenge.

"I have many sources. They are not important. What is important is what they told me about you and your friend here, Goku." Hearing his Goku actually started to pay attention to the conversation.

"What do you know about me?" asked Goku.

"I know that you are not from this world. I know that in fact you are actually a Saiyan warrior who was sent here by the government of your world which Vegeta had power over. You landed on the earth and were meant to exterminate the inhabitants but you instead lived with them. You defeated all of the enemies that threatened the world: Radditz, Nappa, Frieza, Buu, and even Vegeta." That remark earned the Madam a very evil look from the Saiyan prince, who was not happy about being reminded of the first battle between he and Kakarotto.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been studying you. A girl has to have her hobbies."

"I am no lab rat," said Vegeta bluntly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Vegeta got up from the table and walked away. Bulma looked at the Madam in disbelief before following him. The Madam pretended to be surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Vegeta doesn't like to talk about the time when we first met," explained Goku. "It wasn't on the best of terms."

"Really?" The Madam stood up. "Well that means that he isn't going to like what's going to happen here all that much either."

"What?" Goku stood up, but was quickly forced back into his seat. Large wires were twisting around him and soon they had him covered. They continued to rap around him and tighten. In a matter of seconds, they had him in a sphere shape prison. Chi Chi jumped back and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked, scared out of her wits.

"I wouldn't worry about him right now. He can take care of himself, I'm sure. You should be more worried about whether I am going to kill you." Madam Tush pushed away her chair; that was all the warning Chi Chi needed. She could fight, but she knew this was way out of her league. Chi Chi took off, right by Vegeta and Bulma. Both had turned around to see what had happened. A hole opened in the floor under Goku's sphere and sucked him in, closing completely afterward.

"Bulma, get back! Get Chi Chi and get out of here!"

"But…"

"NOW!" Bulma obeyed and grabbed Chi Chi by the arm. She pulled her friend to her feet and they both ran out the door. Vegeta looked back at the Madam. There was an intense rage in his face, but it also had calmness to it. "So this was a trap. Can't say that I'm surprised."

"If you knew, why did you come?"

"I have my reasons, none of which need to be explained to you." 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." The Madam stepped away from the table and toward Vegeta. "You are so stubborn. That is exactly why we aren't going to use you for the experiment."

"Experiment?" That had somewhat caught Vegeta's attention, although he continued to be on his guard.

"Ah yes. This is supposed to be the point in the story where the bad guy tells the good guy exactly what the plan is." She brushed her hair out of her face in a playful way.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me. Pity." Vegeta smirked. The Madam returned the glance. Vegeta grabbed his tuxedo and pulled it off, throwing it on a nearby table. "I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of you. No offense."

"None taken, but you'll be wasting your time. I have nothing against telling you anything. We just have to change the environment." Vegeta wondered what she was talking about.

"What are… shit!" Vegeta jumped up off of the floor just in time to avoid a wire coming out of the ground. Several more shot up and tried to coil around the Saiyan, but he was able to dodge them easily. Madam Tush looked on with interest.

"You're not half bad. Let's turn up the heat." At her word, more than five hundred more wires shot up from the ground. Vegeta quickly dodged and blasted at them, but they were too great in numbers. As Vegeta attempted to blow another wire up with a ki shot, one latched on to his food."

"Crap!" Vegeta was slammed down to the ground and instantly tied up in metal wires from the neck down. 

"That's the end of that. Now that the environment has been dealt with, I can finish my story."

"You little witch!" Madam Tush laughed again.

"Don't insult me, Vegeta. I'm not the one dangling from hundreds of metal wires." The Madam gazed into Vegeta's eyes and approached him. The wires picked Vegeta up off of the floor and stood him up.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me, tramp!"

"Again with the insults. How will I ever get you to shut your mouth? Hmmm." Tush gently put a hand on Vegeta's face. He tried with all of his might to shake it off, but he couldn't move enough. "Maybe you'll shut up if I…" Without another word, the Madam passionately kissed him… with Bulma looking on from the outside of the mansion.

"That slut! I'm going to kill her!" Bulma stormed off toward the door and had to be convinced otherwise by Chi Chi.

"Stop, Bulma. How do you expect to do anything?"

"How? I'll show you how. I'm going to use my invention, that's how." Bulma dug into her pocketbook.

"What are you looking for?"

"Remember I told you that I trained with Vegeta in the gravity room? Well I had a little help from these." Bulma pulled out two thin wristbands. "These are my Saiyan Guards. They gave me the power I needed to get into the gravity room and train." Chi Chi stared at the thin wristbands.

"How do they work?"

"It's very simple. These have Vegeta's blood in them. When I put them on, the blood is pumped into my system along with little machines called micromites. They allow the different blood types to mix. From there on, the blood has the same effect on me that it has on Vegeta. It gives me immeasurable power and it even changes my hair black. I have to tie it in a long ponytail to keep it under control."

"And they work?"

"Yes. I had no problem training with Vegeta. It was actually kind of fun."

"It sounds like the blood had more of an effect on you than you meant for it to."

"Yeah. That is a problem. It can become a real problem trying to change back. The wristbands are basically indestructible, but I can take them off easily… if I want to. I had to be convinced to take them off the first time."

"That doesn't sound all that good."

"No, but it is worth the risk. I don't mind it if there is a good enough reason to use it. Like now."

"What do you want me to do?" Bulma looked at her friend, wondering whether she should say anything. 

Do I tell her about the second set that I made for her? I know that I have already decided to go the distance with these, to test them on myself, but I don't know if I should let her take that same chance. There is so much that I don't know about this that I might be putting her at risk. Is that fair?

"Bulma?"

But then she is an adult who can make her own decisions. And there is the other factor. Without her, I can't do the fusion. Right now it doesn't seem like a good idea because I don't know enough about this, but we might need the extra power. If Chi Chi can't do it, who can?

"Bulma? Are you alright?" Bulma looked at her friend again and decided to let Chi Chi decided for herself.

"Here." She took the second set of Saiyan Guards out of her pocketbook and gave them to Chi Chi. "This is how you can help. If you decided to use them, all you have to do is put them on. If you decide not to use them, don't let anyone get their hands on them. Okay?" Chi Chi nodded. Bulma turned around and stood in front of the door. "It's show time." Bulma took one of the Guards and placed it on her right wrist. She put the other Guard on her left wrist. "You can stay here; I'm going to help my husband." With that, Bulma tore off her "Cinderella" dress. Under it she had on her training uniform from earlier on. It her pants were pink spandex with tiger stripes. She had a skintight spandex shirt, cut off half way, which went to her shoulders and also had tiger stripes. Lastly, the Guards that she had put on extended half way to her elbow now.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"It comes with the bands. It is something more comfortable to fight in. I want to be completely comfortable when I tear that witch limb from limb." She stomped off into the mansion, dead set on hurting a certain madam.

"I guess that Saiyan blood is already affecting her." Said Chi Chi to herself. She stared long and hard at the Guards, wondering what she should do.

"Oh, hello Bulma. How are…" Madam Tush noticed that Bulma was now radiating with power and becoming slightly muscular. "Have you been working out while you were away?" Bulma didn't answer. She just continued to walk forward. The next thing to happen was her hair turned black and grew into an extremely ponytail. "That was impressive. Instant hair. That would be a hit among old men."

"Get away from my husband, slut." Bulma stepped right up to the Madam.

"And what if I don't?"

"You will." Bulma hit the Madam with a quick punch to the shoulder. The Madam doubled over in pain. Bulma kicked her right in the face and sent her flipping through the air, landing on her face. Bulma maneuvered herself in front of Vegeta.

"You are going to pay for that."

"No. You are going to pay. You touched my husband." Bulma's ki started flaring wildly. "Now you will experience Saiyan rage mixed with a really pissed off woman. That is not something that you want to see."

"Well, well. Bring it on, then. Let's see if you are for real."

"Fine with me. Say goodbye; it's time to die."

**********


	5. The Buu-Droids

Part 5- The Buu-Droids

Quote: What you don't know can kill you many times over

"Stop running, Hunter! No more running away!" demanded a very upset Trunks. He had been attacked and surprised by the fighter for the last time. He was going to end it now. Hunter stopped moving and turned around, which did slightly surprise Trunks.

"You're right, Trunks. No more games. All of the kidding around stops. We will end it here." The rain was becoming lighter, but now weather had turned for the worst and a storm was over them. The thunder was crashing down around them without remorse. Neither seemed to notice.

"Tell me why."

"Why? You want to know why I have targeted you for torture."

"…"

"You've become really fond of the silent treatment. Fine. I will tell you. It's not like it's going to matter after you're dead." Hunter crossed his arms and smirked. "I've been coming after you the way I have because I was programmed to." Shock set in over Trunks, who couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You're a robot? No way, you're lying."

"I never said I was a robot. I am not that primitive. No, I am the newest model." Hunter paused momentarily for drama. "I am a Buu-droid."

"A what?" The drama was obviously lost on Trunks, who now had a mixture of confusion and rage.

"A Buu-droid. I have the combined characteristics of an android… and of Majin Buu."

"MAJIN BUU?"

"That's right, Trunks. Majin Buu. Now you realize that you really had no chance to beat me." Trunks gritted his teeth.

"How can you be like Majin Buu? He was killed a long time ago."

"Trunks, all that was needed to combine parts was just a little bit of his "skin". That was obtained easily by a pin stuck in him by a remote controlled fly. Then it was only a matter of using in the androids under construction at the time.

"What do you mean "androids"? How many are there of you?"

"More than one."

"Don't toy with me!" Trunks flared up to show that he meant business. "How many are there?"

"All you need to know is that there are enough of us to take out all of you." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest in an "X". He was gathering energy within. "Now it's time to start our match, our last match, with a bang." Trunks jumped upon hearing that and put his arms up in defense. "Hell Flash!" A circle of ki exploded around him and flattened out the surrounding forest. It also left a huge crater in the ground. Trunks did manage to block the blast, but Hunter tackled him before he could ready himself. They both fell to the ground and Trunks back was driven into the ground. Hunter started right off with a vicious punch to the face. Trunks kicked him off and jumped up to his feet.

"That was cheap. You must be scared."

"Me scared of you?"

"Only someone who was scared that he might lose would attack before his opponent was ready. You just attacked me before I was ready." Trunks wiped his mouth off.

"There is another explanation for that."

"What?" Hunter charged some energy in his hand. Trunks got into a ready position.

"You're too slow!" Hunter threw the ball of energy at Trunks, who jumped over it easily. Hunter rushed his opponent and aimed another punch at the head. Trunks ducked under it and connected with a punch of his own to Hunter's stomach. He followed up knee to the face. Hunter's head whipped back. Trunks grabbed it again and drove it back into his knee. Once again Hunter's face whipped back. Trunks tried to repeat the process again, but Hunter blocked the knee. He drove an elbow into Trunks stomach and twisted quickly to hit him with a forearm to the face. Trunks stumbled backward and Hunter shot him in the chest with a brief ki blast. It stunned Trunks enough to allow Hunter to get off a series of piston punches to the gut.

"Ahhh!"

"You're weak, Trunks." Hunter kicked at his face, but Trunks blocked it. Hunter connected kick to the side and a hook to the ear. Trunks started falling over to the side and Hunter hit him in the same side as before with a knee. Trunks flinched slightly before getting hit with an elbow to the back of the head. Trunks fell a couple of feet before stopping himself. He turned around and was about to attack, but was cut off by a barrage of ki blasts that Hunter fired directly at his chest. Trunks put his arms up to defend, but the blasts were too powerful and he was shot down to the ground. He hit with a thud and was hesitant to get up. "Is that all you have, Trunks? I expected better."

"You shouldn't be so disappointed. I haven't even powered up yet."

"Ah yes. You can change into a Super Saiyan. Well go ahead. I want to kill you when you're at your strongest."

"Wait! Trunks!" yelled Goten. Trunks and Hunter turned to the side and saw Goten approaching with Rae. The two flew right up to Trunks.

"Goten, now is not the time."

"But Trunks, he's too strong. We have to fuse." 

"He's right, Trunks," said Rae. "If fusion is as powerful as Goten tells me it is then you should do it." Trunks thought about it for a second, but his attention was turned to the fact that Goten was carrying Rae.

"You can't fly?"

"No. I can heal, but I can't fly. Trunks, listen to me. You have to fuse with Goten. It's the smart thing to do."

"No," Trunks said. "I want this piece of crap to myself. No Gotenks."

"But Trunks," protested Goten.

"Goten, if you want to help you can go tell my father what is going on. He'll be able to help. Bring Rae with you."

"What about you?" asked Rae.

"I won't be needing any help. Come back in a little while. You might have to revive Hunter." Trunks floated over to Hunter. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Always." They both disappeared in a blur. Rae turned to Goten.

"What do we do, Goten." She watched the battle between Trunks and Hunter. "Can we just leave him like that? Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Goten looked in the direction of the mansion. "We should tell Vegeta what's going on." He flew off in the direction of the mansion.

**********

"I must say, Bulma. I am impressed. I did not expect you to be a problem."

"…"

"You have the personality of your husband. That is my advantage."

"What did you do to Son Goku?" Bulma's eyes never wavered from Madam Tush.

"Son Goku is in a very special place, undergoing a very special process. He will have to be detained for a little while." There was a brief pause and thunder crashed outside. Neither one of them blinked.

"Let him go."

"That is the second time you have demanded that I do something. I find it to be very tiring." Bulma frowned, then quickly ran and punched the Madam across the face, making her fall back a couple of steps.

"That is your second wrong answer." Bulma straightened up and folded her arms across her chest (Vegeta style). "Maybe you should listen to me next time. Might save you the embarrassment of having to fight me."

"You don't want to fight me. I am a lot stronger than you can even fathom."

"Try me." The Madam backed up and relaxed.

"You seem eager to fight and you are in my way. That means I'll have to kill you." Bulma watched on as light energy started to swirl around the Madam and collect in her.

"Can you hurry up?"

"Patience, patience…"

"Is something I have little of," finished Bulma. "I'll show you how you power up." She widened her stance and closed her eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bulma's ki was slowly starting to visibly build around her. Her long ponytail was lifting into the air. She left forth an enormous amount of energy and was then surrounded by a thick white aura.

"Not bad," said the Madam. She had finished her power up. "Mine isn't as flashy as yours, but it is still enough to kill you."

"Less talk, more action." Bulma motioned for the Madam to attack.

"Gladly." The Madam flared up her aura quickly, and then blasted off to attack. She fired an energy ball at Bulma and waited for her to dodge it. Instead Bulma just swatted it away and easily dodged an attempted kick to the head by ducking it. The Madam landed on the floor and kicked again, this time at Bulma's back. Bulma moved her hip slightly and the foot missed. She grabbed the prone limb, twisted around, and brought an elbow down to the kneecap, shattering it. Madam Tush was stunned, as was Vegeta. The metal coils had gone around his mouth and he couldn't talk, but he could still see what was going on.

She is very strong. I still can't believe that she can do this. How did she come up with the idea for those wristbands? Is it possible to make her human blood and my Saiyan blood mix that easily? I wonder how strong she can become.

"Looks like it's broken." The Madam hopped backward on one foot to get some distance in between her and Bulma. The Saiyan women put her hands on her hips and smiled evilly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she said mockingly. "I guess you won't be able to continue. That's too bad. I really thought you'd be a challenge."

"It's not over yet, Briefs." Madam Tush grabbed her leg with her hands and pulled hard. Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. The leg was bending in an abnormal way and was ripping away from the body. Finally it gave way and came completely off.

"How did… that's impossible."

"Not for me." Madam Tush threw the leg up into the air and caught it. "And that's not all I can do." She looked down where her old leg used to be. In that spot the skin started to move and grow downward. With each passing second it grew farther until it had become another leg. Then the leg that she had in her hand liquefied and was absorbed into her arm.

"What the hell are you?"

"I am a Buu-driod. A creation with power that you cannot begin to understand stands before you. You should run away now and allow me to have my fun with Vegeta and Son Goku. You are not part of the plan; I will allow this little squabble to end now if you leave and don't come back."

"That's not going to happen." Madam Tush sighed. "I didn't think so. Well maybe my friends here can persuade you to leave… or die. Either one is fine with me." The Madam snapped her fingers and all of the guests jumped back into the picture from the various corners of the room. "Meet your new playmates, Bulma. Try not to break them."

Damn! Vegeta's blood is strong, but there are too many of them. I don't know if I can take them all. Bulma bent down in a fighting position. She was ready to go. The Madam smiled at her.

"Okay, androids. Attack." As commanded, all of the androids closed in on Bulma. One jumped up into the air and dived at her. Bulma reared back, ready to punch it into a billion pieces, but it was suddenly struck by a beam of energy that all but vaporized it. Bulma turned around to see Goten.

"Nice timing. I didn't need your help, though."

"Sorry," apologized Goten, rubbing the back of his head with a Son smile on his face.

"Don't be. Let's just end this." Bulma sprang into action, leaving Goten about a split second to think about Bulma as a fighter. To him it seemed just a little weird. Shaking it off, Goten jumped into the fray. He charged to ki blasts and immediately destroyed two of the androids. He looked around and realized that there were at least forty more. Goten rolled away just as one of the android's fist hit the spot where he was. Goten rolled hopped up and jump kicked it's head off. He landed and fired a blast right through the chest of another one that was inches away from stabbing him with a blade.

"That was close." Goten wiped his brow and was about to reenter the fight when ten of the androids piled onto him. The move forced all of the air out of his lungs and crushed him below the weight. He couldn't even call for help. Bulma noticed his plight, though, and quickly set out to fix the problem. First she kicked the android in front of her in the stomach, wrapped her arm around its head, and snapped it off. That gave her the room to get to Goten. She took off and dove into the side of the pile. Bulma grabbed two of the androids at the same time and yanked them off. Before she could go for the next two she was tackled by three others.

"Damn it! Goten!" She struggled to throw the androids off, but they were very persistent. I know I can get rid of these three tin cans but by the time I do, those androids on Goten will have already suffocated him. At the bottom of the eight-machine pile up, Goten tried one last time to get free. It was to no avail. Goten conceded and gave up.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Rae. Goten saw her running into the room and wanted to tell her to run away, but he didn't even have the energy to open his mouth. Rae charged the pile and placed her hands on the nearest one. Her hands started to light up with energy, and she let forth a huge ki blast that streaked to the other side of the room, right at Madam Tush. Realizing the potential of it, the Madam had no choice but to jump out of the blast's way.

"You insolent fool! Why are you helping the enemy?" At this time Bulma had destroyed the androids that had tackled her and Goten was getting up, catching his breath.

"Who is that, Goten?" asked Bulma. She wasn't buying the Madam's story, but she also didn't know anything about the girl who had just joined the party. "And where is Trunks?"

"I can answer for myself." Rae put a finger over Goten's mouth, keeping him from speaking (Not like he could). "I am Rae. Trunks is outside fighting with another one of those." She pointed at Madam Tush. "He said he will be okay and that we should come help Vegeta." Rae looked around and searched for Vegeta, but she couldn't find anyone besides the androids, Goten and Bulma. "Where is he?"

"Over there." Bulma motioned over to the huge sphere of wires with the two eyes looking out of them.

"Vegeta?" asked Goten. Both Rae and Goten ran over to him.

"Stop them," Madam Tush ordered of the androids. They all moved in from behind to stop them.

"I don't think so," replied Bulma to the Madam. She looked back at the androids. She turned her right side to them and stuck out her arm straight, facing the palm up and the thumb across the middle. Bulma quickly gathered a strong concentration of energy. "BICKUBANG ATTACK!" The blue beam flowed from her hand and almost instantaneously hit its intended target. It exploded on impact, destroying every one of the androids.

"Thanks, Bulma." Rae waved back to her, and then turned back toward Vegeta. She inspected the wires while Goten watched her.

"How do we get him out?" He asked.

"You don't" Goten's face was on the floor before he could react. Hunter bounced off his prey and landed on his feet. Rae was in shock.

"You! What did you do to Trunks?"

"Why don't you go look?" Rae gave Hunter a stern look, almost as if to say 'shame on you', before running out the door. Hunter focused his attention back on Goten, who was very upset to say the least.

"That's it!" Goten's ki flashed and he was in Super Saiyan mode. "Let's fight."

"Goten. I am surprised. You…" That was all Hunter had a chance to say. Goten had rushed him, gone behind, and kicked him in the back of the head. The move didn't hurt Hunter physically, but his pride had taken a blow. That didn't sit well with him. "That was very impolite!" Hunter spun around with a backhand. Goten ducked it and kicked him right under the chin. Goten leaned back to throw a punch, but Hunter recovered too quickly and caught him with a head butt on the nose. Hunter grabbed Goten's flailing head and tried to hit him with another, but Goten moved his knee in the way, hitting Hunter in his nose. Goten effortlessly spun around and hit with a roundhouse kick to the head. Hunter fell back and Goten increased the distance by moving backward to. Then he fired a ki ball. Hunter swatted it and fired back with his own. Goten dived at it and punched right through it… then was clotheslined by an advancing Hunter. Goten hit the ground with a thud. Hunter charged a ki ball in his hand and threw it right into Goten's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The smoke fumed off of his face and Goten clasped his hands over it. Hunter floated into the air, laughing the whole time.

"I guess that's the end of that fight." He glanced over to the side at Bulma, who was looking right back at him. "Time for a real challenge."

"I don't think you have that much of a chance."

**********

Rae continued to run through the rainstorm. I wish I could fly. I would just float over all of this mud and water. A bolt of thunder crashed to the ground 50 yards away. Rae decided to rethink her decision about flying another time. She pushed through the trees and bushes and finally came upon the spot where Trunks and Hunter had been fighting in the sky. She started searching the area. "Trunks! Trunks!" Rae looked around.

"Over here!" yelled Trunks. Rae looked to her left and saw Trunks standing next to a tree. She ran over to him and examined him with her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened? What did Hunter do to you?" The question seemed to upset him a little.

"Damn him! He hit me in the back of the neck and paralyzed me. I couldn't move until a few minutes ago."

"Why are you still here?" Trunks looked right at her and then turned his back to her. He wasn't going to answer the question. "Trunks. What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can beat him! There, are you happy! I said it! Now go away!" Rae could tell that she had struck a nerve. Trunks was really pissed off now. However, she realized that it was more so at himself than anything else.

"Trunks, Hunter was made to beat you. You have to fuse with Goten. Why are you so against that?"

"I just wanted to get him on my own. The whole time he's been after me. I still don't know why." Rae gave it some thought.

"I think I know." Trunks looked into her eyes.

"Why?"

"I think it was because they knew that you were the stronger of the two people that made up Gotenks. They wanted to make sure that Gotenks didn't get involved in this matter. The best way was to stop him from being formed. Hunter was made to get under your skin and mess with your head. If he made you angry enough, you wouldn't want to fuse because you would be too worried about revenge." Trunks listened to Rae's words and it hit him; she was absolutely right. It made perfect sense. Hunter had him beat psychologically before they even fought. Trunks had been so hell bent on proving himself after Hunter pushed him off the supermarket roof that he had been too disoriented to fight him calmly. Even if he had been calm, he still might not have been able to beat him.

"You're right. I let him get to me too quickly." Trunks turned back around so that he was facing Rae. "I need to ask you a question. Just who are you?" The way he said it gave the impression that he already knew.

"I am Rae. I am also a Buu-droid." Trunks frowned at her. He had his suspicions, but he had hoped them not true. She was a Buu-droid, but she didn't act like she was going to try to kill them. There was something odd about that.

"If you are a Buu-droid, why were you helping Goten?"

"I like Goten. From the time I saw him under my bed I knew that he was innocent and true to himself." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be hard to believe me, but there was something wrong with the experiment that altered me. The program was supposed to give us all the same amount of power, but it instead focused certain parts of Buu's genes into each of us. Hunter received the psychotic gene from Buu, making him very dangerous. He probably did a lot of things that you thought were inhuman."

"He did. He tried to kill people just to get a reaction out of me." Rae nodded her head. "That is because the computer programmed him that way. I was programmed differently. I was given most of Buu's regeneration genes. I can heal things much better than the other two can. I am more passive and kind because of that. The other two are evil because of the genes that they were given."

"What about the last Buu-droid?"

"I don't know. Trunks, I would love to explain everything, but right now is not the time. The thing that has to be done right now is we have to get back to the mansion. Goten and Bulma are there fighting Hunter and the Madam."

"The Madam?"

"Yes. The last Buu-droid."

"Great. We've got our work cut out for us. We should get moving. Let's go." Trunks levitated up into the air and stared at the mansion. It would only take him a few seconds to get there and he had a lot of mistakes to correct. He was going to…

"Trunks!" Trunks peered back down and Rae. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot on the ground. "I can't fly, remember."

"Oops. Sorry about that." Trunks descended to the ground and picked Rae up. He rushed toward the mansion and landed outside in a matter of seconds. He and Rae were about to enter when they saw Chi Chi.

"Trunks!" she yelled, sounded very glad to see him. "You have to help your father. He and Goku are being held inside."

"I know." Trunks caught a glance of the wristbands that Chi Chi was holding. His curiosity got the best of him. "What are those?" Chi Chi glanced down and saw the bands she was holding, almost crushing, in her hands.

"Your mother gave these to me. She said they would let me fight, but I don't know if I should use them." She sat down, leaning up against the outside of the mansion.

"Don't worry. With me and Rae helping we should be able to handle it." Trunks ran into the mansion, dragging Rae along with him. Chi Chi stayed outside to think it over some more.

Inside the mansion's main room Bulma and Hunter were in the air fighting. Goten was on the floor, covering his eyes and The Madam was at the other end of the room. She was staring right at them.

"Rae," said Trunks. "You have to heal Goten. I'll hold her off while you do." Rae wanted to protest, but Trunks was already on his way. Rae ran over to Goten and placed her hand over his.

"How are you doing, Goten?"

"Not good."

"I can see." Rae could see Goten frown when she said that. "Sorry. Didn't mean it that way." Her hands started glowing and the healing process was begun. 

From above Hunter looked down on them. He had a very evil look on his face. "I think I should stop that."

"Over my dead body." Bulma fired a ki blast at him, making him turn his attention back to her. "Don't forget that I'm here."

"You? You're nothing, just a speck on my ass."

"… You really are getting on my bad side. Bulma fired another beam at Hunter, but it hit air. Hunter reappeared in front of her and fired a two handed blast. To his surprise, Bulma smiled right at him. The blast went right through her. By the time Hunter realized that she had moved, she already had hit him from behind. He fell forward a few feet. Bulma closed in and was hit with a ki ball when Hunter whipped around. It did little to faze her. Bulma continued and scratched Hunter across the face.

"Ahhhhhhh! That was cheap." Hunter put his hands on his face. Bulma started fiddling with her nails as if she were on leisure time.

"Seems a lot like what you did to Goten." Hunter peeked from in between his fingers. Bulma was totally disregarding him. That would be her mistake.

"Bitch." He whispered to himself. In a span of three seconds, Hunter charged his hand full of power, rushed Bulma, grabbed her face, and rammed her into the floor. That had an effect. Hunter backed away while Bulma stood up on her feet, having problems seeing. "What's the matter, Bulma? You seemed so confident before. Did you really think that I was using the bulk of my power?" 

"Hunter," called Rae. Hunter turned toward his fellow android.

"What do you want?"

"Do you realize you talk too much? If you want to continue functioning, you should be thinking about what to do with your other problem."

"What other problem?" Hunter scanned the room. There was Bulma, the Madam, Rae, the two kids doing a fusion dance…

"FUSION… HA!" Hunter had no chance to stop it. The two exploded into a blinding light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Even the Madam had to cover up. When the light subsided, there was only one person left over. It was Gotenks.

"Ora, Ora, Hunter. You might have had an easy time with Trunks and Goten, but do you really think that you can beat me?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you fuse. I have Buu's cells in me. If you couldn't beat a weak Buu, what makes you think you can beat me?" Gotenks' confident smile changed to a sneer.

"It looks like someone is asking for a fight." The confident smile returned to his face. "I'll try not to kill you right away." Hunter became totally serious and prepared himself for Gotenks attack. He was all business.

"Bring it on." Gotenks did. He started off with a barrage of ki blasts. Hunter barely dodged the first couple, got hit by one, and the rest seemed to follow right in line. He skidded down the floor and desperately tried to stop himself before he hit the wall. By digging his feet into the ground, Hunter was just able to keep from hitting the wall. Gotenks snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Darn. I thought he would go through the wall. Oh well. I guess I'll have to do it myself." In a flash, Gotenks was right in front of Hunter. "Peek-a-boo." A shocked Hunter had little time to think as he was going through the wall and crashing through the trees. Gotenks couldn't be happier with himself. "Time to go outside and play." He jumped out the building and ran after Hunter.

"Well, that was interesting." The Madam pretended to stretch out. Her gaze fell upon Bulma and Rae. "You wouldn't be thinking of letting my new pet loose, would you?" Madam Tush ran her hands over the sphere that held Vegeta. Bulma was fuming with anger, but she knew there was nothing she could do… yet.

"Let Vegeta go!" demanded Rae.

"Stupid child. Why should I do a thing like that? Even if you and Mrs. Briefs attacked me at the same time, you know you wouldn't be able to beat me." Rae clenched her fist, knowing that the Madam was right.

"What if I help?" Everyone turned around and saw Chi Chi approaching them from the outside of the mansion. She was walking with a purpose. Bulma smirked. She knew that Chi Chi had just made a very important decision. The Saiyan Guards were already on. Chi Chi's new outfit was the same as Bulma's, except that her colors were reversed; the clothes were black with pink stripes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chi Chi?" Bulma asked of her friend. Chi Chi nodded.

"I want to help. I know I can." She looked over at the Madam. "You're pathetic."

"Sticks and stones, tramp. You can't hurt me with words. You might as well attack because you won't get the chance to fuse. I'm not going to allow that."

"I didn't expect you to let us. That doesn't mean we can't double team you."

"Double team? That isn't fair." The look on the Madam's face showed that she didn't really care.

"You want to start off?" Chi Chi asked Bulma.

"No, no. I've had my fun. You can start this one off." Chi Chi bent down, ready to fight.

"Isn't it strange that we are doing exactly what we always were trying to stop our husbands from doing?" Bulma had thought about that a couple of times and couldn't help but to chuckle.

"It is. I never thought I would ever spar with Vegeta, but then again I never though I would have his blood running through me." Chi Chi nodded and turned her attention back to Madam Tush.

"Are you ready? Let's call this round 2." Madam Tush whipped her hair out of her face.

"Why is that, my dear?"

"So that years from now, when my grandchildren hear the story of their mother fighting to save the world, they will at least think that she broke a sweat."

"You have a smart mouth. Allow me to shut it for you." She levitated into the air. Chi Chi followed her example.

"I'll teach you to mess with my husband." Chi Chi charged a ki ball in her right hand and rushed at the Madam to begin their battle.

**********


	6. Birth Of A Fusion Warrior

Part 6- Birth Of A Fusion Warrior

Quote: The hardest lessons to learn are the ones being bashed into your head by angry fusion warriors

The rain was gone now. Not a drop was falling from the sky. However, there were still gusts of wind and thunder crashing everywhere. Hunter couldn't really be bothered by any of this because he was face first on the ground. He picked himself up, disgusted that he allowed Gotenks to hit him so easily.

That won't happen again. That genetic freak can't beat me. I am a super warrior. Hunter stood up, dusted himself off, and was knocked right back down by a blur of a figure. He hit hard and landed in a mud puddle. After shaking the initial shock off, Hunter was furious. The worst part was that he could hear the coward laughing, but it was coming from so many different directions that he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the guy was. Hunter listened desperately for any sound that might give away the location.

Snap. There it was. The breaking of a twig was his signal, and Hunter was quick to react. He jumped up and turned in that direction, firing three consecutive blasts at the spot where the sound had come from. Unfortunately Hunter was hit in the back, long before they hit their targets by a giggling foe. The blasts hit their marks and vaporized the area, but Hunter knew that his opponent was too smart to jump into the explosion. He got up again, this time to one knee, and tried to control his anger. It didn't work.

"Get out here and fight me! I'm going to…" Hunter's mouth was rocked with a solid right hand that spun him around. Getting back to his original position, he came eye to eye with his assailant, Gotenks. Despite the attacks he had suffered already, Hunter smiled at him. This was his chance. Hunter quickly formed a ki ball, but Gotenks was gone before he could throw it.

"He, he, he." Hunter searched the area with his eyes, still ready to throw the ball at a moments notice. A sound caught his ear from behind. Hunter turned and threw the ball in one smooth motion. The intended target, though, was not what Hunter expected. It was another ki ball, much larger than his own. Hunter had just enough time to get out of the explosion area, which he did, but was hit in the back with ki blast. He hit the ground with a thud. Hunter was now pissed.

"FACE ME!" Hunter exploded with power, leveling everything in the surrounding area. The dome of pure energy burnt out and left the ground smoking in areas, completely flat in others. Hunter took a look around, hoping that he had flushed out his opponent.

"Over here." Hunter turned his face right into Gotenks' foot and was slightly jarred. In that same motion, Gotenks slightly twisted his body and hit Hunter again with a spinning elbow, right in the face. Hunter was turned the opposite way. Again he turned around and tried to ready himself, but he was hit in the stomach with a knee, then in the back with an elbow. Within seconds he was on the ground again. This time, though, he wasn't even given the chance to stand up. Gotenks landed on Hunter moments after he hit the ground and drove a fist into the small of his back. Then he followed up with barrage of punches to the same spot. Gotenks jumped off of Hunter and gave him a little space. "Get up. This isn't over. I have a lot I want to do to you."

"You… can't beat me. I am…" Hunter stopped his own sentence, hoping to catch Gotenks by surprise. He punched out and his arm extended at the fusion warrior. Gotenks looked disappointed and made a clicking sound with his tongue, while waving his finger. He easily dodged the attacked and rushed Hunter. The Buu-droid tried the same attack with his other arm, but it was just as easily dodged. Gotenks effortlessly made it to Hunter and grabbed his face.

"This is for Goten." Gotenks dragged Hunter behind and head for a tree. Just before impact, Gotenks moved Hunter in front of him. The Buu-droid's head crashed through the tree and continued to do so through the next twenty. Finally Gotenks let him go and Hunter fell to the floor. Hunter bounced right up and retracted his arms. He powered up and rushed Gotenks from behind. Gotenks landed on the ground and waited. Hunter used a front roundhouse kick, which Gotenks ducked. However, in the same motion Hunter straight kicked with the opposite foot, and that connected. Gotenks staggered backward, hurt by the attack. Hunter kept up the pace, attacking with a barrage of punches to the face, all of which connected. Hunter then sweep kicked Gotenks and hit with another barrage of punches, these to the stomach. Hunter finished with a power punch to the stomach, a flip, and a vicious boot to the face. He rubbed his foot down into the nose of Gotenks before jumping off and landing on one foot. He relaxed down to two feet and looked over his shoulder back at Gotenks, a smirk on his face.

"Had enough?" He asked confidently. Gotenks stood up, holding his nose and in a lot of pain.

"He, he, he." Gotenks smiled and took his hand off of his face. He was in no pain at all. "That was funny. You hit like a girl."

"What?" Hunter was now consumed with rage. His aura burst forth with power and he attacked. This time Gotenks had a little trouble keeping up with him. Hunter's punches were fast and furious and Gotenks was barely able to dodge them all. Hunter shot a close range blast that hit Gotenks in the chest and knocked him back a few feet. Hunter closed back in and grabbed his opponent, picked him up, and slammed him on the floor. Gotenks rolled out of the way of a stomp and jumped back to his feet. Gotenks held both hands out in front of him and charged a ball of energy. From the ball came hundreds of smaller energy balls that engulfed Hunter. The Buu-droid fought them off with his arms covering his eyes, slowly pushing his way through and closing the distance. Gotenks poured on the pressure and was able to stop his forward movement. They had a stalemate, Gotenks blasting away and Hunter unable to move forward. Sweat dripped down the Gotenks' brow; he was beginning to tire. He needed only a moment to rest, but he didn't have that kind of time.

"Damn it! Just go away." Gotenks said to himself. Hunter stared right at him and started to move his hands together.

"Lethal Bubble!"

"What?" Gotenks watched, unable to do anything as Hunter began his counter by forming a huge energy bubble in his hands. As it grew, it moved closer and closer to Gotenks. His blasts were putting a dent in it, but it wasn't stopping it. It wasn't long until Gotenks' entire body was engulfed in the energy bubble.

"Die!" The red bubble exploded in a flash of yellow light and kicked up dust everywhere. Hunter floated into the air and watched with approval at his work of destruction. The light and the smoke died down enough for him to make out the shape of Gotenks. Hunter was in a state of disbelief. Gotenks was standing. When the last of the smoke cleared Hunter's look changed from disbelief to horror. Not only was Gotenks uninjured, he now had golden hair.

"Super Saiya-jin Gotenks!"

"How did you survive that?" Hunter asked himself more than anyone else. He was pulling on his hair, on the verge of pulling it out. Gotenks just wiped himself off.

"That… was that an attack?" Gotenks faced Hunter and levitated into the air. "I'll show you an attack." He moved back away from Hunter. "I call this the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks took in a deep breath and blew out ten bubbles. Hunter couldn't believe his eyes when they formed into transparent images of his opponent.

"What are they?" A very confident smile came over Gotenks' face.

"Ghosts, line up!" All of the ghost lined up in a row in front of Gotenks so that they all had a view of Hunter. Gotenks moved in front of them and inspected all of them. He came across a ghost with his finger in his nose. "Disgusting." He motioned for the ghost to move out of the line up. "You go first." The ghost raised his free hand in triumph and floated over to Hunter. Hunter didn't know what to make of him.

"I…am…a…GHOST!" The ghost took its finger that was in its nose and placed it right in Hunter's mouth. The Buu-droid immediately began to gag. He grabbed at the ghost. Unfortunately for him, it exploded and took his arm off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hunter looked at the space where his arm used to be.

"He, he, he. If you touch a ghost, they explode." Hunter glanced up at Gotenks before returning his attention to his former arm. Hunter gritted his teeth and his shoulder started shaking. Gotenks and the ghosts watched as he slowly, very slowly regenerated his arm. The process took about thirty seconds. Hunter scowled at Gotenks.

"You can't beat me. Even if you hurt me, I can regenerate, just like Buu." Gotenks seemed a little disappointed. Then the familiar confident smile came back to his face.

"You're already beaten." He turned toward the ghosts. "Ghosts, attack!" They all rushed at Hunter. He tried to fire ki blasts so he could make them explode before they could reach him, but they were too quick and had no problems dodging them all. One of the ghosts jumped right into his face. Hunter was about to blow it off when two more latched on to his arms. Then two latched on to his legs. One went to his back; another one stuck to his chest. The last two grabbed onto his feet. They all started to light up.

"Get off of me!" Hunter squirmed, but he was unable to get them off.

"Hunter!" Hunter was able to see by the ghost on his face to located Gotenks, who now had scowl of his own on his face. "This one's for Trunks." 

"No!" That was the last thing Hunter said as the ghosts all exploded and vaporized him, leaving no trace of his being. Gotenks looked at the space where the explosion had taken place. At first he was indifferent, but then a feeling of accomplishment came over him. 

"That was for you, Trunks." He made a fist and pounded his chest. "We got him. Now it's time to go get the other one." Gotenks blasted off toward the mansion to help Bulma and Chi Chi.

**********

"You made a big mistake challenging me!" The Madam drove an elbow into Chi Chi's leg. The human turned Saiyan couldn't help but to cry out in pain. She fell to the floor. The Madam bent down and delivered another blow to the same leg, right behind the knee. Chi Chi once again let out a cry of pain.

"Chi Chi!" cried Bulma. She had tried to stay out of the fight, but she knew that she had to act now. Thinking quickly, Bulma extended her arm and decided to try another energy attack. Once again she quickly gathered the energy. "BICKUBANG ATTACK!" The beam shot from her hand with a purpose, and it succeeded in connecting with the Madam, knocking her across the room. Bulma ran over to her friend and helped her sit up. Rae went over to them also. The both of them took one look at Chi Chi and knew that she wasn't going to be doing much else. Bulma looked right at Rae. "You can heal her, right?"

"Yes. I just need about three minutes. The injury is very serious and I haven't had much practice at this." Bulma nodded. All she had to do was hold off the Madam for three minutes. Assuming that she survived, Chi Chi would then be able to help. Maybe a double team attack would be more effective. If that didn't work, there were always other ways. Bulma walked by Rae, who had started her healing process, and went to the middle of the room. The Madam was getting up and, from the looks of things, was not a very happy person.

"You shouldn't have done that, dear. You have made me very upset."

"I could care less." Bulma was in her ready position. She knew she would have to be ready because the Madam seemed to be so much more powerful. The Madam looked by Bulma over to Rae and Chi Chi. She smiled evilly.

"I see your friend is getting some help with her injury. No matter. Even at full strength you can't beat me, and I won't allow you to fuse. You have no chance to win. Unless you have a trick up your sleeve…" To answer her question, a window broke behind her and in came the fusion warrior Gotenks. He landed right next to Bulma.

"Ora, Ora, Madam. Hunter is no more. Now it's time for you to face the awesome power of the fusion… Super Gotenks!" The Madam had a slightly bothered look on her face.

"Charming entrance. You will pay for that window." Gotenks dug into his pockets and came out with a bug. A big Son smile was on his face. 

"No money."

"That is very disgusting." The Madam fired a small ki blast that fried the bug in his hands.

"Ralph!"

"Don't tell me that thing was your pet." Gotenks didn't say anything. The Madam slapped a hand over her face. "I don't believe it. You are an idiot." She walked toward him and Bulma.

"That's enough talk." Bulma levitated into the air. "Let's get back to business." She was moments away from charging at the Madam when Gotenks jumped in front of her.

"No, Bulma. Stop!" She did.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" She tried to go by him again, but Gotenks moved in her way.

"Let me fight her."

"No!" yelled Bulma. She had a hint of 'mother' in her voice. "She's mine! Get out of the way!" Gotenks wouldn't move.

"Bulma. You can't beat her." He moved a little closer so that only Bulma could hear. "You have to fuse when you get the chance." Gotenks turned back toward the Madam. "I'll take… wait!" Bulma shot right by him and at the Madam. It was too late to stop her. "Damn it!"

"All right, Madam. I'm going to shove my fist down your throat and pull out your guts."

"How vulgar." Bulma punched at the Madam when she came within range. It was easily blocked and countered with the same. Bulma landed off balance, leaning backward. The Madam picked up her own foot and dropped it across Bulma's back. Gotenks dive-bombed toward the two. He stopped about half way when he spotted the sphere holding Vegeta.

"Vegeta. I have to get him out of there" He blasted off for the sphere and landed it front of it. "Those strings are tight, but I can get him out of there." Gotenks started tearing away at all of the metal cords, ripping them off and tossing them aside. There were hundreds of them, but Gotenks got through them in record time. After clearing away the last one, Vegeta's limp body fell to the floor. Gotenks checked him. He was unconscious, but he was alive. He slung the Saiyan Prince over his shoulder and brought him over to Rae, who was about half way done with Chi Chi's knee. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Is he okay?" Gotenks nodded.

"Can you heal him?"

"Yes, but I'm almost done with Chi Chi. After I finish I will heal him." She returned her attention to her previous job. "Just try to stay alive until they can help. I want to be able to see Goten again." She smiled and winked at Gotenks. He smiled and gave her thumbs up. Then he ran over to help Bulma.

"Madam!" Madam Tush looked up and at Gotenks.

"That's Madam Heidy Tush to you. She fired a ki ball, which was ducked under. Gotenks jumped up after it passed overhead and hit her with an axe handle. The Madam hit the ground hard, but rolled away almost immediately. Gotenks stopped for a moment, staring at the ground.

"That didn't feel right. I don't like hitting girls." Gotenks picked his head up and faced the Madam. "I don't want to fight you. You're a girl."

"Don't let that stop you!" She ran up to him and scratched him across the face, blinding him momentarily. Madam Tush grabbed his head and rammed it into her knee. Then she swept his right foot with her own. Gotenks leg rose up slightly and gave the Madam the opening that she was looking for. With all of her might, the Madam kicked Gotenks between the legs. He hit the ground in a heartbeat and couldn't make a sound. The pain was so extreme that he didn't move. All he did was twitch. The Madam laughed at him. "Next time you had better attack. This girl can take care of herself." She started to walk away, but Gotenks grabbed her foot.

"Where…are…you…going?"

"Let go of my foot before I cut off your hand."

"You…don't…get…it…" Madam Tush studied his face. He was smiling despite the pain. Something was going on.

"What are you hiding?" Gotenks was quiet. She picked him up by the shirt. "I asked you a question." Once again there was no answer. She studied his face again. He seemed to be looking right past her. The Madam followed his gaze to the to Saiyan women. They were spread apart and starting a pose. It took only a moment for her to realize it was the fusion dance they had intentions on doing. She tried to run, but Gotenks was still hanging on to her ankle.

"You aren't going anywhere." He yanked on her foot and she fell to the floor, hitting her face hard. There was nothing that she could do now. There was going to be another fusion.

"FUSION…HA!" A bright, white light encased the women after the end of the pose. Gotenks smiled. He would have some help after all. The Madam's reaction was more pissed off than anything. She was mad at herself for allowing the dance to happen.

"You little runt!" She fired a blast right at his face and he had to let go. Madam Tush stood up and watched the light dissipate from around the two Saiyans. Where there were two there was now only one. A woman with the features of both Chi Chi and Bulma appeared in the normal fusion outfit, with the addition of a cut-off, white, spandex T-shirt. Her hair was in an even longer ponytail than Chi Chi's or Bulma's. It reached down to her knees. She stood in a wide stance, arms crossed over her chest. The Madam walked to mid room. "Who are you?"

"I am Chima, fusion of Chi Chi and Bulma. I am your destroyer."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you." Chima approached the Madam, leaving Rae to tend to Vegeta. Rae placed her hands on his chest. He still had his shirt on. Rae knew that it was going to make it harder to heal him so she ripped it off, exposing his ripped muscles. She placed her hands on his chest again and started to heal him. To her surprise, he jumped up moments later, wide-awake and in no pain.

"What… how did you do that?" Vegeta looked at her like she was foreign.

"I was a little sore from the wires and the pressure caused me to lose consciousness. I didn't need to be healed."

"Oh." Vegeta towered over her.

"Where is my wife?" Rae pointed to the fighter standing a few feet away. Vegeta glanced and was shocked. "They fused?" 

"Yes. Chi Chi and Bulma did fuse," answered Chima. "In case you are wondering how, they apparently gained the knowledge from the blood they used to become Saiyans. Son Goku taught you, so Bulma knew to." Vegeta thought about that for a moment. Kakarotto had taught him after the battle with Buu, just to be safe. It just seemed a little strange that that knowledge was in his blood.

"Are you strong?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"You know what I mean. Are you stronger than Gogeta?" Chima was silent for a moment.

"I am made of two copies. A copy is never as perfect as the original. That should be good enough." She peered over her shoulder at him. "And it's not because I'm a woman." Chima walked away from him and toward the Madam again. The Madam did the same. They met at the middle of the room.

"So you are the fusion of Chi Chi and Bulma?" asked the Madam.

"…"

"The silent treatment. I see. You really must be confident. Let's see how good you really are." An extremely fast punch was aimed at Chima's face. It was swatted away by a blur of a hand.

"Do you call that fast?" A confident smirk appeared on her face. "I'll show you fast." All of a sudden, the Madam went flying backward through the air. She hit the wall and slumped to the ground. Chima looked back at Vegeta and caught him with his mouth slightly open. "Go help Son Goku. He is below us." Vegeta started to protest. He didn't like being ordered around, but he stopped because he realized that it was exactly what he was going to do anyway. Vegeta scanned for Goku's ki before destroying the floor below himself. He dived into the hole. The Madam pulled herself up to her feet.

"That was a pretty good punch."

"Want another?"

"No thank you. I would rather return the favor." The Madam punched out, extending her arm again. The punch hit a vacant area. Slightly confused, the Madam's head snapped upward when Chima appeared in front of her, foot where the Madam's chin was.

"You're pathetic." The Madam's cracked her neck and stared right into Chima's eyes.

"You are going to pay for that." She reared back and threw a punch. It was inches from Chima's face when the Madam stopped. She doubled over in pain and for the first time saw that Chima's left fist had hit her in the stomach.

"Is that all you have? Maybe I should end this right now. I don't want to waste my efforts on someone as pathetic as you." She turned her back on the party hostess and walked back over to Rae.

"Look out!" shouted Rae. Chima didn't even turn around. She just stood still.

"What is the problem now?" Chima peeked around the corner of her eye and saw the Madam charging a really big ki ball. Chima sighed in disappointment.

"You should leave." Chima pointed to the door; Rae took her advice and left. Chima finally confronted her assailant head on. "You might want to make a bigger one." She turned her attention to Gotenks. "Are you going to live?" The fusion male jumped up to his feet.

"I'm fine. Don't think you are going to have all the fun." He ran over and stood side by side with her. "Hey you! This time I won't hold back. You will feel the wrath of Gotenks."

"That's very entertaining, but you won't be able to survive long enough to do that." She increased the size of the ki ball, which was now eating up the ceiling and pushing into the rooms above. "I would suggest running, but then again I wouldn't let you get away."

"What makes you think that we would run?" asked Chima.

"You are about to die. You might want to do something." Chima and Gotenks shook their heads. Gotenks closed his eyes and waved his finger while Chima talked.

"You don't understand the power of the fusion. Even I didn't understand it before, but I do now. It is beyond your wildest dreams. You don't have enough power in your body to kill me. If you want I can make this interesting." Chima flew up into the air and cupped her hands. She brought them to her side. "I'll use a low level Gallic Gun. Try not to die right away." Chima started to very, very, very slowly charge the energy needed.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Gotenks. He didn't want to just sit and watch.

"Vegeta might be in need of some help. Go help him find Son Goku." Gotenks didn't like the idea of not getting the strong opponent, but he conceded and jumped into the hole. The Madam watched him go.

"Why didn't you keep your friend around?" she asked.

"I don't want your guts to get on him."

"That won't happen. It is you who is going to die!" The Madam gave one more power boost to her ki ball, which was now the size of the mansion. Then she hurled it. Chima had a disapproving look on her face.

"Such a waste. Gallic Gun Fire!" She brought her cupped hands forward, palms facing the Madam and her ki ball. The blast erupted from her hands and connected with the Madam's only feet away from Chima's face. To the utter shock of the Madam, Chima's blast ripped right through her own and hit the ground right in front of her. The explosion ripped her apart and plastered her on the floor. She tried to pull herself together but it was going very slowly. She had all of her parts in herself, but she couldn't form her body again. To make things worse, Chima was now standing over her.

"You…"

"Don't bother. You're dead in a couple of seconds anyway. Any last words?" Through sheer determination, The Madam formed a face. It was smiling.

"You haven't beaten all of us yet." The face melted back into liquid. Chima pointed both hands at the mess and blasted it away with energy, making sure to vaporize every last ounce of being.

"Humph. I thought that would be more challenging." She stared at the black spot on the floor where she had blasted the Madam's remains. "I should probably go see if they found Son Goku." Chima floated off of the floor and found Rae outside. She brought her back inside and went over to the hole. Chima dived down and found herself in a huge room, possibly bigger than the one that they had just left. At the bottom were Gotenks and Vegeta. They were all staring at some kind of machine. Chima landed behind Vegeta and placed Rae down. "What is it?"

"Don't know, but Kakarotto is in there." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he always did.

"What's the problem then?"

"Don't rush me." Chima gazed at the machine. It definitely held Son Goku; she could feel his power inside. It was like a big, metal throne with a lot of wires sticking into it. Chima approached it and placed her hand on it. She examined every part.

"It looks fine." Chima jammed her fist though the front and ripped it off, much to the surprise of all spectators. She tossed the hunk of metal aside and turned attention back to the machine. Chima breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw Son Goku, still strapped to the chair but in good shape.

"Goku?" asked Rae. She approached him and checked his pulse. "He' fine. He's unconscious, like Vegeta was. We have to get him out of here so that he can recover." Gotenks took a step forward. 

"Sounds like a job for Super Gotenks!" As he had did with Vegeta's sphere, Gotenks started grabbing all of the straps and ripping them off. He tossed them every which way until he finally came upon the body of the Saiyan. Pulling the last wire, Goku's body fell out and right onto the shoulder of Gotenks. "Got him. Time to go." Gotenks blasted off and out of the room through the hole in the ceiling. Vegeta followed close behind and Chima close behind him, carrying Rae with her. They all landed on the floor above and set down. Gotenks placed Goku on the floor and Chima placed Rae right next to him. Rae knelt down and placed her hand on his head.

"I'm going to try to heal him." Her hands started glowing with a soft white glow and Goku started fidgeting. Vegeta looked on as Gotenks and Chima did. Three minutes passed and still Goku didn't revive. Rae stopped and sat up. "I don't know what's going on. He should be up by now."

"Maybe he's in a coma," commented Chima. She stepped over to Goku and knelt down next to him. Almost as if she had stepped on a button, Goku sat up, his eyes still closed. Chima jumped back slightly, a little surprised at his sudden movement.

"He's up. How did that happen?"

"Something is wrong here. He still hasn't opened his eyes." Everyone stared at Goku's face, more specifically his eyes.

"Kakarotto! Wake up!" Vegeta walked over to Goku and slapped him across the face. "Kakarotto!" Vegeta slapped Goku again.

"Stop that!" demanded Rae. Vegeta flashed a look at her, but Rae couldn't care less.

"Quiet, both of you," demanded Chima. Vegeta flashed her another look, this one more pissed off than the last. Instead of sending one back, Chima pointed at Goku's face, which had some movement to it now. Everyone turned his or her attention back to Goku.

"Wake up, Goku," said Rae.

"C'mon, Son Goku. Open you damn eyes," said Chima in a not-so-supportive voice.

"Kakarotto!" yelled Vegeta. "Wake up, Kakarotto!"

"Son Goku!"

"Goku!"

"Kakarotto!"

"Goku!"

"Son Goku!"

Snap! Goku's eyes were open, but they weren't very friendly. As a matter of fact, they were red with anger. Rae took a step back, scared out of her mind but unable to say anything just yet.

"What happened to him?" Chima asked no one in particular. Vegeta turned around and grabbed Rae by the neck.

"What did you do to him?" he yelled. Gotenks stepped in and slapped away Vegeta's hand.

"Vegeta! Leave her alone!" Vegeta was pissed. He stood toe to toe with Gotenks.

"Don't ever touch me again. I don't care if you are fusion; it will be the last time you touch anything."

"Vegeta. Gotenks." Everyone turned back toward Chima. The female fusion warrior stepped back a few feet. "We have a problem." First they looked at her, then at Goku. To their shock, Goku had shrunk and was turning pink. Everyone was struck with horror, even Vegeta.

"Impossible… that can't be done."

"Not…him." Gotenks barely managed those two words. He was totally horrified.

"No… Goku." Rae's voice trailed off. She was on the verge of crying; she knew what was happening to him. "Not again."

"Son… Goku!" Chima's voice trailed off as well. She was unable to look at the sight. Goku was now totally pink and short like Buu. He had his hair, but he also had the air holes that Buu had in his head and arms. Goku was now dressed in his normal gi. His eyes were black with red pupils. All of the white was gone. The new Son Goku stood up and smiled evilly at them. He laughed (as True Buu does).

"That's not Kakarotto." Vegeta paused. "That was the reason they wanted him. They wanted to fuse Buu's genes with Kakarotto's to make a super warrior."

"Why?" asked Chima.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta looked over at Rae. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing. I just… there is something that can be done but… I can't remember." Rae held her head, trying to remember. Gotenks jumped in front of her.

"That's okay. While you think I'll…" A bright light encased Gotenks in mid sentence. When it subsided, Gotenks was gone and replaced by both Goten and Trunks.

"The fusion wore off. That's perfect." Chima walked over to Goten and Trunks. "You two won't be of much help. Take Rae and get out of here. Vegeta and I will deal with this." Goten complied immediately and ran off with Rae in his arms. Trunks didn't go as quickly. He stared at the person in front of him.

"Mother?" Their eyes met and there was a long moment where no one said anything.

"Go now." Trunks took one last look before running out the door. Chima watched him the whole way and then turned her attention to Goku. She had a frown on her face. "Who are you?" The new Goku cracked his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Buuku," he grunted.

"Buuku? You are no fusion. Who are you?"

"Buuku." The line of questioning was going nowhere.

"Kakarotto." Buuku looked at Vegeta.

"Buuku!" Buuku exploded with power, blowing Chima and Vegeta across the room. They hit the wall at the same time and fell to the floor.

"That was smart." Chima stood up. Vegeta did the same.

"He doesn't like being called Kakarotto. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Vegeta. You know what happens when Buu gets angry. He gets really powerful. The last thing we need to do is make him mad." Chima looked at Buuku. He as standing still, waiting for them to do something. "We have to be smart about this."

"What do you expect to do? Reason with him?"

"Damn it, Vegeta! We have to think of some plan. You have to remember that this is Buu and Goku. It is going to be more powerful than anything you have faced. If we don't do this right, we are as good as dead." Vegeta was silent in thought for a moment.

"Fine. What do we do?" Now Chima had to think for a moment. Then she came up with an idea.

"We pray."

**********


	7. Goku Torn And Boo Reborn

Part 7- Goku Torn and Buu Reborn

Quote: It will always get worse, no matter how much you pray

Buuku eyed Vegeta and Chima. Neither one of them really knew what to do. Chima was worried about Goku, and whether or not attacking the new Buu-droid would hurt him. They obviously had to destroy whatever it was that was standing before them, but they couldn't run the risk of losing Goku. Vegeta was getting tired of waiting and decided to start his own line of questioning.

"What do you want?" he asked, not trying to mask the distain in his voice.

"…"

"I asked you a question! Answer me!" Buuku looked at Vegeta. His face twisted into an angry scowl. He kicked Vegeta in the stomach and threw him across the room. Vegeta hit the floor face first and skidded that way for ten feet. Then he fell over onto his back. Chima's was expressionless.

"What do you want?" she asked, no tone in her voice at all. Buuku looked back at her. The scowl fell from his face and was replaced by the evil Buu smile.

"Ball."

"Ball? What ball" Buuku was deep in though. He sat down Indian style and placed his chin on his fist. He stayed like that for a minute before getting back up to his feet.

"Dagoon…Ball."

"You mean the Dragonballs. Why do you want the Dragonballs?"

"Bring… back…" Buuku had to think it over again. He seemed to not be able to find the right words to use. Chima waited, a little impatient but not willing to rush him. He seemed very calm at the moment.

I guess since he was fused with Goku he still has some of his traits. Goku never was one to lose control; Buuku must still have that trait with him. I don't know how long it is going to last, so I have to get as much out of him as possible now. I hope Vegeta smartens up and doesn't try to pull a stunt like the last one, or Buuku might just lose his control. 

"Daddy."

"Daddy?" Chima didn't understand what that meant. "What do you mean by daddy? Who is your daddy?" Buuku looked at her and became angry again. He started pounding his chest and making monkey noises. Chima readied herself for his attack, but to her surprise he just blasted off and left. Buuku flew out the building and was soon out of sight. Not long afterward Vegeta returned from his 'trip' and Goten, Trunks, and Rae came back inside the mansion. All were curious as to what had just happened.

"Start at the beginning," said Vegeta.

"He said that he was going after the Dragonballs. He wants to bring his daddy back."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." Vegeta snorted and turned his back to her. Trunks, Goten, and Rae moved in closer.

"So what does that mean?" asked Trunks.

"It could mean anything," replied Rae. "Since it is Buu and Goku together, it could be either one of their fathers. Who is Goku's father?" 

"A Saiyan named Bardock." Everyone looked at Vegeta.

"Dad, how did you know that?"

"The Dragonballs don't go unused in times of peace."

"That might be true," started Chima, "but I don't think that is who is going to be revived. The Dragonballs can only revive someone who has only been dead for one year, correct? That would have to be someone who recently died that was close to one of them."

"Could it be Babidi?" asked Trunks. Chima shook her head.

"Babidi was killed by Buu. Buu hated him. He wouldn't try to bring him back. It would have to be someone closer. Someone who was very important to Buu."

"Buu didn't care about anybody," said Vegeta. "Buu only care about hims-" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence, unable to continue. Chima looked at him, thought about what he said, and then was put in a state of shock. Trunks, Goten, and Rae were watching but didn't know what was going on.

"That's it. That's who he is going to wish back." Chima was in disbelief. "And I let him go. I could have tried to stop him."

"Damn it! We have to go after him now!" Vegeta powered up and jumped into the air. Chima grabbed his leg and pulled him down. "Let go of me!"

"Vegeta, think rationally. What exactly do you expect to do? You can't fuse with Son Goku; he isn't here. How do you expect to fight him?" Vegeta powered down and dropped to the floor.

"What do we do then? Sit here and wait for him to call the eternal dragon?"

"What's going on?" asked Goten. "What wish is he going to make?" Chima looked down at Goten, Trunks, and Rae.

"He is going to wish back his father… Majin Buu." All of the kids gasped. "We have to stop him and I have a plan. All we need to do is get back to the Capsule Corp and we will be all set." Chima started lifting off of the floor. We should get going. We don't know if he can sense the Dragonballs. If he can, we have less time than we think to get back to the Capsule Corp and get the Dragon Radar." Without another word, Chima blasted off toward the Briefs' household. Trunks and Goten, with Rae in his arms, followed closely behind. Vegeta slowly left the building, but he didn't follow them right away.

"That overconfident fool. She thinks she knows everything because she has my blood in her. She mocks me with everything she does, and part of her is my mate." He clenched his fist. "She even tried to use my attack!" Vegeta extended an arm toward the building. "This is how it's done! BICKUBANG ATTACK!" A massive beam shot out of Vegeta's hand and struck basement floor where they had found Goku. In an instant, the crumbling Madam's Mansion was no more. It was blown up in a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke. Vegeta turned away from the carnage and flew back to his home.

**********

They arrived back at the Capsule Corp and went inside. Vegeta left soon after to get the dragonball. Chi Chi and Bulma (they diffused during the trip) went into the living room and Trunks took Goten and Rae up to his room. They house was unusually quiet.

"What do we do now?" asked Chi Chi.

"We have to wait for Vegeta to come back with the dragonball. That way we have something to bait Buu with." Bulma sat down in a chair and leaned back. "After that I don't know. We have to find some way to get Goku back." Bulma sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was very tired. "I think that I'm going to take a little nap before we go back out. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes." Chi Chi watched as Bulma started to leave the room. She was trying to hold back her question, but Bulma saw her and picked up on it.

"Is there something wrong, Chi Chi?" Chi Chi was silent for a minute.

"Bulma, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Bulma walked back over to the couch where Chi Chi was sitting and sat next to her. "What's bothering you?"

"I just have some questions about those." Chi Chi pointed to her Saiyan Guards sitting on the table. "I was just wondering… how do they work?" Bulma smiled.

"Chi Chi, there is nothing to be afraid of. The Saiyan Guards are totally safe." Bulma put her arm on her friend's shoulder. "If you want to know how they work, though, I'll tell you." Bulma picks up one of the Saiyan Guards off the table. "What this does is it injects blood that has been stored inside of it into your blood stream. The amount of power you get depends on the blood that you have inside." Chi Chi was started to become a little sick from the talk about blood.

"Whose blood is in mine?"

"Your husbands. Chi Chi, who's did you think it was? Vegeta?" Chi Chi tries to laugh, but it isn't very convincing. Bulma hugs her to comfort her.

"But we aren't compatible. We have different blood types."

"It doesn't matter. Inside the Saiyan Guards are things called micromites. They attach to the blood cells in the Guard before they are entered into the blood stream. When you are ready to take the Guard off, the micromites are recalled back to the Guard and they pull the blood with them. All of the foreign blood in your system is gone, which is why you always change back to normal afterward." Chi Chi seemed to be comforted by that thought.

"So I don't have any of Goku's cells in me right now?" Bulma shook her head. Chi Chi smiled. "That is a relief."

"Why?" Chi Chi was hesitant once again to say anything, but she eventually conceded.

"If Goku's cells were still in my body… I was afraid that I was going to grow a tail." Bulma stared at her friend, wondering if she was joking. Regardless of whether she was or wasn't, Bulma burst out into laughter. Chi Chi was at first angered by the sudden outburst, but then she started laughing herself. They both shared a quick laugh before regaining control.

"Do you want to take a nap in one of the guest rooms before we leave again?"

"No. That's all right. I'll just take a nap down here. Don't worry about me." Bulma stood up and walked over to a closet. She took out a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go." Bulma handed the things to Chi Chi.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice nap." Bulma went upstairs and disappeared down the hall. Chi Chi laid down on the couch and made herself comfortable. As she drifted off into slumber, she couldn't help but to think of her husband.

"Goku…"

**********

"What's the matter, Trunks?" asked Rae. "You look disappointed."

"I wanted to get Hunter." There was a silence. Rae smiled at him.

"You did, remember? You are part of Gotenks." Trunks sighed. He knew that was true, but it wasn't the same as fighting him one on one.

"Yeah, Trunks. I got to get him too." Goten swung a couple of pretend punches. Trunks chuckled a little, lifting his funk.

"But now we have a bigger problem, Goten," said Rae. "Majin Buu is out there, and he has your father." Goten became silent, and he stared down at the floor. Rae realized that she shouldn't have said anything and gets up to leave the room. Before doing so, she bends over toward Goten and kisses him on the cheek. Goten peeks up in time to see her leave the room. Trunks places his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Goten. We'll help your father." He stood up. "We can fuse into Gotenks. No one can beat us like that." Goten cracked a small smile, but Trunks knew that his heart wasn't into it.

"Trunks, I think I want to take a walk." Trunks was shocked.

"…Okay." Goten stood up and walked out the room. He headed down the hall. Trunks stayed in the room, thinking. Rae came back into the room with a bowl.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"I don't know. He was sad, though." Trunks looked at the bowl in her hand. "What is that?"

"It's ice cream. I wasn't sure, but I thought that maybe a little bit of ice cream might have cheered Goten up a little bit. I guess I was wrong." Rae takes the spoon and eats some of the ice cream. "This is pretty good." She sits down in a nearby chair and eats the rest.

"I hope Goten will be okay. I've never seen him this way. It's like he's… serious." Trunks jumped on his bed and laid back. "I think something bad is going to happen." Rae put her bowl down.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself." Trunks closed his eyes and inadvertently fell asleep. Rae walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning up against it. The look on her face showed that she was more worried about Goten than she would let Trunks know. Hang in there, Goten.

**********

The house was totally quiet when Vegeta returned. He stepped inside and was making his way upstairs when he noticed a sleeping Chi Chi on the couch. Immediately he slowed down, trying to get upstairs without detection. He didn't count on her mother's instinct to wake her up at the slightest sound.

"Goku?" Chi Chi said, half coherent. She sat up on the couch, her hair rustled and out of place. Chi Chi looked behind her and only saw Vegeta. "Oh, it's you." She stood up and walked over to Vegeta, who didn't know what to do. She had a stern look on her face. "Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about?" He showed her the dragonball to remind her what he left to do.

"Bulma's been worried sick about you. Don't you even care about her feelings?" Vegeta had a look of confusion on his face. "That's not fair!" She started pounding on his chest. Vegeta was still confused. Slowly Chi Chi's pounds became lighter. At the same time she started to cry. The tears started streaming down her face until they were all but jumping out of her eyes. Chi Chi buried her face in Vegeta's chest. "I want my husband back!"

"…What…I…you…" Vegeta had no clue what to do. He kept his arms as far away from her as possible. He was at the point where he was almost scared of her. Luckily Bulma came down the stairs at that moment.

"Chi Chi." Bulma ran down the rest of the stairs and pried her friend off of her husband's chest. "Don't worry Chi Chi. We'll get him back." Bulma looked back at her husband. "We should get ready to leave."

"I am ready."

"Then go get the kids. We have to leave as soon as possible." Vegeta obeyed, thinking it to be smarter to go, rather than to have to deal with Chi Chi again. He walked up the stairs and found Trunks and Rae asleep in one of the rooms. "Get up. Get ready to go." He left without waiting. Rae was the first to get up. She stretched out and crawled up to her feet. Trunks sat up and rolled off of the bed.

"Where's Goten?" asked Rae. Trunks searched the room, his eyes still a little blurry. He couldn't find him.

"He might still be walking around." Trunks ran to the door. Just as he got there Goten appeared outside of it. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and his heart skipped a beat.

"What's going on? Goten?" Rae couldn't get his attention. Goten kept walking, never once stopping. He went down the stairs. "What's wrong with Goten, Trunks?"

"I don't know, but we should go down stairs now. We have to leave." Trunks ran out the room. Rae soon followed. When the got to the living room, Goten was just walking out the door and flying off. Vegeta was right behind him and Bulma was with Chi Chi.

"Damn it! If only Gohan, Videl, Krillan, and Piccolo weren't on Namek right now, we might have some extra help. I don't know if Chi Chi can handle this." Bulma reached down to the table to grab her Saiyan Guards. "All right. Are you two ready?" Trunks and Rae nodded their heads. They ran out the door and blasted off. Bulma walked out the door with Chi Chi. "C'mon, Chi Chi. It's time to go. You have to put them on now." Bulma put her Saiyan Guards on and turned back into her Saiyan-self.

"I…I can't. I don't want to." She had no effort in her voice.

"Chi Chi, this isn't the time. I know that Goku's absence has an effect on you, but you have to remember that we are trying to get him back. If you don't go, then I can't fuse and Vegeta will have to fight alone with Gotenks. The more people we have the better it is for our chances of getting Goku back." Chi Chi stared at her friend.

"Do you think that we can get him back?"

"Of course." Chi Chi wiped the tears from her face and peered into the night sky. There was no sound for a moment.

"Let's go." Chi Chi put on her Saiyan Guards and flew off with Bulma to catch up with the others and go to the Madam's Mansion.

**********

The entire trip was quiet; no one made any conversation. Vegeta was at the head of the pack, with Bulma right behind him. She had Chi Chi with her so that she could keep and eye on her. Next came Goten. Rae was next to him, trying to catch on as to why he was acting the way that he was. Trunks was pulling up the rear. It didn't take them long to reach the Madam's Mansion again. It was still smoking a little from when Vegeta destroyed it. They set down and Vegeta gave the dragonball to Bulma. Everyone gathered around to here the plan.

"All right. We made it here before Goku so that is good. We have a dragonball and now we just need him to show up." Bulma started pacing back and forth. She was becoming nervous. This was the first time she had ever had to come up with all of this kind of thing before. Battle strategies weren't her strong point, but the fusion between her and Chi Chi had seemed to be very smart. "When he gets here, we are going to have to fight him. Maybe is we weaken him enough we can get Buu to separate from Goku." Bulma looked at Chi Chi, who stared right back at her. "Of course, there is always the chance that it might weaken Goku as well, but right now we don't have much choice. We have to stop him from getting the last dragonball."

"Mother, when do we fuse?" asked Trunks.

"You might not have to. Don't fuse as soon as he gets here. Last time we were able to reason with him until he lost control and flew off. We might be able to talk to him and get Goku back that way. Fighting is a last resort. If we do have to fight, though, fuse as soon as you can. We don't have much of a chance without fusion."

"What about me?" asked Rae.

"You should stay as far away as possible," said Vegeta. "You are strong, but you'll only get in the way."

"What if one of you gets hurt? Have you forgotten that I can heal people? The is the power that I got from Buu."

"Majin Buu. If you got your power from him, why don't you know a way to kill him?"

"I do. I just can't remember. It's like a switch in my memory won't work."

"Well make it work." Vegeta stared hard at Rae. His attention was diverted when he felt a powerful ki signature approaching. There was no mistaking who it was. "It's him."

"All right everyone," said Bulma. "Stand ready. Let me and Chi Chi do the talking. He responded to us before." Everyone except Chi Chi and Bulma took a couple of steps back. In no time at all, Buuku flew into view and landed right in front of them. He cracked his neck twice and smiled evilly at them.

"Goku?" Chi Chi seemed pained to call him that. Buuku gazed into to her eyes with curiosity. Chi Chi couldn't help but to do the same. For a brief moment, Buuku acted as though he knew her. However, that all changed when he caught a sight of Bulma's dragonball. Buuku then became restless and upset.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo!" Buuku pounded his chest and his aura powered up.

"Damn!" yelled Vegeta.

"Trunks, Goten. Fuse Now!" Trunks and Goten jumped into action. They positioned themselves for the pose.

"Fusion…" they said in unison.

"HA!" Buuku formed a ball of his skin and threw it at Goten. It wrapped around Goten and he fell to the floor, unable to move. Trunks stopped right in his tracks.

"Damn it!" yelled Bulma. "Chi Chi, we have to fuse!" Bulma positioned herself, but Chi Chi was in a daze. "Chi Chi!" Chi Chi snapped out of her daze and slowly moved into position. They started the dance.

"Fusion…"

"HA!" Buuku once again interjected himself before the dance could be completed. He formed another ball in his hand and threw this one at Bulma. It snapped around her and tied her hands to her body. She fell to the ground.

"Bulma!" screamed Chi Chi. Trunks, Rae and Chi Chi all moved to help. Chi Chi tried to help Bulma. Trunks and Rae went to help Goten. Vegeta decided not to do anything for the rest of them because he had found his own little job. At his feet was a small, yellow ball with three red stars on it.

"I guess that give me the job of guardian." Vegeta picked up the small ball, an act that did not go unnoticed by Buuku. The pink fighter stepped toward Vegeta, who smirked. "You want this, Kakarotto? I haven't had a good fight in a long time… surprise me." Vegeta effortlessly went into Super Saiyan level. In second, he hit level two. "Let's go." He floated off the ground and over the mansion. Vegeta glanced down at his handiwork from earlier. What he saw was an utter shock. The entire building was destroyed, as well as the basement floor. What shocked Vegeta was that there was another floor below that. On that floor there was computer. It wasn't too big, but it seemed big enough to be important.

"What is it, Vegeta?" asked Chi Chi.

"What is it?" A fist shot up at Vegeta's face. He blocked it with his arm and fired a ki ball. Buuku opened his mouth and let it blow through to the other side of his head. He healed himself and then retracted his arm. Vegeta flew away and Buuku followed him.

"What's are you doing, Chi Chi?" asked Rae. She ran over to Chi Chi.

"Something is down there. I have to go look. It might be something that we can use to get Goku back."

"But what about Bulma and Goten?"

"Trunks can help them. I have to help my husband." Chi Chi started to descend down to the second basement floor.

"Wait for me." Rae jumped down and grabbed on to Chi Chi's leg. They both went down to the bottom floor. They landed in front of the computer. Chi Chi inspected it.

"What does it do?" She finished looking it over and sighed. Rae looked it over herself.

"This is it. This is what we need."

"What do you mean?"

"The computer. I remember now. This is what is controlling him."

"Who?" asked Chi Chi.

"Buu. This is the computer that is controlling his mind. That is the only reason he has fused with Goku. This is the computer that our maker made for Buuku."

"Who was your maker?" Rae sat down on the floor.

"I don't know. I can't remember, but now we know what we have to do. We have to find some way to break the code. We have to hurry because Vegeta doesn't have much of a chance against him, even with all of his power." Chi Chi started trying to hack into the computer. After trying a couple of buttons and getting nowhere, they decided to try something else.

"You have to go get Bulma. She'll be able to do this." Chi Chi left without question to get Bulma.

**********

BAM! Buuku hit Vegeta in the face again. Vegeta kicked him under the arm, snapping it upward. Vegeta grabbed that arm and tossed the pink Saiyan at the ground. Buuku didn't even go ten feet before stopping. He rushed back up to Vegeta and clotheslined him. Vegeta flipped over once before firing a ki ball. Buuku easily dodged it and fired one back. Vegeta punched straight through it, but Buuku hit him right between the eyes as he did.

"Crap!" Vegeta's gloved hands covered his eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Buuku cracked his neck. Vegeta softly rubbed his eyes and regained some of his sight. He peeked down at the ground and saw Bulma going with Chi Chi down into the second basement. Bulma, who was slightly roughed up, made momentary eye contact with her husband. With no words Vegeta knew what he had to do; survive. It was his job to keep Buuku busy. He licked his lips in anticipation. Vegeta opened his eyes all the way, despite the pain running thru them.

"Let's dance." Vegeta backed away a few feet. Buuku smiled evilly.

"Da…unce."

"Right. Like this." Vegeta put his hands in front of him, touching the wrists together. He smirked. "You won't be leaving here alive." Vegeta quickly gathered energy. "Prepare for the…" A ball of ki formed in his hands as he was talking, "FINAL FLASH!" An enormous, blue ball fired from his hands and hit Buuku right in the chest. It vaporized everything but his head and continued on, exploding on a far away hill. Buuku's head floated around a few seconds before dropping to the ground. "Sayonara."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Buuku's head staring rolling over and spinning in mid air. Then it flew up to Vegeta. His body grew out of his head almost instantaneously. "BUU!" Buuku fired a blast right into the stomach of Vegeta, pushing him downward to the ground and hurting him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Bastard." Vegeta got off of the ground. "Damn you, Kakarot! Is this the way you want to fight me? Hiding behind that pink loser? Fight me, Kakarotto! I don't care about this anymore. I don't want to fight anyone else but you! This is stupid! This fight is worthless." Vegeta's aura started flaring like wild. On the ground, Trunks and Goten watched as Goten finished getting his friend out of the pink goop.

"What is he talking about, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"I don't know. I know that he always says that he wants to fight your father. That's why he trains so much." Trunks looked into his father's eyes and didn't like what he saw.

"What happened?" Goten was staring right at Trunks and could tell that something was wrong.

"I think he snapped." Trunks kept watching his father. Something had caused him to start losing control. He just didn't know what.

"Should we help him?" Trunks shook his head.

"All we can do is watch."

*********

"So can you do it? Can you break into the computer and figure it out?" asked Rae. Bulma looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" said a confident Bulma. "Of course I can do it. Just give me three minutes and I'll know exactly how to end this madness." Bulma typed away at speeds faster than the normal eye could follow. Rae and Chi Chi just pretended to watch.

**********

Vegeta continued to gather energy. Even Buuku was surprised at the amount that was being sucked it. Vegeta's body started to glow with a golden hue.

"Give back Kakarotto!" Vegeta demanded. His hair started to get longer and his eyebrows disappeared. Both Trunks and Goten's jaws dropped. They could not believe their eyes, especially Trunks. 

"Trunks, is he…" Trunks nodded his head.

"I…think so." Trunks was having a hard time believing what was going on, even though he know the truth. His father, whether he knew it or not, was going Super Saiyan Three right in front of his own eyes.

"GIVE BACK KAKAROTTO!" Vegeta's aura boomed with power and he reached SSJ3. His hair was down to his knees and his eyebrows were gone. The furious Saiyan stared at his opponent.

"Gold…en…hair." Buuku pointed to Vegeta's newly formed hair. Vegeta didn't even care. He ignored him and kept staring at him.

"Now you have no chance of winning. Release Kakarotto and I might be lenient." Buuku gritted his teeth and growled. Vegeta had just made him angry.

"You…don't…tell…what to…do." Vegeta pretended not to hear him.

"Release Kakarotto. That is your last warning." Instead Buuku attacked. He formed a ki ball and threw it. Vegeta slapped it away. Buuku rushed him and missed with a kick to the stomach. Vegeta countered with a chop. Buuku ducked under it and kicked Vegeta in the back. Vegeta twirled around and grabbed the attacking foot, twisted it so that Buuku was facing toward the ground. Vegeta placed his foot on the knee joint and shot down to the ground. The knee rammed into the floor and was pushed as thin as a piece of paper. Buuku didn't take anytime to worry about the pain. He jammed his arms into the ground and grabbed a hold of Vegeta's ankles. The Saiyan prince was pulled into the ground and all the way around until he was yanked back out of it, right in front of Buuku. The pink Saiyan smiled mockingly. Vegeta answered with a right to the nose. Buuku let go and Vegeta flipped back onto his feet a few feet away. Buuku stood up and he had a dent in his face. He popped it back into place.

"That…not…nice."

"…"

"I…hurt…you…now." Buuku started charging a massive ki ball above his head. Vegeta did nothing but stand there. Trunks and Goten looked at the ball of energy, then they looked at Vegeta.

"What is your father going to do, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"I don't know. He must be thinking of something." Buuku enlarged his ki ball. Vegeta just looked at him with contempt.

"I don't think it's big enough. Make it bigger." Buuku was caught in a perplexing moment that was replaced by aggravation. Buuku obviously didn't want to be shown up, so he began to enlarge the ki ball again. Vegeta smiled.

"What are you doing, Papa?" called Trunks. "If he makes it any bigger, he'll kill you." Vegeta said nothing and continued to wait for Buuku to finish his ball.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goten. Still there was not even an acknowledgement of Goten's existence. Buuku finished making his ki ball, which was now the size the main room in the mansion was. 

"You…die…now."

"You first," said Vegeta.

"Huh." At that moment, the ki ball above Buuku disappeared and he doubled over in pain. He started jerking around and his skin was pulling away from him. Goten also doubled over and had to turn his back to the sight in order to keep the contents of his stomach from spilling out. Trunks covered his eyes for the same reason, but he peeked through the holes between his fingers. Buuku let out a scream and grabbed his head. Then, with a lot of reluctance, he pulled it open and split himself down the middle. His two halves fell to the side and turned into liquid. It gushed over to the side and became one puddle. As the puddle left its original position, the Saiyans saw a very welcome sight. Son Goku was sitting up, eyes closed, and he appeared to be all right.

"Father!" screamed Goten, not realizing the pitch of his voice. Trunks grasped his ears in pain as Goten ran by to his father. He ran over and embraced him.

"Goku?" Vegeta and Trunks saw Chi Chi come out of the hole with Bulma and Rae. Chi Chi ran over to her husband with Rae and Bulma walked over to her SSJ3 husband.

"Nice hair," she said sarcastically.

"What about the…"

"It's been taken care of. I blew it up the second Goku was all right. No one will be using it again." Bulma took a handful of his hair. "I might have to take a new blood sample. I think I'm missing out on something here." Vegeta smiled and dropped out of Super Saiyan mode. They stood silent as Rae, Goten, and Chi Chi hovered over Chi Chi. Rae placed her hands on his chest and started her healing process. Chi Chi was concerned, as was Goten, about his condition.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Chi Chi. Rae nodded.

"He is fine. He seems to have just been drained of a lot of energy. He has no injuries, so he should be fine after I power him back up. It's just going to take a while because he has a bottomless battery in his body that never seems to fill." Chi Chi looked past her son to the puddle of Buu. 

"What about him?" Rae quickly glanced over at the puddle before turning back to Goku.

"He, unfortunately, will also be fine. He is Buu, so he can regenerate. The separation process took as much out of him as it did Goku."

"We should destroy him now." Chi Chi got up, but Rae grabbed on to her foot.

"It's pointless. You have to vaporize him. By the time you gathered the energy, if you have enough, you would already be dead. You have to fuse if you want a fighting chance." Rae went back to powering up Goku. Chi Chi sat back down and took her husbands hand.

"C'mon, Goku. You have to wake up." Just then Goku's eyes opened. He gazed right into his wife's eyes.

"Hi, Chi Chi. Sorry about the party. What happened?" Chi Chi was confused.

Doesn't he know what happened? Chi Chi started to explain what was going on, but she decided to hug Goku instead. I'll tell him later.

"Chi Chi," said Bulma. "That will have to wait. We have another problem." Chi Chi helped Goku get to his feet. They felt foreign to him and he was readjusting.

"What is it now?"

"Look." She pointed right at the Buu puddle… only it wasn't a puddle anymore. It had reformed into the original form. It was the evil, pink devil that had invaded the earth and destroyed it. Rae frowned.

"It was only a matter of time. It just happened quicker than it probably should have." Rae took one of Goku's hands and continued to feed him power.

"Buu…" started Bulma. "Buu is back."

**********


	8. Calling The Eternal Dragon

Part 8- Calling the Eternal Dragon

Quote: There are worse fates then death, like dealing with this pissed off Saiyan

Chi Chi and Bulma moved close together. Now that she had her husband back, Chi Chi had a new sense of focus.

"Do we fuse now?" asked Chi Chi.

"I think that would be smart. I don't know if we can beat him, but we have to try. Goku has to rest and get his memory back so that he can fuse with Vegeta. We have to hold them off." Bulma stood in the first position. Chi Chi did the same.

"FUSION…HA!" There was an explosion. When it cleared, Chima was standing in a fighting stance. Buu grinned at her, then started laughing as hard as he ever had. He was on the ground, rolling around in pain. Chima was not amused.

"You dare laugh at me, you pink gumball?" Chima jumped up and slammed her foot into Buu's face, pushing it all the way thru to the floor. A surprised Buu stopped rolling and stared up at her. Then he melted his face away from her foot and molded it back together again. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded.

"FUSION…HA!" There was another explosion. Both Chima and Buu turned toward the source. The smoke cleared and the fusion warrior Gotenks was standing, a confident smile on his face.

"Majin Buu! Do you remember me? You might have gotten the best of me before, but now I get my revenge!" Gotenks ran at Buu and kicked him in the leg. Chima hurried behind him and clotheslined the pink fighter, almost tearing off his head. Buu fell to the ground and rolled up right away. He kicked Gotenks in the face and grabbed Chima by her hair. Spinning her around with it, Buu threw Chima into an unsuspecting Rae. They collide and land on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Vegeta ignores them and works on Goku.

"Kakarotto."

"Hey, Vegeta. Is something wrong?" Goku's eyes struggled to stay open. Vegeta smacks him across the face.

"Wake up! You have to wake up; your mate needs your help." Goku's face was expressionless. Vegeta knew that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. He was going to have to fight Buu with the others and let Goku get up on his own. It didn't bother him, though. There were already two fusions fighting Buu, one of which that was derived from him. Then, of course, there was the fact that he could now go to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh to himself. Goku had been able to fight Buu at SSJ3 before and he did a good job. Although he wouldn't be able to keep the form for very long, Vegeta was determined to kick as much ass as possible with his new power. "It's time to see what kind of power the Super Saiyan holds." Vegeta powered up to SSJ and SSJ2.

"Hit him, not me, you idiot!" yelled Chima after Gotenks inadvertently kicked her in the back.

"Sorry." Gotenks threw a ki ball at Buu and vaporized his head. It grew back moments later and Buu hit Gotenks with a head butt. Chima kicked him in the back and punched him in the back of the head. Buu flipped over and fired a ki ball right into her stomach. Buu then extended his feet right into her chin. As Chima fell back, Buu grabbed her foot and pulled her back down. He rammed his head right back into her chin and broke her jaw. Chima fell down and landed off balance on the floor. Buu started after her, but Gotenks blasted him into a wall with a beam. Buu splattered against the floor and regenerated, facing Gotenks. His body bulked up and he put both arms out in front of himself.

"BUU!" Buu fired an army of ki blasts, all aimed at Gotenks. The fusion warrior put up a ki shield to take away some of the edge of the blasts, but it was broken down too quickly. Gotenks took the full force of the rest of the blasts and was propelled into the ground and he dug up a huge hole. Buu smiled and formed a huge ki ball over his head.

"Not while I'm around." Vegeta, in SSJ3 mode, rammed Buu with his body and Buu was knocked clean away. Vegeta followed him and jumped into Buu's chest, pinning him down to the ground. Then Vegeta rode him like a skateboard, steering for every obstacle that he could find. Finally Buu's body stopped moving and Vegeta nonchalantly stepped off. "You are pathetic."

"Vegeta, watch out!" yelled Gotenks. A pink tentacle grabbed him from behind and wrapped around him. All of the air was forced from his lungs.

"Vegeta!" screamed Chima. She charged a ki blast and fired it at the tentacle. Her aim was true and she was able to severe the arm, leaving Vegeta coiled in a dead weight. Surprisingly Vegeta was able to break out after only a few seconds, but after he did he fell out of Super Saiyan mode. Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration.

Damn! How could I lose so much power already? I just started to fight. Does Super Saiyan 3 take that much energy? Vegeta got off the floor and took a deep breath. Buu looked right back at him. "I will not lose to you. If you think that I am going to give up just because I couldn't hold Super Saiyan 3, you're wrong." Vegeta quickly powered back up to SSJ2. "It's not as strong, but I don't need anything else to defeat you." Buu laughed and kicked Vegeta right between the legs. The Saiyan Prince fell right to the floor and dropped out of Super Saiyan again. He was totally unable to move. Buu started laughing like he was going to die, once again rolling all over the floor. Déjà vu. Chima's foot was right in his face like she had done before.

"You celebrated too early." From the ground, what was left of Buu's face smirked evilly. Turning himself into liquid, Buu rode all the way up Chima's body until he was covering it entirely. Then he made himself into a solid coil, squeezing the life out of Chima's body. She couldn't yell because all of the air was pushed out of her lungs. Buu didn't have the hold on for long before Gotenks intervened and started pulling Buu off. Rae watched briefly before kicking Goku in the shin.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, a little groggy.

"Can't you see that your friends need you? You have to get up and fight, or Buu will kill them."

"Buu." Goku started thinking hard (a miracle in itself), trying to regain his fighting fire.

"Goku…you're wife is being killed." Goku' head shot around and he saw Chima being strangled by Buu. Gotenks was slowly pulling Buu off, but he wasn't going to make it. Vegeta wasn't going to be any help either. Goku began to become extremely pissed off. His fighting fire was back.

"LEAVE CHI CHI ALONE!" he screamed, busting almost instantaneously to SSJ2. After a brief pause, Goku went to SSJ3. He blasted over to Buu and helped Gotenks pull Buu off all of the way. Rae ran over to Vegeta and helped him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, slapping her hand away.

"Don't you want me to heal you?"

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME THERE? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I don't have to touch you," she said. "I just have to place my hand over the area."

"NO!" Vegeta jumped up and tried to stand. Although he was in immense pain, he managed to get to his feet and walk over to Gotenks, Goku, and Chima. Rae giggled to herself.

I guess that worked. I knew he'd get up if I did that. Rae felt as if she were growing devil horns at that moment. Vegeta reached Goku and the others. He said nothing. Buu jumped back from them and dived into some nearby bushes.

"What is he doing?" asked Goku. Buu came back out from the bushes with some yellow objects. "He's got the dragonballs?" Everyone gasped and smacked themselves in the head for forgetting the dragonballs. Buu laid them out on the ground.

"Come…out…dragoon." The sky became black. Thunder and lighting started flashing everywhere.

"Damn it!" said Chima. "We didn't stop him. We're too late."

"He hasn't made his wish yet," said Goku. "We can still stop him. What is his wish supposed to be anyway?"

"We thought he was going to wish back Buu before, when he was fused with you, but now we don't have a clue." Chima powered up. Vegeta, Gotenks, and Goku followed her lead. "Whatever it is we have to stop it before he gets a chance…" A pink strip slapped across Chima's mouth. Three more hit Vegeta, Gotenks, and Goku.

"No!" yelled Rae. She ran over and tried to help Goten pry to off of his mouth, but couldn't budge it. Rae looked up to all of the fighter and they all pointed over to Buu. She caught on immediately. "You want me to make sure he doesn't make a wish, right?" All but Vegeta nodded. They could fight Buu, but with only their noses uncovered, they wouldn't be able to take in enough air to sustain themselves. Rae took a deep breath and powered up the small amount of ki that she had. "I won't let you down." Rae rushed Buu and fired three ki balls at him. They all hit but didn't even get his attention. Rae stopped and clapped her hands together to form a gun. She pointed it straight above her head, arms stretched out. "LASER…" Energy gathered on the tip of her fingers. It formed first into a little ball, and then it radiated through her entire hand. Rae brought her arms down in front of her body, facing her 'gun' at Buu. "FIRE!" A blast, slightly bigger than her two index fingers in width, shot forth and struck Buu right in the temple. He turned around to face her. He was slightly annoyed.

"Buu." He turned back around, totally disregarding Rae. The eternal dragon was almost done forming himself. Rae had little time. 

"I guess I have to attack him head on." Rae took a moment to build up her courage, and then she ran at Buu. "I'm not going to let you wish any evil into this world, you monster!" She pulled back her arm to punch, but Buu grabbed her around the throat. He lifted her into the air so that she was a foot off of the ground. The eternal dragon finished forming himself.

"I WILL GRANT THREE WISHES AND THREE WISHES ONLY. STATE YOUR WISHES." Buu looked at the dragon with contempt.

"Bring…back…big…brother…here." The dragon's eyes flashed bright red. All of the warriors stared at him, hoping that the wish wouldn't be possible.

"YOU WANT THE ONE YOU KNOW AS BIG BROTHER TO BE TRANSPORTED OUT OF THE DEAD ZONE THAT WAS CREATED FOR HIM AS HIS PRISON…IT SHALL BE DONE." A flash of blinding white light raced across the sky. When it cleared, the mouth covers on the DBZ clan were melted off and vaporized. A black hole opened in the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Vegeta.

"Who is Big Brother?" asked Goku. He looked over to Vegeta. "I think we should get ready to fuse." Vegeta simply stared at him.

"Vegeta, this is not the time to play high-almighty prince!" demanded Chima.

"Don't you tell me what to do, woman!" Vegeta turned his back to the group. The black hole opened wider. Buu dropped Rae, who ran back over to her friends. She ran over to Gotenks and hid behind him.

"What is going on?" asked Gotenks.

"He called for Big Brother. That means he wants his older brother Boo to be brought back to this dimension." Everyone looked at Rae, waiting to hear more. "Okay. You were told that Buu was created by Bibidi and resurrected by Babidi. The truth is that Bibidi only resurrected Buu. Buu himself had been dead for many years."

"How did Buu die?" asked Chima.

"He died when he got into a fight with his big brother Boo."

"His brother killed him?" asked Goku. Rae nodded.

"It wasn't intentional; they actually have strong family ties. You see there was a three-member family. There was father Bou, big brother Boo, and little brother Buu. They can produce asexually, so they don't need females to carry their babies. Father Bou and little brother Buu were killed by Boo by mistake. In the after life father Bou caused a lot of trouble and was erased from existence. Little brother Buu was about to be erased himself when Bibidi resurrected him. The rest you know about him. Soon after that, big brother Boo was imprisoned in a dead zone and left there. Buu has now freed him."

"Why didn't you didn't tell us this before?" demanded Vegeta. Rae blushed.

"I…forgot." Vegeta slapped a hand over his head.

"You idiot! How could you possibly forget something as important as that?" Goku jumped in between the two.

"Vegeta, there is no time to argue now. We have to figure out how to stop this guy." Rae shook her head.

"How can you stop him? You couldn't stop Buu. How are you going to stop his stronger brother?" Reality set in on everyone. They all new that their chances were slim, but they had to try.

"We have to get rid of Buu. It will be impossible to fight Boo with him around." Chima powered up and looked at Vegeta and Goku. "I think that you should fuse now." They both nodded. Goku and Vegeta positioned themselves for the fusion.

"Are you ready, Vegeta? We have to do it right the first time, or we won't get another chance." Vegeta simply nodded. They started the dance.

"FUSION…HA!" A swirl of energy encased them and they became the fusion warrior Gogeta. Gotenks, Chima, and Rae looked on in complete awe.

"I can't believe his power," said Chima. "He is unbelievable." Rae replied to the scene by letting her mouth hang open. Gogeta stretched out a little bit. "We should start now."

"I'm not ready," complained Gogeta. He continued to stretch. Chima started to argue, but decided instead to start of the attack. She motioned to Gotenks.

"Let's go." Gotenks did as told and jumped into the fight. They caught Buu off guard and nailed him to the floor with piston-like punches to all parts of his body. Chima jumped back and fired a ki blast by Gotenks. Gotenks jumped up into the air and fired down at Buu. Both blasts hit and Buu was slow to get up. He healed himself, but it took a little bit longer than before. Gotenks smirked. Buu knew he was in trouble.

"You're going to lose." Gotenks rushed Buu and tackled him into a tree, embedding him into it. "Super Fire Kicks!" Gotenks started to fire rapid kicks to Buu's chest and face, snapping the pink fighter in every single direction possible. He finished with a vicious kick to the face that put Buu's head thru the trunk. His head hung out the other side. Chima flew up and pulled the tree out of the ground and held it so that Buu's head was pointed toward the ground. She started to throw the tree, but Gotenks stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to have some fun. Hold him a second." Gotenks was back to the ground before she could argue with him about it. Gotenks looked Buu right in the eyes and started bouncing on his feet. He stepped into a boxer's stance. "Rapid Speed Bag Punches!" Gotenks moved his hands in a rolling motion and moved them fast. He stood in front of Buu and went to work on his new speed bag. Buu's head bounced in every direction off of the tree and came back down for more. Gotenks then attacked with his feet again. Then he started using small ki blasts. He was having a great time.

"Are you done yet?"

"…"

"I'm going to drop him if you don't hurry up." Gotenks moaned.

"Fine." He hit Buu with one more big punch, which coincidentally tore his pink head off and tossed it about ten yards away. The rest of Buu's body fell to the ground. Gogeta stared at the fallen Buu. "Where is he?" Rae had a questionable look on her face.

"Where is who?"

"The new guy…Boo."

"You mean that you are waiting for him? Why?"

"Because I want a challenge." He pointed to the decapitated Buu. "He wouldn't be any challenge."

"NO CHALLENGE? THAT'S BUU!" Gogeta sighed.

"Fine. I'll help, but it's not going to last long." He powered up to Super Saiyan mode and flew over to Buu's body. He held a hand out at it. "Bickubang Attack." He had a nonchalant tone to his voice. The blast he fired disintegrated all possible traces of the body. Gogeta then flew over to the head and picked it up off of the floor. Before he could do anything to it, though, Gotenks fired a huge energy ball and disintegrated it as well. Gogeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should you have all the fun?" asked Gotenks, seriously peeved that Gogeta was trying to steal all of the action.

"You were taking too long."

"Too long?" Gotenks gritted his teeth.

"Don't even bother. You don't have a chance of even touching me." That pissed Gotenks off.

"You conceded freak!" Rae gave him a 'you should talk' look. Chima stepped in between the two of them.

"I would hate to break up this party, boys, but we have to stop Boo from coming here."

"Is that possible?" asked Rae. "If he is wished back, can you really stop it?" Chima shook her head.

"I don't think so, but I don't see any other way to try this. We have to do something." She and everyone else looked up into the sky and saw the hole that was opening into the Dead Zone. There was a large shape coming out of it. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Boo. His power was immense. Chima actually cowered to the ground for a split second. Then her confidence regained control. She said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to attack." Gotenks and Gogeta nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can from down here." Rae raised her power as much as she could. Even she knew that there was really very little chance of her having any effect on Boo, but she was going to try anyway. "I'll give you everything that I have."

"Okay." Chima floated up toward the hold in the Dead Zone. "We all have to fire at once." Gogeta and Gotenks nodded. "On the count of three. One…two…three. Now!" Instead of firing, the three fusion fighters cupped their hands at their sides.

"Ka…" Rae started charging up her Laser again. She placed her hands above her head in a gun position.

"LASER…"

"Me…Ha…Me…"

"BOO!" A huge shape came out of the hole and bumped into everyone, causing them to lose the collected energy. They managed to get around the big shape and land on the floor next to one another. Chima took a peek at the thing that had run into them and almost fainted. A fifty foot pink blob was in front of them. 

"That's…Boo?" asked Rae, not really wanting anyone to say yes. Gogeta laughed at the massive thing in front of him.

"He's a big boy. I guess I can have some fun with him." He launched off for an attack. Gotenks sighed and followed. Chima was right beside him. They both joined Gogeta, who had stopped in front of the monster. Chima looked puzzled.

"What's the problem?" she asked. Gogeta scratched his head.

"I don't know what to do. He's so big." Sweat dropped down Gotenks and Chima's faces as they slapped hands over them. Gogeta cupped his hands at his side again. "I guess I'll try this. Kamehameha!" The beam streaked out of his hand and hit the monster right in the stomach. It bounced off and knocked Gotenks right out of the sky.

"Gotenks!"

"Sorry." Gogeta laughed nervously. Gotenks rolled off of the blast and rejoined Chima and Gogeta.

"What can we do against that thing? We can even hurt it a little." Chima put her hand on her chin. Gogeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it doing?" asked Gotenks. Everyone's attention went back to Boo. Their eyes widened as they realized that he was getting smaller. Boo was shrinking right before there very eyes and they could now see his eyes. Not only were they just like Buu's, but also Boo's eyes were looking right at the Z warriors.

"I think he knows that we are here," said Chima. She slowly backed away, and Gotenks did the same. Gogeta didn't move. He stood right there as Boo continued to shrink. When he finally reached his new 'height', he was the same size as Gogeta. For the first time everyone had a chance to get a good look at Boo, and there wasn't much of a difference. He had the same pants, although they were black. He had no shirt. The only real difference was that he had a metal mask over his mouth. Gogeta stared right at Boo, and Boo stared right back. Boo wasn't in a good mood.

"You are Boo?" Gogeta waited for an answer and didn't get one. "You must be. You are even uglier than your brother."

"You should talk," replied Boo. Gogeta was hard pressed to hide his sudden shock. Boo smirked. "My brother was an uncivilized fool. You can call it bad parenting. Just because he couldn't talk doesn't mean that our entire family was the same."

"I'm touched." Gogeta frowned. "That means that I'll hear a little more out of you than screams when I destroy you."

"Not likely." Boo smirked and punched Gogeta right in the face. Boo snapped his hand back and rubbed it down.

"Don't tell me that is the best that you can do. You might want to go back into that hole."

"Never. The only thing keeping that hole open is the fact that there is no one in the Dead Zone right now. Once I throw one of you in there, I will be free of my prison permanently." Boo's eyes wandered, looking for a likely candidate. He spotted Rae; there was nothing else to think about. "You will take my place." Boo dived down to the ground to grab her.

"Stay away from her!" Boo turned his face right into a head butt from Gotenks. He shrugged it off almost immediately and hit Gotenks with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Boo grabbed Gotenks' jacket, stopping him from going any farther, and hit Gotenks in the small of the back with an elbow. Gotenks cried out in pain as Boo repeatedly hit him in the back. Gotenks was almost about to pass out when Chima saved both Gotenks and Rae with an energy blast that knocked Boo to the side. Gotenks recovered quickly and took Rae to safety. Chima landed in his former spot and waited for Boo to get to his feet.

"I didn't hurt you that bad. Get up and fight. I don't have all day." Boo melted into a puddle and reformed in an upright position. 

"You're right. Call it a habit. Get out of my way." Chima shook her head.

"Not in this lifetime."

"I have all the time in the world now." Chima sudden punch to the face was easily blocked. She tried another, but it was shrugged off as well.

"You bastard! Fight me!"

"Okay. Let's go somewhere more interesting." Boo expanded his hand until it was the size of Chima's head and grabbed the Saiyan. Boo flew up and past Gogeta, who was watching the whole time. "It's time for this to end. Follow me if your not afraid." Boo flew right into the Dead Zone portal with Chi Chi in tow. Gotenks was more than a little confused, as was Rae.

"What is he doing?" Gotenks put Rae down on the ground. "They're both going to be stuck in there." Gogeta stayed motionless. Gotenks blasted off to Gogeta's position. "What the hell are you still standing there for? Get the hell off of your ass and let's go! We have to get her back before…"

"He doesn't want her," interjected Gogeta. "He wants me. He could care less if Chima gets out of there while we fight, so long as I am the one who gets trapped."

"I'm going too." Gotenks powered up. Gogeta powered up as well. He floated behind Gotenks' back.

"Fine. How much time do you think we have before it closes?" Gotenks scratched his head.

"How should I know? That's something…" Gogeta hit Gotenks across the back of the neck with a hard blow. He dropped to the floor. When Gotenks changed out of Super Saiyan mode, Gogeta smiled. Rae ran over to the fallen warrior and shook an angry fist at Gogeta. When she saw the smile on his face, she then realized what a blessing Gogeta had just performed.

"That is in case I don't make it back. Take care of those two. Don't let them eat too much candy." Rae nodded and Gogeta turned back around to the Dead Zone portal. It's all up to me now. I won't let anyone down. The father has already been erased from existence for his crimes. The little brother that caused so much trouble was also defeated, and by my own hands. Gogeta gazed into the portal and his rage increased his power. His aura flared up until he was in Super Saiyan 3 mode. Now there is only one more to go, and he has the wives of Vegeta and Goku. That cannot be tolerated. Boo, you will pay for your crimes with your life. I will take my revenge upon you for all of those who can't defend themselves. You will be destroyed Boo. I swear it. Gogeta entered the Dead Zone portal, not knowing what he would find on the other side.


	9. The Most Powerful Fighter In The Univers...

Part 9- The Most Powerful Fighter In The Universe

Quote: (Note to self; Krillan is not the most powerful fighter in the universe)

Gogeta came out on the other side of the Dead Zone portal and entered a true dead zone. The place was vacant. Chunks of rock and debris were floating all around. Gogeta moved inside the area and scanned for his enemy.

"Are you looking for us?" Gogeta looked up and saw Boo above him. Next to him was Chima, tied up in a pink rope that was no doubt made from Boo himself. "For a minute I didn't think that you were going to come. I guess I don't need my insurance anymore." Boo grabbed the pink rope and gave it a small tug. It unwrapped itself and Chima put some distance between herself and Boo. She stopped right next to Gogeta.

"That wasn't smart. Now you have to deal with both of us." Chima leaned into a fighting stance. Then there was blackness all around.

**********

"Chima! Chima!" Rae slapped the woman across the face and instantly she sat up. Chima rubbed her head and got to her feet.

"What happened?" she asked. As she did, Gotenks got to his feet as well.

"Gogeta did it to you too?" Rae looked over at Gotenks. "He wants to fight Boo alone. He doesn't want anyone else to risk the chance of being left in there. He really cares about the both of you."

"Humph!" snorted Chima. "He doesn't care. He is self centered and he wanted to have the fight all to himself. He can be a real jackass when he wants to be." Rae placed her hand on Chima's back and it started radiating a green light. Chima started to feel faint. "What are you…?" Chima collapsed to the floor. Gotenks, who was just now being able to focus his eyes, walked over to the two females and looked down at Chima.

"What happened to her?" Rae placed her hand on him and did the same thing. Gotenks fell to the ground, unconscious. Rae sighed and sat down next to him, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, Goten, but I think that Goku and Vegeta are right. You should stay here…with me. That way you'll be safe. You are too young to be in a situation like this." Rae sighed again. "I hope that you two will be okay in there." She glanced up at the Dead Zone portal, which had closed very little. "Don't die. Please."

**********

"So how exactly does this work? How much time to I have to beat you around until I leave?" Gogeta ascended until he was on the level of Boo.

"It doesn't work that way. The portal will close when there is only one person in the Dead Zone. That person will spend the rest of eternity in here. The fighter who escapes… me will have the freedom to do whatever they wish on the outside of the Dead Zone."

"That sounds fine to me. Let's start." Boo laughed a little.

"You seem so eager. Are you afraid that your fusion will wear off?" A look of shock set in on Gogeta's face. "You don't have to worry about that. The Dead Zone will allow you to stay that way as long as you wish. Our fight will truly be a contest of the strongest fighters in the universe." Boo set up in his fighting stance. Gogeta smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that. Now that I know that, you have no chance of making it out of here. It is over before it starts."

"Wrong. It started three seconds ago." Boo was at that point right in Gogeta's face and he hit the Saiyan with a punch to the gut, followed by two more and one to the face. Boo flew behind Gogeta and kneed him in the back. Gogeta bent backward and Boo wrapped his arm around the exposed neck. Boo blasted off downward and drove Gogeta's head and body thru numerous boulders. After the last one Boo let go and fired three blasts into Gogeta's stomach. They blew up and covered him with smoke. Boo had a very content smile on his face… until the smoke cleared and he found that he hadn't done a thing to Gogeta.

"You had a head start. That wasn't fair. I guess I'll have to make up for lost time." Gogeta rushed up to Boo and rammed his fist right through Boo's chest. He charged it with energy and in a few seconds, blew Boo into a million pieces. The pieces rejoined quickly and Boo was back to normal. Gogeta wasted no time and he shot an energy blast right through Boo's head. Before Boo could regenerate, Gogeta chopped it off and vaporized it in his hand. He shot a blast at Boo's foot and another one at Boo's chest. Systematically Gogeta was melting Boo away. Soon there was only a leg left. It bubbled up and turned into a face.

"You can't do this to me. I am the most powerful fighter in the universe."

"You were… until I came along." Gogeta powered up the final blast in his hand.

Flash! Gogeta split back into Vegeta and Goku. Both of them were in total shock. Boo smiled evilly and regenerated himself back to his original state. Boo started to laugh.

"You fools. You are as dumb as I hoped you would be. In this dead zone, your fusion time is reduced much quicker than in the normal world. I knew that if I told you that you could hold your fusion as long as you wanted that you would take pointless damage because the fusion is a conceded warrior. Even though it didn't hurt all that much, you now have split back into two people. Now I will have an even easier time making sure that you spend the rest of your lives in here." Goku and Vegeta spread apart.

"So there is a time limit on how long we can stay in here." Goku peered around. "How long is it?" Boo raised his hand and a clock appeared above him. It read 20:00. It started to countdown from there.

"Twenty minutes. After the time is up, the hole with snap closed and whoever is inside will be trapped forever. Sounds fun, doesn't it."

"You bastard!" yelled Vegeta. "Do you thing that we are going to let you trap us in here? You are going to have to kill me!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Let's fight, you overgrown gumball!" Goku flared up as Vegeta attacked. A series of punches to the face were all dodged. Vegeta descended down to a floating rock and motioned for Boo to attack. Goku dropped next to him and glanced at the clock that was following them. It said 19:21.

We have to beat him quickly. He can't get the best of us. Not this time. If we don't win there won't be another chance. Boo fired two ki balls, one at each of the Saiyans. They dodged them to the sides. Boo flew after Vegeta and caught in mid-flip with a shoulder block, sending him tumbling away. Goku jumped in and kicked Boo in the stomach, quickly snapping his foot back and hitting Boo twice. Then Goku pinned Boo to the ground with an axe handle blow to the back of the neck. Boo splashed into liquid and slid under Goku's feet. He started to cover Goku's body, but was stopped by a ki ball from Vegeta. Boo jumped back and reformed into himself.

"Stop being a coward and fight! I have no time for your games!" Vegeta threw another ki ball at Boo. Boo opened up a hole in his body and let it go through before closing the hole. Vegeta became very, very upset and ran up to Boo, ducking down close to the ground and clenching his fist. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Massive amounts of energy collected in his clenched hand and Vegeta exploded off of the floor and hit Boo under the chin with an uppercut, blowing the top half of Boo's body into nothing. Vegeta landed behind Boo and stumbled to the floor. Goku ran over to Vegeta.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" He reached for his friend, but his hand was batted away.

"Kakarotto, get him before he reforms!" Goku spun around and attacked with a barrage of ki blasts, engulfing the bottom half of Boo in fire. Unfortunately, the lower half started running away and regenerating at the same time. Goku levitated into the air and cupped his hands at his sides.

"Kamehame…HA!" The Kamehameha wave connected with Boo just as he finished reforming. It burned a hole right thru his stomach. The explosion pushed him forward a few steps and right into a hard right hand to the face from Vegeta. Boo grabbed Vegeta's hand and whipped the Saiyan around in a circle before slamming him down into the ground. Boo hopped onto Vegeta's back and started jamming his feet into the spine. Vegeta let out piercing cries of pain. Goku jumped Boo from behind and aimed a kick at his back, but Boo extended his arm and caught Goku off guard with a backhand punch. Goku flipped once before landing on his back. Boo reached down and picked Vegeta's head up off the ground slightly.

"Now you see that you had no chance to defeat me. How does it feel, knowing that you are going to die?" He turned Vegeta over so that he could see his opponents face. Vegeta was cut above the eye and had a laceration on his head. He muttered something that wasn't audible to Boo. "What did you say?" Boo pulled Vegeta closer to his ear. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said," Vegeta whispered, "I said…FINAL FLASH!" The energy ball ripped right through Boo's stomach and lodged itself inside of him. Vegeta freed himself from Boo's grasp and ran over to Goku. "Get moving. He is going to blow." Goku got to his feet and they both flew off of the rock that they had been on. Boo tried to reach out for them, but the ki ball exploded and he ended up all over the place. The Saiyans took a deep breath. They had bought themselves some time.

"We have to get out of here, Vegeta." Goku looked up at the clock. It now read 11:09. They had a little over ten minutes to get out of the Dead Zone before they were trapped inside. With Boo all over the place, they now had a chance. Vegeta gritted his teeth before powering down to Super Saiyan 2.

"No. If we leave now he will follow us and the portal will close with him outside. I can't allow that to happen." Goku silently nodded.

"Good. I'm glad that you are thinking that way, Vegeta. Even if we have to sacrifice our own lives to keep him here, we have to try. If he gets back out of here, it will be the end of the world." Goku powered down from Super Saiyan 3 to SSJ2. "But how can we beat him? I'm already running out of energy. I can hold Super Saiyan 3 for about 1 minute more, then I'm done for good. You look like you've already spent your energy with that last attack." Vegeta glared at Goku, giving him an evil look. "Don't worry. It was a great plan. We both needed a rest. I would be just as tired as you are if I had done that." Goku rubbed his arm. "As a matter of fact I do feel as tired as you do."

"Kakarotto."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that there is a chance that we can beat him?" Goku gazed at Vegeta, a little confused by his words.

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" Vegeta took a deep breath and exhaled. He turned his back to Goku.

"I always start a fight, knowing that in the end I am going to win. I always feel confident about that, even when I fight you. But I don't feel that way right now. Right now I don't know what to think or do. I don't even know what to say."

"Vegeta, I know that he is a lot stronger than the both of us. If we were able to hold the fusion a little bit longer we would have beat him, but that didn't work so we have to improvise. We should get ready." Goku started moving back to the rock, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts.

I shouldn't think things like this, but it all seems so hopeless. I don't like it, but it seems like fusion was our only real chance to win. I can't hold Super Saiyan 3 long enough to fight this guy. Vegeta looked at the clock. It read 09:37. We have nine more minutes until this fight ends, one way or another. Somehow we have to keep that monster locked in here, even if we have to stay in order to do it. Vegeta looked up at the exit portal. It was very close, but it felt so far away. If I never get to see you again, I just want you to know that I love you, Bulma.

**********

"What?" Bulma looked around, searching for something. Both of the fusions had worn off and the Saiyans (with Rae) were all just sitting around after waking up not to long ago. They had no idea of what to do. Chi Chi saw her friend searching around with her eyes.

"What's the matter, Bulma?" asked Chi Chi.

"I thought I heard Vegeta say something to me." Bulma continued to search around, looking for any sign of her husband. Chi Chi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma, I know it's hard to deal with, but we have to be strong and be ready just in case they need our help."

"I'm sure dad will be all right, mother," said Trunks.

"Yeah, my dad is with him," added Goten. "They can beat anyone together."

"I hope you're right," said Bulma. She wanted to believe, but there was always the chance that maybe they just weren't strong enough. "Come back to me, my Saiyan prince."

**********

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta snapped out of his daydream and back into the real world.

"Where is he?" Goku pointed back down to the rock where they had left Boo. He was regenerating, like they had expected, but it was taking a very long time.

"That blast took a lot out of him. He's been having some problems putting himself back together. We have a little more time to rest before he is ready." Goku folded his legs so that he was floating Indian style. "We have to think of a plan. We don't have many options, so we have to be careful about what we do."

"Whatever it is, we can't let him out of here at any cost."

"Right. We have to combine our efforts and…"

"That's it!" Goku jumped back from Vegeta's sudden outburst.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Vegeta slapped himself in the face.

"How could I have been so stupid? We should have thought of this before."

"What? What?" Goku was practically begging Vegeta to tell him the plan now.

"Boo said that the Dead Zone reduced our fusion time, correct?" Goku looked at the clock. It read 07:12.

"When we came in here we only had a few minutes of fusion time because we had used up a lot outside."

"Right," said Vegeta. "It reduced the time that we had left in fusion and we diffused. Kakarotto, if the time that we fuse is reduced…" Goku's face lit up when he realized what Vegeta was thinking about.

"…Then the time that we have to wait is also reduced. We might be able to fuse now." Goku blasted off toward the rock again. Vegeta stood still for a moment.

"I'll see you soon, Bulma." He blasted off toward the rock where Goku and the reforming Boo were. He landed right next to Goku. They looked at Boo, who was now done with all but his head.

"We have to start now." Goku moved to the starting distance and they started the dance.

"FUSION…HA!" Nothing happened. Goku and Vegeta stood up straight. Goku hit his hand with his fist.

"Damn. Maybe we didn't wait long enough." Goku glimpsed up at Boo, whom had half of his head reformed. "We have to try again." Goku went back to the starting distance. They did the dance again.

"FUSION…HA!" Again nothing happened. Vegeta punched the ground in frustration. He looked back up at the clock. It read 06:00. Then Vegeta looked over at Boo. The head was nearly complete. In less than ten seconds it would be done and Boo would undoubtedly attack.

"We have to try one more time," said Vegeta. They once again moved into starting positions and did the dance.

"FUSION…"

"Not this time." Boo rushed at them and fired a ki ball.

"HA!" The ball hit and there was an explosion. Boo smiled.

"I have to admit, Vegeta, that was a very sneaky attack, but in your current state you are no match for me." 

"I am not Vegeta," said a voice from inside the smoke. Boo's smile turned to a frown and then to anger when the smoke cleared and Gogeta was standing before him again. The fusion was not happy. "Nor am I Goku. I am the one person who can and will defeat you. I am the most powerful fighter in the universe." Gogeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and glanced at the clock. It read 05:19.

"It's too late. I already have won. Even if you defeat me, you won't have enough time to get out of here. You have lost." Boo started laughing hard. Gogeta tried to control his anger, but then decided to shove his fist into Boo's open mouth. It broke thru to the other side. Boo slowly slid off Gogeta's arm and regenerated his the back side of his mouth.

"There are still more than four minutes left. That's more than enough time to beat you." Gogeta powered up to SSJ3. "This time it's to the end!" Boo jumped in the air, hoping to avoid an energy blast. Gogeta faked it and moved over Boo's head. He caught Boo and grabbed him around the waist. Gogeta picked Boo up so that his face was looking right Gogeta's and then dropped to the ground, driving Boo's back into the hard floor.

"Ahhhhh! You can't do that to me." Gogeta picked Boo up and drove him back into the ground.

"I just did…twice." Gogeta picked Boo up again and repeated. "Three times." Gogeta repeated the process again and again until he had slammed Boo fifteen times. He let go of the pink fight and stepped back. "You are worthless. You should just run away and never turn back." Gogeta looked at the clock. It read 3:43. Gogeta looked back at Boo, but he was gone.

"I'll see you later, fusion!" Gogeta looked up and saw Boo making his way to the portal. "I'll say hello to your wife for you…both of them." Boo flew thru the portal and disappeared.

"Damn it! Chi Chi! Bulma! Trunks! Goten!" Gogeta blasted off and flew thru the portal.

**********

"What do you think they are doing in there?" asked Goten.

"I don't know. They are probably beating Boo up really good," replied Trunks.

"Do they expect us to wait out here for a long time?" complained Chi Chi.

"I wish they would hurry up," said Bulma.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, folks." Everyone looked into the sky. Boo was floating right in front of the portal. "I'll be with you in a moment." He extended his arm so that it stretched to the other side of the portal.

"Where are Goku and Vegeta?" Chi Chi demanded.

"They should be along shortly." At that moment, Gogeta came out of the portal and ran right into Boo's arm, clotheslining himself. He flipped over and was instantly back in a fighting stance. "Here they are now."

"This isn't over between us. You are going back into the Dead Zone." Gogeta flew over to Boo.

"You can't make me go back in there." Boo kicked at Gogeta. The fusion warrior grabbed the foot and spun Boo around.

"I can and I will." Gogeta tossed Boo back at the Dead Zone portal. Boo managed to stop himself right in front of the opening. "No you don't." Goku placed both hands in front of him. "Big Final Kamehameha Flash!" An enormous beam emanated from his hands and streaked at Boo. Boo braced himself for the impact and managed to get up a defense. Gogeta continued to pour on the pressure and move Boo back, little by little. "What are you doing down there? Hurry up and help!" All of the Saiyans on the ground snapped out of their daydreams and cupped their sides.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" They all shot their beams at the same time and the beams merged into one huge blast. It then merged again with Gogeta's beam to become a massive collection of energy. When it hit Boo, it pushed him back to the portal, leaving him only inches away from being knocked back in.

"He's still not inside," said Gogeta to himself. "We only have thirty seconds left."

"What are we going to do?" asked Bulma, who was pouring her heart and soul into her blast.

"I still haven't tried," Rae said from behind. "I'll give it a try. I don't have much energy, but I'll give you everything that I have." Rae positioned herself behind everyone. She placed her hands over her head and started collecting energy for her laser.

"Twenty seconds," stated Gogeta. He poured as much of his energy into the blast as he could. He wanted desperately to go SSJ3, but he knew that if his power fluctuated for even a moment, Boo would escape. On the ground Rae's ki ball became bigger.

I have to give my strength, all of it, so that everyone can live. Rae increased the size of her ki ball.

"Fifteen seconds."

I can't be weak now. I have to be strong. Stronger than Hunter. Stronger than The Madam. I have to be the strongest.

"Ten seconds."

I know I can do it.

"Nine."

I have to believe.

"Eight."

I am strong enough.

"Seven."

Everyone is depending on me.

"Six."

This is it.

"Five."

This is my moment.

"Four."

This is do or die.

"Three."

"LASER FIRE!" The ultra thin beam shot from Rae's fingers and merged with the beam that was already attacking Boo.

"Two." The newly enlarged beam shot at Boo.

"This can't be!" he yelled as it finally caught up to him.

"One."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**********

"Hurry up, Goten. We are going to be late for school!" Rae snatched Goten's arm and pulled him down the street. At the corner they ran into Trunks.

"What are you doing to him?" he asked.

"We're going to be late for school."

"Goten is always late for school. You might as well go ahead."

"Alright. See ya later, Trunks. Goodbye Goten." Rae ran down the street, hoping to get to school on time. Trunks helped Goten brush himself off.

"So how have you been the last three days?"

"It's awful, Trunks. She won't leave me alone. Wherever I go, she has to go with me. Mom says that if I don't take her with me then she won't make any friends." Goten put his book bag on his shoulder.

"She is new to this place, Goten. You and me are the only people that she knows. We have to help her."

"Yeah. I guess so." Goten started walking. Trunks took off down the street. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To school, remember. Your mother said that if you didn't make it to school on time today that she was going to ground you for three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS! I'LL NEVER GET RID OF HER THEN!" Goten started to take off down the street. He stopped of a quick moment to think about the events from a few days earlier, when they were in a fight for their lives against Majin Buu's brother. After comparing his current situation to that one, being grounded didn't seem so bad. I'm glad being grounded is the worst thing I have to worry about. Goten looked around. After seeing no one, he powered up and blasted off down the street. Goten did make it to school on time, just before the bell. Good work, Goten.

**********

The End


End file.
